


It All Started With Some Fries

by AssassinPyro13



Series: Finding Yourself Chronicles [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, I don't have a beta, M/M, Man on Man, Oral Sex, Rape, Romance between a blue and a red, Sex, Sexual Content, Sorry for errors, Story gets better the further you read, The Blue Heavy is an ass, They may be a little OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Blue Medic/Red Heavy) It all started at a bar. When he offered me a fry, I found myself opening up to him. Never before had I felt so comfortable with another human being since my bitch of a wife left with the kids. Not even my own team can get close to me. Yet, the enemy Heavy had somehow found his way through my shields. What does this mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How they met

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own TF2.  
> I have a lot of stories I need to work on, I know. But this won't leave me alone until I write it. I hope I get a lot of reviews. That makes me update faster. I can't write accents which I apologize for. I tried and it didn't work. Just use your imagination when it comes to them speaking.

Chapter 1

Life; it was a game of chance. It was a well known fact that life was but a complicated game. One that was impossible to beat for it always got you in the end. One had to cheat to get anywhere in this game. Throughout life, you learn it's many rules that has been supplied. They are rules that are told to you as you grew but you never truly learn them until they hit you and you fall on your ass. A few are simple and quick to learn, but at a very painful cost. One is “True love doesn't exist.” a foolish notion to even begin with. Another is: “Nothing is free” That is one of the first ones you learn. And finally, “Life isn't fair.” Surprisingly, that is one of the rules that is harder to accept and learn. Many have to suffer multiple times before they finally understand it. Throughout his twenty-six years of living, he had to learn those the hard way, at the cost of his wife and children. That ungrateful bitch. Because of this, Klus lived in solitude as a hermit, constantly harassed by the neighbors kids or bothered by well-wishers. He had hoped that when he moved to America, in that secluded small town of his careful choosing, that he'd be left alone. But he was apparently wrong. It turned out that the town he moved in was one of those towns where  
everybody knew everyone and festivals crowed the streets each holiday or celebration.

Klus never went to those get-togethers; choosing to avoid people as much as he could. The town-folk tried to get him to come to the festivals at every chance they got, which is one reason he joined Blu; to get away from those who spoke too much How unfortunate for him that he'd get stuck with a team that never shut up. It was lucky that they hardly ever paid him any attention and that they'd rather interact with each other. The only time they'd seem to bother him was when they'd get hurt due to these said “interactions”. He hated his team and they seemed to hate him too. Sure, they were friendly in their own ways when he was first arrived but quickly backed off when they discovered what he was like. It wasn't like he cared. He didn't care what was said behind his back. In all honestly, he'd rather they spoke about him behind his back rather than to his face. To Klus, it made things easier and meant that there was no relationship between him and his team other than utter hatred. He knew they considered him stupid and annoying. They'd even often complain how grating his voice got on their nerves. Engineer never joined in their hate for Klus and would often try to defend him against the harsh whispers of the other team mates. Personally, Klus knew that the man was too damn polite and kindhearted for his own good. He often wondered what a man like that was doing here rather than spend his time with his wife and kids that he missed so much. Aside from him, the only one who even gave him a moment's notice and a nice comment from his team was Soldier. But that was only because the deranged man thought Medic was a woman.

Even so, they all avoided him but none hated him more than the blue Heavy. It wasn't the fact that Klus was German; it was the fact that the Medic existed that made the large Russian man hate him, this much he knew. Vlad just hated him for that simple fact. That's it. The second Klus first got in the man's sight, the large Russian gave a look of utter disgust on his face. The medic tended to avoid Vlad when not on the battle field. To him, the Russian was nothing more than a big meat shield, no more. But because the Heavy made no move to protect the medic whom was healing him from the Red, he sometimes abandoned the man to protect himself. Every once in turn, for revenge, he never alerted the Heavy of the Red Spy around them. The Spy would stab the large man before turning to Klus and nodding a “Thanks” to him before vanishing, leaving Klus to the elements of bullets, bombs, and rockets. When he woke up in respawn, he caught sight of the Heavy who snarled at him, making Klus smirk. Despite the pain of dying and respawning, the result was worth it.

Groaning, Klus rubbed his face; his back aching from holding the medigun for hours on end. As he sat at his desk, he shuffled through his paperwork that went over his team. Closing the folder on Scout's medical history and mental problems, he leaned back in hi seat, removing his glasses so he could rub the corners of his eyes. Sighing, he placed them back on his face, he glanced over at the clock on the wall. A quarter to eight. He gave a quiet snort. With how bad the day had gone, losing and dying all day, he could use a drink and it was a day off tomorrow. Maybe being drunk and forgetting how his life was for a night was a good idea before he acted on his urge to strangle everybody. A blur of white fur jumped on his desk, laying out on the file that Klus had just closed before staring at him, purring as she rolled on her back. Smiling, the medic chuckled quietly as he gave his cat a pet on the head. The black patch over the cat's eyes giving the impression of a racoon's mask.

“Behave while I'm gone, Mask. Daddy's going out for a drink tonight. Don't let them hurt you.” He cooed to his feline, standing up, pulling the file lightly from under the feline, who gave a noise of surprise as she rolled on her belly and bolted off the desk, sparing Klus a look of irritation and a swish of her tail. He just laughed at this. “I'm sorry little one. But I can't let this sit out for all to see. Despite my hate, I have to respect my team's privacy...That and if Scout found out that someone took this and read it, he'd never leave us alone.” Going over to the file cabinet, he placed the file in its proper place before closing the cabinet and locked it. Placing the key, he went out the back exit of the base. It wasn't originally there but he had complained enough that the Engineer went ahead and put it there so the medic wouldn't have to interact with the team as he left.

The bar that Klus went to was a small place that could fit around one hundred and twenty-five people in it. He had been there a few times. Enough for the bar tenders, whoever was working that moment, to know his face and order the second he walked in. Jacky was the bar tender tonight and she greeted him with a smile and a wave as he sat down at the bar. The place wasn't as crowded as it usually was but it had enough people in it for it to get a little loud. The place was a little dark but that was normal with it's dark wooded walls and dark red carpet and seat cushions.

“Hi, Klus.” She greeted, pulling a bottle from the shelf and offering it to him. “Your usual today?” Shaking his head, he rubbed his hand through his long black hair. “Nein. I want to actually get wasted this time. Just give me a vodka, bitte.” Jack nodded and placed the bottle back on the shelf and went to get his order. “Imported or the American brand?” She called out, holding two bottles in her hand. Klus hummed. “Imported.” he answered, watching her nod and place the American Vodka back. There was movement beside him and he almost jumped out of his skin as a large Heavy sat beside him with a smile on his face. This must have been the Red Heavy. Vlad never smiled at him. He was wearing a dark gray t-shirt and tan pants. He looked so casual compared to the medic; who was wearing his dress shirt, brown vest and blue tie with his brown dress pants that went passed his belly button and his nice boots.

“Good choice. The American vodka is so watered down that it can hardly be called vodka at all.” The Heavy cheered with a booming voice and finished with a bellowing laugh that made Klus' body shiver from the deep rumble. Klus said nothing. He couldn't bring himself to as he scowled and glared at the bottles in front of him on the shelves. Looking around for Jacky and not finding her with his drink, he continued to glare at the glass cylinders ahead of him. There was a jab on his side as the Red Heavy elbowed him, gaining the Blue Medic's attention. On the man's face was the biggest smile Klus had ever seen on a Heavy. “What has the alcohol done to gain that face?” He asked jokingly. Klus just continued to scowl. “It's not the alcohol that has gained this face.” He muttered to himself, looking away, making sure the Heavy didn't hear him. The last thing he wanted was a brawl with a member of the other team that was strong enough to break him in half.

Jacky appeared in front of him with the bottle and a shot glass in hand. She quickly set them down on the bar. “I am really sorry about the wait. Our bottle opener went missing a while ago and I had to hunt for the one in the back.” She apologized. He just hummed and waved her away. “Danke.” He thanked blandly, ignoring the glass, he took a small gulp from the bottle, making a face at the burn the alcohol gave as it went down his throat. She sighed and went to the other customers in the bar. There was no conversation between the two enemies as they drank, the Heavy having a plate of fries he was eating with his drink. “So, you're Blue.” The Heavy stated, making Klus freeze in place, with the bottle on his lips, vodka threatening to fall out from between his lips. Breath hitched, he waited for the Heavy to continue. “Never thought I'd see a Blue in this place, what with the coloring.” He motioned to the carpet and walls. Hesitant, he set the bottle down and took small yet quick breaths as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. “Ah, ja. I don't mind the color. It's a nice setting. Especially if you're trying to forget it all.”

The Heavy gave a deep throated chuckle as he took a big mouthful of his drink, neither of them were looking at the other. “True.” The Heavy stated, setting his glass down. “What exactly are you trying to forget?” Klus found himself staring at the heavy with surprise, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. The other man turned to him and gave a small understanding smile. “I'm not stupid. I can tell.” Once again, Klus was scowling and he turned back around for the third time in the past ten minutes. He took another small sip. “Everything.” He dared a big gulp, almost spitting it out with the fire in his mouth. He just barely managed to swallow it, half expecting the enemy heavy to laugh at him, but no laughter came. Klus grumbled. “I hate people.” He said more to himself than anything. The heavy just responded with a hum and finished his drink. Going back to his fries, he offered one to the blue medic who just stared at it then at him. “The fries are good here. You try them, da?” Klus didn't answer but he did accept the fry, nibbling it tenderly. He wasn't all that hungry but it wouldn't hurt to try it, right? Right.

“It's ok. Not as good as other places.” He muttered, taking another nibble on it. There was a chuckle. “True,” The heavy agreed. “But these fill you up.” He looked down at his plate. “Could use more salt but our medic forbids me from eating extra salt. He says that I'm close to a stroke or a heart attack with my age and how much I use on my food.” Klus found a smile slowly form on his face as he nibbled on the fry. It wasn't the story that the Red Heavy was telling him, but the fact that the man was comfortable enough to tell him this. It was a little......relaxing. “You know that respawn could fix anything that a stroke or heart attack does to you, ja?”

He watched the smile grow on the Heavy's face. “Da. But our medic says that he'd rather us not have to go through respawn if it's something he could fix. That, and he said that I'd benefit from this “no salt” diet in the future.” Klus chuckled, an action that surprised him. “That is true. You'll lead a healthier life after the war is over.” His fry was gone now and the Heavy's plate was slowly becoming empty. In a last effort to keep the other man there, he asked “Can I have another?” Never before had he felt this comfortable around another human since his wife left him like the slut she was, taking the twins with her. The Heavy gave him a fry with no hesitation. As he nibbled on the fry, he gave the Heavy a side glance. “You know, you're comfortable to be around. I thought that's I'd be on edge since you're a Red.” He pause before his eyes went wide and he stuttered “By Red I mean the company, I swear.” Despite his fear, the Heavy just gave a rumbling laugh. “I know what you mean, do not worry. I'm not offended.” The Russian assured, patting the blue medic's shoulder comfortably.

“But I have to admit, I could say the same for you. I never thought I would be speaking to a Blue. Not that there's anything wrong about it.” The man held out a huge hand to Klus. “My name is Misha.” Klus just stared the the hand in surprise before looking up at the smiling face with a quirked eyebrow. “'Bear'? Your name means bear?” The hand dropped and the Heavy laughed again. “Not exactly but is close enough. There is a nickname that those close to me that means bear. It is very difficult to explain for me since my English isn't as good as I'd like it to be.” Klue snorted. “Your English is very good considering you probably didn't have a lot of time to learn it before being brought here.” He looked away from the heavy, halting in his eating. “Is it wise to give your name to the enemy? They could use you or get close to you.” He trailed off, in thought of the issues that giving a name could bring. Misha's large, warm hand rested on his shoulder as he looked back up to the man, looking deeply in the man's warm blue eyes.

“Is true that giving a name to the enemy is a bad thing. But it is just us here. And I trust you.” the blue almost snorted. No one trusted Klus. No one had a reason to. “Trust. That's such a fragile thing to break but can be extremely strong.” He muttered, grabbing his bottle. Bringing it to his lips, he whispered “You just met me.” Then he took a drink, waiting for Misha's response. The hand vanished from his shoulder to go to his chin gently and forced him to look in the Heavy's eyes. The Russian wasn't mad, instead, a look of understanding covered his face and shone in his eyes. “You have soft eyes. Very much like my sisters. They are very strong, could take down ten bears. And bears in Russia are much larger than the ones here, at least the ones near my home are. But they all have the same look in their eyes. Can see soul from them.”

Not liking where the conversation was heading, Klus yanked his head from the hand and went to take a drink but the same hand took a hold of his face again. “I am sorry.” The Heavy apologized as he once again forced Klus to look in his eyes. “I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. But I am honest. I am sorry for your pain. I want to be your friend, if you will let me.” The hand left and for once, Klus didn't know what to do. What did one to in a situation like this? Twice, Misha had placed his hand on the medic's face in an intimate yet tender was. How did one react? How did one respond? Not once had he been in a situation like this. His legs screamed for him to run but his brain told him to stay. “I-I...” He stuttered before turning to the bottles and taking a large drink, feeling a rough buzz and his mind going foggy. “I-I am Kl-Klus.” He stuttered once again, mind a bit fuzzy. He risked a look at Misha, who was smiling at him.

“Klus.” Misha whispered, testing the name on his tunge making his voice rumble with his thick accent, causing Klus to shiver as the deep voice seemed to almost be purring. “Is a good name. It suits you very well.” the Blue medic felt his face grow warm and a shy smile flood his face. “Danke.” He replied timidly, facing Misha. “Your name suits you as well. I rather enjoy hanging out with you.” He didn't know where that last part came from. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe deep down, he wanted to have at least one friend in the shit life he was living in. Another rumbling laugh from the Red Heavy. “Da, I do too. We do this again some time. I have to be going. I've been here for six hours.” The man finished with his meal, placing money on the counter for Jacky to get. As the Heavy stood up, Klus found himself grabbing the Russian's arm in a desperate attempt to keep him there longer.

“Don't leave.” Klus whispered quietly, begging clear in his voice. The large hands of Misha took his tenderly. “I am afraid I have to. But I will tell you what. We meet back here around the same time tomorrow? Seven or so?” The medic blinked, fishing through his pockets and pulled out a folded paper and his favorite pen. He shoved them to the Heavy. “Write it down. I won't remember. Not how I am now.” He slurred. Misha snorted in good humor. “Is for the best I suppose.” As Misha wrote down the information for tomorrow, he handed the paper and pen back to Klus who pocketed them with a smile. With a wave goodbye, the Red Heavy left the bar, leaving Klus there, eating his fry with the biggest smile on his face he had in a long time.


	2. The Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm practicing with vocab. Yey! BTW, for any foreign speakers out there, please correct me if any of the words are wrong. I'm not using goolge translate, so I hope I don't screw them up. And the medic's hair is a hat called “The Brutal Boffant” So that's basically how he looks.

His memory wasn't the best after that. When Misha left, Klus had ordered a few more drinks, despite not finishing the bottle he already had; memory foggy before fading out all together. He had completely blacked out; which he knew was a very dangerous thing to happen but it was what it was and he couldn't change it. All he knew was that he somehow made it back to his infirmary and on his bed since that's where he woke up at. During the night, he dreamed. Well, it was more of a memory. It was during his first week at the fort. He was extremely timid back then. But as he thought about his night with the Heavy, he couldn't help but feel a since of familiarly. As he slept, the memory came to him like a blur at first but got clearer as he watched himself head out into that battle.

~

“The man think he's a freakin' rock star.” Klus had heard the Scout groused when he and the boy parted ways when they introduced each other. Or rather, it was more along the lines of the boy bragging about himself while Klus just stared at him disgruntled. Not seeming to care, the boy continued to blabber on while waving his hands in any direction without looking aware he was doing so. The medic's eyes kept glancing from the Scouts moving hands to his lips which kept on rambling and blubbering about who knows what. Klus stopped listening after hearing the boy's title. It wasn't long before his patience with the younger man wore thin. “You talk with your hands a lot, don't you?” he remarked. The question was too quick for him to catch; and he wasn't really inclined to try to stop it. What else was he supposed to say? 'Hi, I am so happy to meet you and your big mouth.” No, he didn't think so. The look Scout gave made it clear that he was offended. The rude noise he made as he waved those hands at him as if to wave away an insect. “Whatever man. You're a bastard anyway.” As the boy turned and headed into the blue base, Klus quirked an eyebrow; a side smirk began to creep on his lips. “Oh, is that all? And here I thought I was just a lovely little schmetterling.” he bit sarcastically, bending down and grabbing his suitcase; going to the base he spotted the boy go in.

“Quiet down, Scout. Just because he has long hair doesn't give you the right to make fun of him.” He heard the Engineer say to the scout as Klus passed through the hallway; passed a door that was slightly ajar. The younger man crossed his arms, annoyed. “Even so. It's just so weird. It's no wonder Soldier came in talkin' about him like he was a chick. He totally looks like one from behind.” Klus paused and looked down at himself curiously. He had the same build as the Medic on the red team, he was sure. He just had long black hair. Shrugging, he continued on, blocking out on the rest of the conversation in the room he passed.

The next day, they were preparing for battle. Watching the others move around antsy to be out o the safety of the base from his corner behind Vlad, he couldn't stop himself from fidgeting and playing with his coat sleeve. The whole thing was intimidating and the cold looks from the Russian wasn't helping him any. Vlad just stared at him as Klus shifted on the spot before practically slamming his mini gun to the ground and stormed over to him, fists clinching tightly.

“Stop shaking!” The giant man demanded, pointing at Klus' face, making him jump at the sudden movement. “You, stop shaking no! I will not fight with a Блядь! Get hold on self! Or I make you.” Vlad finished by pounding a fist in his hand threateningly, demonstrating his strength. Klus just gulped and nodded meekly. This was one reason he hated people. Always wanting to hurt others. Vlad went back to his mini gun, not looking back to him or their team mates who were watching them with mild interest. “Good.” The Heavy said with a satisfied purr. “Stay with me and do not say a thing. If you do, I really will make you a Блядь.”

The medic licked his lips worriedly. “What exactly does that mean?” He couldn't help but question. Vlad just turned to him with a stoic look before turning away, chuckling to himself like it was an inside joke. “Stay by me and you'll never have to find out.” and that was the end of the conversation as the others turned back to preparing for the fight. 'For some reason,' Klus thought sarcastically. 'That doesn't make me feel safe.'

“Mission begins in ten seconds.”

The Announcers voice grated Klus' already frazzled nerves. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out a pair of pyrovision goggles that Miss. Pauling had given him. At first, he wasn't sure why at the time but when he put them on for the first time out of curiosity, he found the colorful images extremely relaxing. It amazed him on how they worked. Flowers became lillipops, medkits became cake and cupcakes, the world was full of color, and when people died, they died laughing and in a burst of balloons, gears and confetti. That last bit he found out shortly after putting them on for battle when the Sniper nearby got blasted with a rocket that had been shot in the base the second the gate opened. With a gasp, he jumped back and away from the explosion in which he knew was really blood and gore rather than the charming balloons and confetti he was seeing.

“Doctor!” He heard Vlad call out. The call snapped him out of his momentary horror as he quickly grabbed his medigun, running out of the base, ducking behind Soldier and Demoman as he went by. He ignored the smirk that Soldier threw at him and the smack his riding crop made on the medic's ass. Instead, he focused on finding those who needed healing as he went by, avoiding any death, carnage, and bullets. He wasn't quick enough as an arrow from the red Sniper lodged itself in his shoulder. Crying out,he fell forward and face first into the cart that his team was trying to push while avoiding getting harmed themselves. Hissing, he sat on his knees, medigun on the ground beside him, as he tenderly poked around his nose which was now bleeding. The pain nearly blinded his vision as he felt it. Deciding it wasn't broken, he adjusted his glasses, grabbed the medigun, and stood up, running off to the cliff nearby, looking down at his and the enemy team. Squinting, he could barley make out his team with the sun shining on his face. From what he saw and heard, judging by the screams down there, they were losing as the red cart came into view.

“Medic!” Jumping, he turned and saw the blue Demoman standing there, holding his broken arm to him. On closer inspection, Klus saw his bone poking out from his elbow. “Hey, give us a hand!” Without hesitating, he raised the medigun, aiming at the Scotsman and turning it on, watching the blue beam flow to the man, healing him as the bone pushed itself back in place as the beam did it's job. “Medic!” Turing halfway around, he saw the blue pyro standing on a high rock behind him. The Pyro pointed frantically at the blue Demoman. “Hammm arph ooh ooing?! Ies eh shpy!” Next thing Klus knew, he was shoved to the ground, medigun flew out of his hands. As he landed, he gasped as the air left his lungs and soon found his face shoved into the dessert dirt by a polished shoe which was connected to the red Spy. The Frenchman laughed and took out a black revolver; aiming at Klus' forehead.

“I deeply appriciate the aid, Medic. But now, I am afraid you must die. Try not to get blood on my suit will you?” Klus clenched his eyes closed as he tensed up, hearing the spy's cruel laughter and the cocking of the revolver. This was not how he was hoping to test respawn. With a hiss of air and the sound of the Spy screaming out, his eyes flew opened to see the spy on fire, crying out for help. The foot was soon removed from his face as the Frenchman ran away and died, dropping his revolver where he fell. Sitting up, Klus blinked. Hearing the cheering from the blue Pyro, he turned to see the man holding a flare gun in his hands, crying out in victory. Klus sighed in relief at the sight of his team mate.

“Danke, Camarade!” He called out, gaining a thumbs up from the pyro in response before he placed the flare gun away and running off with the flamethrower. Pushing himself to his feet, he went and grabbed his medigun; ignoring the burning from where the arrow went into his shoulder. Inspecting it, he gave a noise of disapproval but did nothing more as the ground shook from the massive explosion the red bomb made as it reached their base. Gaining his balance, Announcer spoke with her voice echoing throughout the blue base; which he could hear from where he was.

“You failed.”

“Screaming Eagles!!!” Looking up, he moved just in time to avoid being crushed by the red Soldier's boots. But that movement was enough for him to go falling off the cliff backwards, his medigun once again fell from his hands as he fell, a frightened cry escaped his mouth as he fell; hands reaching out to hopefully grab onto something other than air. He could hear the red team celebrating from under where he was falling and soon enough, he landed in the arms of the red Heavy who was in the middle of cheering. The Heavy stopped in his laughing and joking to look at the small thing he had just caught in his arms and couldn't help but stare at the blue Medic who seemed to be trembling as he clutched Heavy's shirt with a light blue glove. He looked up and saw the large cliff the poor man must have fallen off of. Looking back at the enemy medic in his arms, he couldn't help but stare astonished. The man seemed so small yet the red heavy knew that he was no bigger than the red medic. The blue medic slowly stopped his trembling to look around, trying to figure out he was still alive before looking up at his rescuer only to freeze again before he was back to trembling and giving little whimpers that only could be heard if you were trying to hear them. Even though the goggles kept Misha from seeing the medic's eyes, he knew that they were wide and were shifting around, looking for an escape.

There was a cackle beside him and a hand patted his arms. “Look at that,” The red sniper said, looking at the blue medic with a wolfish look, teeth gleaming. “Looks like you got yourself a present. Want to unwrap it and try 'em out?” At Sniper's remark, The medic thrashed ferociously in the heavy's grip and the large Russian decided the best step was to just let the man go. Gently setting the man down, the medic instantly bolted with his arms covering his face and his hands on his head; a feeble attempt at protecting himself but none of the team shot at him, letting his disappear around the corner and out of sight. When the blue was gone, the entire team, minus Misha and the Soldier, who was sitting on the cliff the medic fell from while playing his trumpet. Demoman held his stomach as he was bent over a crate, laughing in his hands. “Ya' see the look on 'is face?! I thou' he was going ta' have a heart attack!” The man howled and clapped the crate.

Engineer was standing beside him, giving his own laugh that was more like a small hiccup as he wiped his brow. Scout was the first to stop laughing as he turned to the Heavy, who was staring at where the blue had ran. “You ok, tons of fun?” asked Scout, flipping his bat so it rested on his shoulder. Misha grunted and finally looked back to his team before smiling and rubbing his head. “Da. I am just a bit tired.” The red medic clicked his tongue. “Then you should get some rest tonight.” The red medic proceeded to pick up his equipment that got scattered around during the battle. Misha nodded. “I will do that.” He agreed as everyone trekked back to their base tiredly but satisfied that they won once again. As he followed behind, the red heavy wondered when the blue had gotten a new medic since the other one retired. And was this one able to keep up with everything? For some reason, he was worried about the blue medic. Shaking his head to rid himself the thoughts, he jogged to catch up with the group.

Vlad was not happy. Klus could tell even before he arrived to the base. It had taken him a while since he had gotten lost on his way but he obviously figured it out. Reaching the door, he sighed and placed his palms on it before resting his head against its cool surface. It was very hot today; something he wasn't used to just yet. After a second, he pushed away from the door and went in, noting how empty the room was. Shrugging, he took the goggles off and blinked, attempting to get his normal vision back, which he did after a minute. Letting them sit on his head, Klus rubbed his shoulder, having healed from the arrow wound thanks to the medkit he found on his way back. Groaning, he rubbed his neck as he made his way to the infirmary door. But before he could go in, a voice stopped him just as he grabbed the handle. “We lost.” Looking to where the voice came from, he spotted Vlad five feet away, leaning against the wall; arms crossed, a scowl on his face. “I went to respawn many times. Where were you?”

Klus sighed, not really wanting to mess with that mammoth of a man. “It wasn't my fault. I could not find you.” My voice shook, but only slightly. My fear wasn't very clear. He pushed off from the wall and slowly stomped to me. Releasing the door nob, o backed up, eyes watching Vlad as I did so until my back hit the wall and he had me pinned, large hands on either side of my head, cold, angry eyes watching my fearful ones. He continued to scowl as he pushed away, shaking his head. “I was wrong. You are not only a Блядь but you are also Дурак” With that said, he turned and left the hallway through a room further down. He stayed there against the wall, releasing the air he apparently had been holding. Without another word, he bolted in his room, frantically locking it behind him

~

Groaning, Klus rubbed his head, rolling onto his back to get away from the light that was not only blinding him, but was making his head ache worse. Covering his eyes with his hand, he groaned, relaxing slightly. There was a soft chuckle. It was the blue Engineer. “Where am I?” Klus asked wanly. The Engineer snickered as he set a glass of cold water on the night stand which Klus grabbed instantly and gulped the water down before placing the empty glass back down where it was. “Ya' know.” Engineer began quietly as he sat down on the bed beside Klus, watching the medic. “Rumor has it that out residential medic went out and got himself too drunk to drive home. And that a certain Engineer just so happened to get a call from a Miss Kathleen that a certain medic needed a ride home.”

Klus groaned, grabbing his pillow, he his his face in it. “Go away.” He whimpered, voice muffled by the pillow. Engineer gave another quiet chuckle. “Scout wanted to draw on ya'. I was tempted to let him from the mess I saw you in. Seriously, why'd you order ten rounds of fries? I didn't know you liked them.”

“Küss mein Arsch!” If it weren't for his headache, he would have removed the cushion to yell at the Engineer who just flicked his fingers on the medic's head, making him groan from the pain. “Watch yer' language. I don't have five degrees for show, you realize. I had to take German to get one.” The pillow was removed from Klus' face. Blinking he asked “You know German?” Engineer rubbed the back of his neck. “Well...Sort of. Es gibt viele Wörter, die ich nicht verstehe.” The medic blinked again in amazement. “Undertsandable. Not many can get a hang on learning the language of another. That was very good. Your accent was off though.”

“Kinda' hard when you're born and raised in the south, doncha' think?”

Klus hummed. “I suppose that's true.” he placed the pillow back on his face. “Anyhow, just go away, bitte. I want to be alone.” The Engineer got up with a sigh. “Fine, mope in here with yur' hang over all ya' want. Just don't forget your date.”

Klus sat up quickly, pillow flying to his lap. Eyes wide, he zeroed in on the mechanic. “'Date'? What date?” He questioned, confusion written all over his face. Engineer grinned and pulled a note from Klus' coat pocket which lay on his chair and handing it to him. Klus opened it and stared at the paper, paralyzed. “I'll leave ya' now, Doc. I got to fix the stove. Pyro broke it again. I swear, I don't know how he does it. We just got it last week and already I had to fix it three times already.”  
Klus didn't hear him. He didn't even hear the door clam closed. All he could do was focus on the paper staring at him in the face.

Tomorrow, 7pm. Do not forget.  
ps. I remember, do you?  
~Misha 

The handwriting was very neat and clear. As he reread the words over and over, he tried to remember about last night. Suddenly, it clicked. Misha! Vlad's kinder look-a-like! He remembered now. Oh, he was really glad that Engineer didn't know that whoever wrote this was actually the Red Heavy. He could only imagine the problems that would have arrisin should this have gotten out in the open. He reread it again for the third time. Remember? What was he supposed to remember? Last night? Oh well. He was meeting the guy again so he might as well ask him when he met up with him. But what was he going to do until seven?

~~

Translations: (again, correct me if these are wrong)

(Russian)  
Блядь – Slut/Whore  
Дурак – Stupid  
Da – How to pronouse “Yes”

(German)  
Ja – How to pronounce “Yes”  
Nein – How to say “No”  
Küss mein Arsch! - Kiss my ass!  
Es gibt viele Wörter, die ich nicht verstehe - There are many words that I don't understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was going to add more but it's two in the morning and I'm tired. Plus, I don't know when I'll be able to update soon because I have to mow and a party to go to. XD I hope you like this. Two German words I forgot to translate from the last chapter but if you're a bit medic fan r whatever, you should know them by now anyway.


	3. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 3 up and running.

He was standing outside the bar, clutching his coat collar close to his neck. Despite it being the desert region, it got extremely cold at night. As a gust of wind blew by, making the tail of his coat swish as the cold breeze made him shiver. Looking up at the sky he groaned as the veins in his head throbbed. Looking at his watch, he took a quick look before grabbing his jacket again in hopes of keeping what little warmth he had left as he stood outside. He didn't even know why he was outside since the Red Heavy was inside waiting for him; no doubt, glancing at the wall clock, waiting for Klus who was about ten minutes late. Snorting, he turned and went inside, finally grabbing every nerve he had. He'd be the only one of his team there and no one could save him should this turn messy. He walked up to the bar and sat beside Misha, who jumped a little at realizing Klus was there before giving a relieved smile. Klus didn't want to meet his eyes. Meeting eyes only encouraged oncoming greetings and conversations and led people believe you were interested in what they had to say. Even though the heavy had yet to say a word, he refused to look into those eyes. The frightening blue eyes that he and Vlad both shared save for the warmth in Misha's and the cold in Vlad's.

“Was afraid that you were not going to show. I looked for you.” The first words spoken were from Misha. 'Heavy!' Klus scolded himself mentally. 'The red heavy. Not Misha.' He shrugged, taking his coat off; feeling a little warmer than he had been before. Draping it on the back of the chair beside the giant, he sat down with a huff. “It's not like I had anything better to do.” he grumbled mostly to himself. “The entire team had gotten into a conga rally which I rather not be in.” Crossing his arms, he leaned back in his seat while Misha just gave a belly of a laugh.

“Da, my team is the same except I would sometimes join in.” The waiter then came over and took their order before jogging away to another. “You know, I did some research on your name. It's normally spelled with an 'a' in there, da?” Klus snorted unamused before nodding meekly. “Ja. But my mother was very up on the drugs they gave her when she birthed me and insisted on how my name was spelled and pronounced.” As their drinks were placed in front of then along with a large plate of fries Misha ordered, Klus gripped his glass tightly. “I had every chance to change it but I've had it for so long, I don't mind that it's misspelled.” lifting the glass to his lips, he took a hesitant sip; humming at the familiar burn it made down his throat. Beside him, the giant gave a noise of agreement before taking a drink himself without a hesitation. As the heavy picked at his fries, he said “You know, you can have some too.” Klus didn't answer. Instead he just went ahead and took a few, popping them in his mouth and chewed vigorously as if he hadn't eaten all day; which wasn't far from the truth. A single granola bar is not much for a meal of any kind. “Danka,” he thanked, lips tight against each other, making it hard to chew. Misha just nodded and ate some himself.

“Am really glad you came though. Needed someone to talk to.” The heavy sighed, releasing air through his nose as it flared. Klus raised an eyebrow. “You make it sound like you can't speak to your team mates.” the heavy responded with a shrug. “They are afraid of me. Say I am too big. Most of the time, I just stay with our medic. He doesn't mind but he has a speech problem. Stutters when he talks and team picks on him. With me there, they leave him alone.” Klus remained quiet as he chewed his fries. “No one really speaks to you either....Interesting.” the heavy just stared at him, blinking confused. Looking to the large man beside him, he hesitatingly asks “Misha,” the first time the heavy's name came from his mouth. It was a strange feeling. “I-uh.” he looked down at the plate before glancing back up. “What does 'Блядь' mean?” the heavy frowned.  
“Is an insult. Means 'slut' or 'whore'. Where did you hear it?” he explained, looking at the blue medic with such an intencidy as if he couldn't believe the medic knew that word. The sight in those normally warm eyes caused Klus to shiver. “Vlad, our heavy, called me it. When I asked him what it meant, he just said 'Stay by me and you'll never have to find out.'” the imitation was poor but that didn't matter at this point. There was fury in those eyes and Misha's face went hard. “So in other words, your heavy threatened to rape you...” Klus shifted nervously, looking away from the heavy. “Well, I wouldn't go that far. I mean-” 

“Did he do it though?” Misha inturuped, not making any movement except for leaning towards him. The medic looked him in the eyes, wide eyes. “Nein! No he didn't. But he did corner me in the hallway and called me ' Дурак' whatever that means.”

“Means 'stupid' another insult.” The large man supplied as he leaned back,closing his eyes to breathe heavily through his nose as it flared. Finally opening the blue eyes, now filled with concern and fury, he gently grapped the blue medic's arm. “Stay away from him. If he is anything like the people I know back in Russia, he won't let this just sit. He will do something.”

“Ach! I can't do that! Not only do I live with him, but he's my meat sheild! Without him, I'd die quickly! I would like to leave spawn withough dying because your team is spawn camping!” Klus never even realized he was yelling and clinching his fists until the heavy took his fists gently in his huge hands, warmth in those blue irises which relazed the medic when he stared in them. “Then, when you can, leave him and find me, I will protect you.”

“Klus sighed and snaked his hands out of Misha's. “You know I can't do that.” He looked to the plate of fries that was getting cold. “I am with this team until the end. Unless Vlad quits, then I am also stuck with him.” Sighing, he stood up, graabbing his coat, ignoring the alarmed look that Misha was sending him.”This was a mistake. I never should have come here. Goodbye.”

“No, wait.” Misha begged, grabbing ahold of Klus' shoulder. “Please, I am sorry. Don't leave yet.” To this day, whether it was the look on Misha's face or the lack of social interaction by other people, Klus didn't know. Either way, he did end up sitting back down and eating his frie, enjoying his drink, and having a blast with the enemy. For the first time since he came to the war, he was happy and having a good time with another human being.

Ooo

“Hey, doc! Whatcha' doin'?!” Scout yelled at he poked at the medic that was nursing a headache as he did paperwork that he ignored two nights ago. Angrily, he slapped the offending hand away and continued on, massaging his head as he did so. Scout waved his hand to rid himself of the sharp sting the medic gave him, glaring at the medic all the while. “Jeeze, what's with this asshole?” he grumbled. Engineer, who had been bringing supplies for Klus from the tdelivery truck that arrived, frowned at the young man. “Leave him alone, boy. He's got a hangover. Come over here and help me get all these put away for him.” Scout snorted. “Why should I? And why has he been drinking in the first place? He's our doctor, not the demoman.” With that, he glared at Klus who ignored him.

Engineer grumbled and took off his goggles to rub his eyes exasperated. “He was with someone last night, Scout. And it was after shift. Just drop it.” Klus turned in his seat, glaring at the mechanic as he slapped his pencil down on the table. “I don't appriciate you telling people about what I did, Dell!” The Engineer scrached his head, face going a little red in shame. Scout looked between them with wide eyes and stopped to the mechanic. “You mean the doc had a date?!” He hollered. “Who the fuck would date an asshole like him anyway?!”

“I don't know, Her Scout. Maybe the kind that would date you.” The medic bit back, glaring at the scout. The boy huffed, face going red and nose flaring very much the way Misha's did last night. Mentally scolding himself on thoughts of the man, he went back to listening to the scout in the room. “Fine, be that way! I don't need this!” and with that, the scout stormed away, slamming the door as he left. The noise made Klus groan in pain as his head pounded harshly from the sound and the Engineer sighed and opened the box. “Damn that boy. He's going to get himself in trouble one of these days.” he mumbled. “Ja,” the medic agreed, grabbing the pen. “Like father like son.”

“I'm afraid I don't understand, doc.”

“I did a study on the red spy's and the blue scout's DNA. They're father and son.”

“I'm afraid to ask how you got those DNA samples.”

Klus chuckled. “The red spy's when Vlad killed him recently and since I am your medic, I have blood samples from everyone on the team.”  
Engineer turned back to the box, adjusting where he sat. “I don't know how I feel about that.”  
Klus hummed with a smile. “Don't worry. It's for medical purposes only. If anything changes in your body or blood, I need references to fall back on should trouble arises.”

The mechanic grumbled. “That doesn't make me feel any better.”

Klus just chuckled again and went back to his writing. All the while, Engineer was going around, placing medicine and other medical supplies in their rightful places when he stopped at a nearby shelf, with a bottle in his hand that he was staring at with a red face. Klus, noticing the quiet, turned to where the Engineer stood with his back to the medic. “Is there something wrong, Dell?”

The mechnic jumped, startled as he slowly turned, holding the bottle up, face even more red than before. “Is there a reason you have a bottle of lube, doc?” Klus almost fell to the floor laughing at that moment. Biting his lip to hold his amusement it, he stated simply, “Think about it for a minute. Most of the people here are men around their late thirties and I am a doctor. What do you think I'd need that for?”

“Ah...I ah...Forgot about that.”

“Ja,” Agreed Klus as he looked over the Engineer. “By the way, Dell. When WAS your last prostate exame exactly?”  
The Engineer quickly placed the bottle away, shuffling around the room, putting the rest of the boxes contents away nervously. “Quite recently, thank you very much!” he cried, finally finishing up and resting the now empty box on his shoulder. “Now, if y'all need me, I'm going to be away...far away, doing.....something...” Klus snorted and waved him away. “I am only teasing you. I know you had your physical recently. You don't need to worry.”

Dell just grumbled as he left the room, face red, as he avoided eye contact with anyone who passed by him.

Ooo

The air was hot as he raced across the battlefield, healing Vlad as he ran, avoiding the rockets the red soldier shot at him and the bullets of the red scout. Sweat glistened across his brow and neck. “Move!” Vlad hollered as they ran. Nearly tripping over a rock and with his leg mussles aching and pain flared up his back from an earler shot from the red sniper, he pressed on, knowing that Vlad would no doubt strangle him if he ever got sepperated from the large man. He wanted to stop and take a breather since he had been running four hours non stop with no rest or water. They made it into the base and turned a corner when there was a beep and shots from a sentury. Vlad didn't stand a chance against the well hidden sentury as he blew to peieces from the explosions the machine sent out to them. The intencity of the blast radiece sent Klus flying into a wall and behind some crates as pain shot up through his left side and blood dripped from his hairline. Crying as he flew through the air, he grunted and gasped as he made hard contact face first with the floor, breaking his leg. With the combination of the heat, dehidration, bullets, rockets, and being sent through the air violently, he found himself blacking out in the chaotic room, hearing the beep of the sentury and the painful death cry of the blue scout.

Blinking, the first thing he noticed was the pain going through his body and the smell of burnt flesh and rubber wafted to his nose. With the side of his face against the floor, he sighed at its coolness, sparing only a weak look at this arm that was laying beside him, severed from his body and blood flowing frrly from it and the shoulder it once resided on. Had he died shortly after loosing it, he would have respawned with it back on his body.But since the sounds of battle were long gone and replaced by crickets, he never again would have that arm. Not like it would matter. He was bleeding out and would soon die. With night already apon them and respawn shut off for the night, he would finally die for good. Closing his eyes, he accepted the thought of death and forced himself to ignore the pain he was going through,

Casually slowing his breathing, he opened his eyes to stare at the blurry images, his glasses had long flown elsewhere, probably in peices. That's when he heard the pounding of heavy footsteps. Klus knew that, without a doubt, that the only two on either team with a walk that heavy were either the soldier or the heavy. Klus prayed for it to be the soldier. The insane man at least had enough decentcy to end his life quickly. But being behind crates, he would not be seen and there was no way Klus could crawl out of there. So he resorted to crying and whimpering, hopng that the agony would be ended. The footsteps pause to listen to his soft, weak cries before they hurried to the crates and pushed them aside.

Be it either relief or distress, Klus cried harder. It wasn't the red soldier. It was Misha, the red heavy who had found him. Who was now staring at him in shock horror at what he had found. “Klus!” Misha cried as he sprang forward, grabbing and cradling the blue medic close to him, not noticing the amount of pain the movement and contact caused him. “Klus! What happend to you?!” But the medic didn't answer. Instead he just cried harded as darkness began clouding his eyes once again. “Niet! Don't go to sleep! Please Klus! Stay away! You'll be alright!” But Klus couldn't keep his eyes open. He just wanted sleep. He just wanted it to end. And with that, he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The story isn't done yet. Sorry for taking so long. For the longest time, the very top part already had been written but the rest hadn't. I can't update for a while after this because plans would get in the way but here's this for you until I get another chapter posted.


	4. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mistakes. I lack a beta so they will be there no matter how many times I go back and check.

When he first became aware of his surroundings, he was so weak but he didn't feel any pain and he also couldn't move. Klus made a feeble attempt to open his eyes but found that he couldn't. No part of his body would respond to his will except for his lungs, which hurt as he took each breath. In his ears, he could hear his heart beat painfully slow and a beeping sound followed the rhythm of his heart, among other sounds.

“Can you help him, Wolff?” Who's voice was that? It sounded familiar but Klus just couldn't think of who it was.

“J-ja....Bbuuuu-t I Neeed to get the e-engineeeeer toooo c-c-create a n-new a-arm forr him.” Now that voice, he knew was someone he didn't know. But Klus remembered someone talking about someone with a stutter like this. Who was it? Who were they? Where was he?

“He can do that?”

“Ja...”

“Would he do that? For a medic from the other team?”

“I-it was h-hhhissss ssssentury tthat ddid that tttto hiim.”

There was a short pause before the first voice appeared again.

“Da....Good point. He would feel horrible leaving Klus like this....Should I go get him now?”

There was faint shuffle of movement.

“Do iit. Iii Neeeed to ppput hiiim bback ttto sleeep. Tthe vitals ooon hiss machiine sssayss heee's awakkke.”

“Klus? He's awake?” Hurried footsteps reached his side. “Klus? Are you awake? Please. Open your eyes.” The voice sounded relieved and he felt two large warm hands cup his own gently in their strong grip.

“Ii'mmm afraid hhe cannnnnot do thatt withhh allll the blllood ddriedd onn hissss eyessss.”

“But he is awake.” The relief was clear in his voice at that statement. “So he can hear me.”

“Hhhe'ss iin a llot oof ppain....Ii need tooo iinduce hhhis sleeppp nowww...” Softer footsteps retreated away from where Klus and the large stranger resided. “Gggo gget thhhe enngineer nowww.”

“Da...Don't worry, Klus. Will be fine...Will be back on field in no time.”

But the blue medic wasn't listening any longer as he felt a prick in his remaining arm and a heavy drowsiness forced his mind in the dark abyss of sleep.

OOO

When he woke up again, his body painfully throbbed with each beat of his heart. Groaning, he turned his head, feeling a heavy weight on his right side.  
“That should do it. Hey, blue, can you hear me?” There was a southern voice that sounded very much like Dell that asked him. In response, he could only muster a groan in pain, not even able to move his tongue without his body flaring in pain. “It's alright. I know you're in pain but I need to know that nothing goes wrong with your new arm. It should work like your old biological one. Try to move it.”

Klus just groaned again but made the attempt, hearing the sound of quiet scraping of metal wiggle and shake and the skin on his shoulder give an uncomfortable tug. “There you go. Try moving all of your fingers instead of your pinkie.” As he made the attempt, not knowing if he was succeeding as his eyes were still closed, the only hint he was doing what was asked was the southern voice that was guiding him. There was a soft chuckle. “That's it. It'll put too much strain on you to ask you to do more. It should work. Now, I have to tug it to make sure it's firmly attached to your skeleton but other than that, you should be fine. Now don't tense up. This will hurt.” 'Hurt' didn't even begin to describe the agony he felt as he screamed the second the movement was made. Nothing the Engineer could have possibly said could have prepared him for the agony he felt. His throat burned from his screaming as the Engineer moved the fake limb around, testing it for any flaws as he whispered apologies and understanding concern.

“WHAT IS HAPPENING IN HERE!?” Misha's booming voice rumbled through the air as he burst in the room, slamming the door open, staring deadly at the southern man. The red Engineer stopped what he was doing and raised his arms up in alarm as he attempted to calm the man who was now storming to him. “Calm down, big guy. I'm just making sure the arm is on him right.”

“You are hurting him!” The heavy hollered grabbing the front of the Engineers overalls and lifting him in the air. The other man, in response, grabbed the large hand holding his front and suspended with his legs dangling a foot from the ground. “Easy big fella.” The mechanic repeated in a soothing yet slightly intimidated voice. “It will hurt him for a long while. Trust me, I know.” he ended pointing to his gloved right hand. Misha said nothing but kept his face hard as he lowered the mechanic to the ground. As the large hand released him, Engineer patted down his overalls to smooth them out, ridding f wrinkles.  
“He will be in a lot of pain for a long time. Considering that the whole mechanical arm is attached to his bones, nerves, muscles, and skin. Let's just say, he won't be fighting for a while, let alone use that arm.”

Misha seemed to think that over. “Nothing we can do?” At this the Engineer scratched his chin. “Well, there is an ointment that my grandfather made when I lost my hand repairing a factory machine...But the ingredients are hard to find. If there are any of those plants that he referred to “Black leaves” then they might be extinct.”

“You find them.”

“No can do, buddy. If Red found out I was using ingredients not sponsored by then, you can consider my employment here terminated.”

The heavy glared at the small man in front of him with a strange silence between them. As Klus' heart monitor beeped between them, not a word was spoken for a good five minutes. Finally, the giant spoke with a sneer. “It was your sentry.” The engineer responded with a glare of his own; looking up at the heavy and crossed his arms. “Fine.” the southern spat. “But if I get fired, I'm taking it out on you.” Misha just nodded. With a sigh, the mechanic took one last look over the blue medic before he grabbed his tool box and started for the door, stopping with it wide open and hand on the handle to look back at the Russian. “Why are you so concerned with this guy anyway? You don't really know 'em do ya?”

The heavy nodded again before pausing and shaking his head negatively. “Niet. First day on the job. Saw him a good distance.”  
Engineer chuckled. “Yeah, I remember that day. You and doc got into a good fight that day and you went to sulk on the roof.”  
The heavy frowned and snorted. “Did not pout.” He sighed. “Anyway, saw him from the roof. That's it.”

“You just saw him and bam, you were worried for him?

“Da, could say that. He looked small and helpless. Just clicked.”

With that, the red engineer let out a heavy breath of air through his nose dejected. “A bit of advice big guy. Rom someone with experience, don't rely on clicks. They're nothin' but trouble.” He turned to leave but before he closed the door, he paused it mildy ajar. “And if I were you, don't get attached to this medic. Red and Blue don't mix. Especially if our bosses find out.” And with that, the door shut with a soft click.

Misha just stood there, staring at the door in confusion at the smaller mans words before a pained groan from Klus forced his attention to the blue Medic on the cot, a steady trail of IV fluids flowing into his veins from a thin, clear tube. Brushing the black bangs from the medic's forehead, he brushed his thumb gently over Klus' closed eyes. “The pain will end soon,” He soothed to the groaning blue. “Our medic and engineer are excellent just like you and your engineer. You will be fine.”  
Klus just answered with a dry cough.

Ooo

It was like he was never in pain at all, or at least, for the next seven hours it felt that way. The ointment that the red engineer had placed on him seemed to stop the pain instantly. But even though he was in pain, Klus was still stuck on a cot in the red base. Sure there was always a chance of someone other than the heavy, medic, or engineer that could find him there and kill him and the thought terrified him since he wasn't sure if his new robotic arm would respawn with him. But despite that, he found that he was utterly bored out of his mind. So with what time he had, he would inspect his arm and made several attempts at moving the metallic limb. The Engineer, who ironically enough, was also named Dell, assured him that it would survive water and be with him for the rest of his life. With all his attempts, Klus could only manage to lift the thing by the elbow yet, not move his fingers just yet.

“They're a bit tricky. It's not completely like working a normal hand,” The red Dell had told him. “It'll take some time getting used to it. But when you master it, it'll just be like your old arm.” So he continued to work on it.

Misha came in often. Whether it was to talk or bring him food, he was always around. Most of the time, Klus didn't even know what to think about that. He knew members of the enemy team shouldn't feel more like a family than his actual team did. He should be able to rely on his team and not cower from them. He shook his head bitterly. “No. The reason he joined that team was so he'd be left alone and get away from people. But ever since he joined, he found himself interacting with people more and more than he ever cared to. And his cat. Who was taking care of mask all this time? He hoped she wasn't dead or starving. And his team, did they even know he was gone? Probably not. They might think that he was away again. Three days in the Red base and no rescue attempt had been made. Not that he wanted any mind you.  
The click of the door alerted Misha's arrival. He had a sandwich in one hand and soup in the other. “Wolff said that you need soup.” With that, the bowl was placed on the table beside the bed as the heavy sat down on the chair beside him. “Another cease fire. It is going to be on for a week. Your team thinks you dead for good and want a replacement.”  
Klus quirked an eyebrow. “And you know this, how?”

Misha smirked. “Announcer tells us. Or rather, Miss Pauling did on her behalf. What are you going to do?” Klus responded with a hum and grabbed the sling from the bedside table, avoiding knocking the soup over. “I will need to go back then. I cannot afford to be replaced.” He wrapped the sling around his neck as he made an attempt to put his new arm in it but failing in the process. Misha gave a look of alarm. “Leave? Neit! Stay here and rest. Let them get new doctor.”

Klus snarled in his frustration and forgot about his arm for a moment. “I can't! If I am proclaimed as dead then there's going to be a whole mess when they find out I am alive. And Mask...I can't leave my cat. She's all I have. No, I need to go. It's final.” the heavy sighed, knowing he had lost the fight and placed his sandwich by the soup. “Very well. But let me help you. You must also eat before you go.” Klus nodded and allowed Misha to wrap his arm in gaze all the way up to his neck and let him place his arm in the sling. “Keeps them guessing.” The giant chuckled as he stated that and grabbed the bowl. “Let me help you eat.”

ooo

The blue base was in an utter frieze of his team mates yelling in his face. Demanding on how he could let them think he was dead, as if it was his fault. Hour after hour, that went on. Not a single one, save for their engineer blue Dell, and Vlad, who oddly enough, was eying him from across the room with his bandana tight on his head and hid black beard stubble flaked in sandwich crumbs. Even stranger was that the blue heavy was eyeing Klus' arm like it had offended him. After all the yelling, screaming and hollering, the blues desperced in their own directions to do things by themselves. Dell stepped up to him with a small smile. “Welcome back, doc. How're ya feelin'? Ya' know. Despite all that?” Klus shrugged tiredly. “Fine, danke. How's Mask? Did you feed her for me?”

Dell frowned and scratched his head in confusion, nearly knocking his hat from his head as his blond hair flowed freely from the helmet. “Now that's the strange thing. I actually did go feed her but once I got to your room, he food bowl was filled and she had new water. Even her toys were moved around like someone had been playing with her.” the medic blinked in bewilderment. “That is odd. Everyone but us hates her. Who would care for her?” Dell shrugged. “I'm not sure. Do ya want me to set up a camera in there?”  
“Ja. But only if I am away for a while. I don't want that on while I'm dressing or anything.” Klus replied with a grin. The engineer gave a weak chuckle. “Same here.” He looked to the sling. “So what happened to your arm anyway?”

The blue medic grinned. “Come to my room and I will show you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey another chapter. Something funny was happening to my document so there's going to be a few errors because I didn't want to mess with my document so late tonight. Hope you liked this one. BTW, I will post pictures of how my Engineer and Medic look so you can have an idea. I can't do that for Vlad since I don't have the proper items for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fairly short chapter. I had written this a while ago and really late.

“What in sam hill happened to your arm?!” Dell cried the second Klus removed the gaze. Klus smirked as he flexed his arm a little yet leaving it in the sling. “In the last battle, I lost my arm. The red engineer found me. And well...'fixed' me, you could say.” He lied and watched as the blue engineer rub his gloved hand subconsciously as if soothing an old wound. It seemed so far that the only difference between the two counterparts was that the Blue Dell had hair and the red one didn't. “Well, that was....awfully nice of him...” Muttered Dell as he looked to the ground, hiding his eyes behind his goggles. “Well, it was his sentry that did this to me.” A meow broke out and a soft body rubbed against his leg. Looking down, he smiled when he saw Mask.

“You're alright.” He cooed, bending down and petting her, letting her sniff and rub her face on him. Petting her head to her back, his fingers slipped under her collar, allowing a folded piece of paper that had been tucked in the leather to slip onto the floor by his feet. “What's this?” He questioned, picking up the paper and unfolding it. Dell, spotting the movement, stood next to the man, resting his weight on his arm that he placed on the medic's good shoulder. “What'cha got there, Medic?” humming, Klus scanned the words on the paper, going pale at what he read as the paper fluttered back to the floor as his hand shook. “Doc?”

Shaking Klus lightly, Dell realized he wasn't going to get an answer from the shocked man. So he bent down to retrieve the paper and took a glance at the words. There on the paper were three simple words, scribbled in bold black ink.

YOU. ARE. MINE.

No name was placed on the paper and the handwriting was unknown. Frowning, he crumbed the letter in his hand before turning and heaving the shocked man from his position and setting him in a nearby chair while Mask followed, meowing in confusion at the sudden behavior change in her human. She rubbed against the medic's legs, hoping to get pet some more but he just seemed to ignore her now. Meowing again, she pawed at his leg. “Not now, kitty.” The mechanic cooed softly, shooing the cat away. “Doc's not feeling good right now.” Watching the cat jog away to her scratching post that she could sit on, he faced the medic again, grabbing his shoulders, shaking harshly.

“Doc, snap out of it!” He growled, shaking the man again. This seemed to jolt him awake as he glanced around the room with wild eyes. “Someone was in my room.” He stated quietly. His voice sounded so distant from him. “I didn't mind at first since Mask was being cared for but now that this came up.” He paused to take a breath. “Someone was in my room.” He repeated horrified. Dell sniffed and shook him again but lighter, getting Klus' attention again. “Was this the first time something like this happened?” He asked, watching the slow hesitant nod that answered him. “Alright. We just got to keep our eyes out. Maybe it was just a prank. You know how Scout can be if he's out for revenge. Did you do anything to him? Maybe he was just trying to upset you.”

“Nein!” Klus cried, grabbing Dell's arms. “I did nothing to the Scout and he wouldn't go this far. But you are right. Maybe it was just a prank.” He began to settle down, gripping to the arms of the mechanic for dear life. “Maybe it means nothing. No reason to be frightened.”

Once Klus released his arms, Dell shook them to get the blood flowing back in them. Rubbing his hand, he gave a hard stare at the other man. “Well, prank or not. This is nothing to shake off. You tell me if something like this happens again. I'll go ahead and get to work on that camera. Shouldn't take me that long. I'll have it installed in your room tomorrow and I'll give you a remote similar to Spy's watch so you can turn it on and off.” Shoving his hands in his overall pockets, he sighed. “Best not alert anyone about this. Not until we know the facts. I'll also get to work on a new lock for your door. You know. Just in case.” Klus just nodded stiffly. Satisfied, the engineer turned and started for the door. But before he could grab the door nob, Klus was right by him, gripping his wrist again.

“Could.....Could I stay in your room tonight? I just...” He paused, releasing the wrist as the engineer watched him cautiously. “I just feel so violated right now. I've had people do this before....sort of. Breaking into my home.” Dell's face softened and he clapped the Medic on his shoulder. “Sure, Doc. I'll get the cot ready for you tonight. Now go and try to relax. You're a nervous wreak right now. And watch out for Vlad. He's been on a rampage since you vanished days ago.”

With that said, the smaller man was out the door, leaving Klus in his room with Mask purring and rubbing his legs again. Scooping her up into his arm, she continued to purr as he held her close. “I don't like this, Mask.” He whispered into her fur. Mask, of course, didn't respond. He rubbed her face, having her lean her head to the side to get more. “I don't suppose you could tell me who was caring for you these past days?” He smirked as she meowed contently and let he back down to the floor as she wiggled, wanting down. Watching he saunter off under the bed, he sighed. “What am I supposed to do?” A rumble from his stomach was his answer. Giving in to hunger, he left the safety of his room and went to the kitchen to where the Pyro sat at the table, playing with the googly eyes he usually wore on his mask and the hood flopped on his masked head as he shook the plastic eyes, giggling as they moved. Smiling at the childish behavior, Klus went to the cabinets and searched through them.

“Hemmmmhro Medic.” The only thing Klus could make out from Pyro's greeting was his title and he smiled at the flame lover. “Good afternoon, Pyro. Do you know if there is any food left over that I can eat?”

Pyro set one of the plastic google eyes on the table and tapped the tip of his gas mask in thought and fiddled with the other in his opposite hand. Making an exclamation, he dropped the other eye on the table and hopped over to the fridge and pulled out a box of cereal. Tipping his head, Klus took the box hesitantly, staring at it then the Pyro. “Is there a reason this is in the fridge?” he asked. Pyro closed the door, shrugging. “Uhh dummoph.” was the answer Pyro gave as he giggled and hopped back to the table and went back to playing with the plastic eyes, giving off more giggles.

Deciding not to question the moment, the medic just grabbed a bowl, spoon, and milk; mixing it together, not noticing Vlad come in while his back was turned. The heavy spotted the medic and looked to the Pyro with a heated glance. Pyro, feeling the eyes of the heavy on him, just stared at Vlad in a mocking manner. It was only when Vlad slapped his fist in his hand, did the Pyro quickly grab his googly eyes and jog out of the room with fright. Klus had just finished prepping his cereal when two large arms slapped on the counter on each side of him, trapping him in place.

Gulping, Klus froze, knowing exactly who it was. “I could not find you after the battle.” Vlad's deep voice was menacing as it rumbled in his ears. The fingers on each of the heavy's hands flexed against the counter tops. With each pound of his heart, he could hear the heavy beats it made and his breath quickened. “Bitte...” He begged softly, dreading to move. “Don't do this...”

“Don't do what?” Klus wasn't sure if Vlad was mocking him or if he was being sincere. “We are just talking. There is nothing wrong with that.” Ah, so he was playing this game. A game that Klus had become very aware of since his time here. “Bitte...” He begged again, gripping the spoon tightly in his hand. “I don't want to talk. I want to eat. Bitte....please leave...”

The hands were on his wrists instantly and he found himself turned so fast that the spoon went flying out of his hands and onto the floor. Now, he was forced up against the counter as Vlad shoved his body against Klus'. Those large hands of the heavy's hurt as they held onto him tightly, pinning him. The metal arm hung limply in Vlad's grip as he grasped it. Vlad's breath was rank with alcohol and ham as it blew on the medic's face. “We are having this talk, little medic.” Vlad spoke dangerously quiet as he squeezed his arms tighter, causing Klus to gasp as he felt the pain from his arm as the ointment began to wear off. “I remember telling you to stick close to me a month ago. You did not. I remember telling you what I would do to you if you did not. Should I remind you? Give you another chance?”

Whimpering, Klus tried to wiggle out of the heavy's hold. “Bitte. The note was enough. Please, no more.” He whimpered again. At this, Vlad gave a harsh, confused look. “What note? I did not write a note.” With this said, Klus was spun around again and his back was forced against Vlad's front. With his arms squished to his front, Klus was unable to move as Vlad sniffed his hair in ecstasy and shifted both of the medic's arms into one of his huge hands to use his free one to grab the medic's crotch. Crying out in surprise, Klus whimpered at the contact. “Listen and listen well.” Vlad rumbled. “I will give you another chance. Do what I say, and you will be fine. Disobey,” Vlad squeezed his crotch painfully, causing the medic to break out in tears. “And I keep my promise. Understand?” Klus nodded quickly and the heavy let him go. Falling to the floor, he cried out in pain as his metal arm hit the floor with a clatter. “You have such a sweet cat.” the heavy continued with a dark grin. “Let's hope nothing happens to her.”

Crying, the medic held his arms close to himself, leaning against the counters, glaring hatefully at the heavy. “You stay away from her!” he hissed, biting his tongue harshly enough to have blood leak freely. At the biteing comment, the heavy laughed. “like you can stop me.” Vlad stated and leaned forward to hover over the medic on the floor. “What are you going to do about it?” But Klus said nothing. He just stared at the heavy angrily, knowing that there really was nothing he could do about Vlad. The chances of him stopping the giant from harming his cat was little to none.

“What's going on in here, maggots?!” A shout from Soldier as the man came in the room with his grenade launcher strapped firmly to his back. The American stared at the two from his helmet with a heated gaze. “I did not say you could eat, you tub of lard! And you, cupcake!” He pointed at Klus who bit back tears of relief at the sight of the crazed man. “Weren't you supposed to be elsewhere?! I don't recall telling you that you could linger in the kitchen! Other people have to eat too! Both of you! OUT! And take this garbage with you!” Soldier finished, pointing at the cereal. Klus took this opportunity to flee with his food, mentally thanking the Soldier for coming in but cursing the fact that he didn't arrive sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm trying to make the chapters longer. But I failed this time since I have to get to bed and I was stuck on it at the beginning. Here's another chapter. Yey


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If translations are wrong, please correct me.

He nearly bowled over the Scout in his haste to get out of the base, dropping the now empty bowl on the ground, hearing it smash into pieces. “Watch where you're going you freakin' loser!” Scout yelled to him as Klus ran off and out the base door. Ignoring the hot, blaring sun and the humid air. He kept running off the base property and met up with the blacktop road with its old painted lines. But he didn't stop. Continuing his run, he followed the empty road until both of the bases were out of sight and he was exhausted to the point where he fell to his knees panting and gasping for air. Sweat poured off his face and his heart thumped in his chest painfully. Finally getting his air, he cursed the blue heavy. Hating the fact that he was useless against the man. The giant could do anything to him and Klus was powerless to stop him, exactly like what had happened today. And Klus' mouth became bitter with disgust. Because Vlad knew that he had power over the blue medic. And he showed that very well; proving he could do what he wanted to him and there was not a single person that could stop him.

“Except Misha.” The sudden thought caught him off guard and he stopped his cursing, staring down the road. It was true. What better way to rid a heavy than with another heavy. But then again, the chances with them fighting, it was always fifty-fifty; depending on who had a medic at the time and how much health and bullets they had. Shaking his head, he bit his finger gently. Vlad was exactly why he hated people. Always hurting people to get ahead. Klus' own wife had been like him. Only marrying him for the money he had made as a doctor. She didn't even like the kids she bore. They were the reason he stuck by....They were also the reason she had them, wanting to trap him with her so she could have his money. His thoughts went to his kids. Was she feeding them? Caring for them? Klus hadn't seen them in nearly a year now and he was worrying about them. With the rumble of a on coming engine, a large green van stopped beside where he sat on the ground. Tiredly, he looked up at the driver and spotted Misha, the red heavy.

“How did you know I was here?” Klus asked exhausted. The heavy's face had a large, disappointed frown on it. Misha's eyes were hard as they looked at him. “Saw you leave your base...Get in. I'll take you back.” Klus shook his head as he stood up slowly and got in the passenger seat, buckling, not eve realizing that his metal arm had been moving slightly like it had done that for years. “Nein. I don't want to go back to base right now.” He sighed, resting his head against the back of the seat. As the heavy began driving; making an illegal U-turn as he did so, Klus continued. “After what happened with Vlad, I don't want to go back just yet.” Misha's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

“Da. Figured as much. What did he do this time?” 

Klus swallowed at the memory. “He actually grabbed me. He's never grabbed me before. And....I don't know. He was being very inappropriate, grabbing my crotch.” He looked to the heavy pitifully. “He threatened to keep his promise if I didn't listen and obey him.”

Misha was snarling at the road as he continued driving. “This is why I wanted you to stay away from him. Vlad is a dangerous man. Is more like a monster. Never changed.” Klus blinked. “You know him?” he asked, gripping the seat belt. The giant nodded. “Da...” he answered. “I should know him since he is my twin brother.”  
“Your twin!? You and him are related!?” Klus couldn't even make the connection. Sure they both looked a like but he never really thought that they'd be related. He watched as Misha took a deep breath and releasing it slowly. “Unfortunately. We were never really close. While he liked violence, I rather preferred sitting back with book. He was the reason I joined this war. Wanted to protect his team from him. Did not know we'd be fighting against each other on different team.”

“Why does he do that? What reason could he have to be like this?” The medic questioned meekly as he looked down to his lap, glaring. The heavy shrugged. “No one knows why people are the way they are. But he has always hated me...He always hurts people I like...and those I have feelings for.”

The German found himself blinking in confusion, watching the Russian's body language. He could tell with how tense Misha held his body, was that the giant was furious, and his eyes told him of a sadness he buried. “Can you explain?” The other man took another deep breath and his arms relaxed a little. “He killed my partner...My lover, a long time ago.” He turned to Klus for a second to ask “You have a problem with that?”

The medic hummed. “Not really. I'm fine with that. But he....why? Nothing makes since.” He shook his head in confusion. “Why did he kill your lover?” Misha said nothing. Choosing to keep silent. Rubbing his head, he growled in frustration. “And why me? I don't understand.”

“My brother has a very dangerous way of showing.........Affection, if it can be called that...or maybe it's.....” The giant stopped speaking and held in a breath of air, going tense again. His body straightening up. “Maybe he's doing this because I have feelings for you...”

Klus felt his eyes growing. “W-what?” he stuttered, shocked. Misha said nothing as he pulled the can to the side and parked it before twisting his body to face the German. “I-I was not going to tell you. Tried many times to keep my distance so not to scare you off. But I find myself having... feelings for you.” The heavy's fingers were twitching and his chest was expanding quickly with each breath he took. Klus' mind went blank. He hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected any of this when he had gone back to the blue base. What was one to do in this case? “Misha...I...” he couldn't finish. What was he supposed to say, sitting there in the seat, frozen. Would it really be that bad to give it a try? Growing up, he had been taught it was wrong and only getting his own opinions about the subject when he was twelve. The things he used to believe were still there. Dare he try it?  
Throughout the silence, the heavy's eyes closed and he released the air he was holding. “It is alright. I understand. Will not bring it up. Will leave you alone.”

“Wait,” Klus didn't even try to stop himself, having the heavy leave him alone.....the thought made him cold. “I...I will give it a try...I mean...I don't exactly know what to do. My marriage wasn't the best example of how a relationship could go...Honestly, I'm a little off guard.”

“But you will try?” the hope in Misha's voice rang loudly. Klus nodded slowly, unsure but willing. “I just...What do we do?”

The giant smiled, eyes gentle as he held on to the smaller man's chin. It was an intimate gesture. A soft butterfly touch that one never thought the giant could have. Blushing slightly at the feeling o fit, he gave another gulp but weakly this time. “Do not worry, Klus. We go at your speed. Whatever you feel you can do, I will help. There is no rushing this.” Klus nodded, relieved. “Ja...” he spoke softly. “My speed...” The hand left his face and the Russian went back to driving, leaving the medic to his thoughts. No one could find out about this. Who knows what would happen should their bosses find out. It was against code on multiple levels. But as he looked back to the heavy, he found he didn't care.  
“We have to figure out what we are going to do with Vlad, now.” Misha chimed out of the blue. “I will not let him hurt you again. Was there anything I should know about?” Klus looked at the car ceiling in thought. “When I got back, our Engineer told me that when he went to care for my cat, someone beat him to it. And there was a note...in her collar that had me frightened beyond what it should have.”

“Do you have note?”

“No. Dell took it with him when he left.....Dell is the name of our Engineer too. Anyway, I confronted Vlad about the note but he denied the note”

“Very funny about the Engineers. Is he going to do anything to help?”

“He's going to build a camera for my room and install a new lock for my door tomorrow.”

“What about tonight?”

“I'm staying in his room tonight. He's putting a cot up for me.”

“Good, good.” 

The car was silent the whole ride until Misha parked right before they reached the bases. “Can't be seen with you. The others would see.” He said remorsefully, grabbing ahold of Klus' hand, rubbing his knuckles gently. The medic gripped back. “I know.” he answered with a smile. “I will see you on the battlefield.”  
The giant smiled sadly as he let the hand go. “Those are the exact words lover should never say to each other.”  
Klus held his smile. “I know.” He repeated. “I know.”

“Be careful of Vlad.” The Russian warned. “Vlad may have denied the note. But he is a liar. Do not trust him at all. I have no doubt he planted that in your cat's collar.”

OOO

“Your room I not what I had expected it to be.” Klus chimed as he set his pillow and blankets on the cot. And it was true. He had thought that Dell's room would be cluttered with metal, scrap, boxes and crates. Never in a million of years would he have thought that the mechanic would enjoy things like “Harry Potter” or any other magic related things, being the science and mechanical man he was. Also, the room was Clean and brightly lit with the window being angled to where the sun was at for a good portion of the day. Dell laughed as he shoved his couch closer to the wall to make room for Klus. “Yeah. No one ever expects anything that I do or have. It's nice to see their expressions when I say or do anything they don't think I do.”

The medic smirked. “And that happens a lot?”

“All the time. If you'd come out of your room more often, you'd get to see their faces. Yesterday, I was talking to Trent over a few bottles of his Scumpy, or whatever he calls it, and I shouted at the top of my lungs 'Mother Fucker Trucker!'. Not a clue why I said that. Maybe I was drunk, oh but Trent's face was priceless.” Klus laughed. He wasn't surprised. He imagined the Demoman staring at Dell with his jaw to the ground, eye so wide it could have been used for a golf ball.  
C  
huckling, he fixed the blanket on the cot. Dell, still smirking, stepped toward the medic, “Hey, uh, Doc.” He began, catching Klus' attention. “I'm gonna have to hold off on the doors lock. We're heading to a new base in a few days. I got the camera that you can place in your room when we get there.”

At this, Klus threw his hands in the air. “How do you all know this? I swear.” Dell chuckled. “If you read the letter I dropped off in your room, then you would have known too. Any tie we change locations, we get letters, telling us.”

“Ahhh....Anyway. Where are we heading?”

“Someplace cold. It just says 'Mountain Top'. No idea where it's at but those who aren't driving gets to ride the bus there.”

“Joy.”

OOO

Sure enough, two days later everyone was packed and thrown on a bus if they weren't driving. Grumbling in his seat, he held his coat in his lap. On top of the coat, sat a box that Misha had given him in secret. “Is going to be cold.” He had said, shoving the box in the medic's hands. “Here. I made this for you to keep warm... я тебя люблю.” And with a quick peck on Klus' cheek, he said quietly, “Я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда”

Of course, The medic had no clue what the heavy had said but it sounded wonderful to his ears. Looking at the box, he thought of all the things that could lay inside. Should he open it now or later? Misha told him that it was going to get cold so he probably should open it now. Taking off the lid, He gazed at the object in wonderment. Reaching in, he pulled out a neatly knitted scarf. Brushing his fingers over the soft fabric, he smiled at it fondly. It was an ugly thing but Misha had made it for him and that's what made it perfect. Pushing his face into it, he could smell the cologne that the giant used on it. The giant must have worn it at some point to gauge how long it should have been.  
Humming, he propped his legs against the back of Trent's bus seat. The Scotsman had been deeply asleep since the beginning of the trip and wouldn't notice the slight discomfort of having knees in his back as he snored away. Sighing in content, he stared out the window at the passing scenery of desert.

===

Translations:

1.я тебя люблю – I love you (Russian)  
2.Я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда - I fell in love with you from the first sight (Russian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, slightly longer chapter. How was that? If the translations are wrong, please let me know. I will not be offended. I'm doing research on these phrases so I'm not google translating them. XD


	7. Worst Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fair warning to those underage, this story has been rated M which means, that mature content will appear in this story eventually if not already.  
> Also, if I mess the translations up, please feel free to correct me. Thank you.  
> WARNING: Rape. If the subject is sensitive for you, then you might not want to read.

Klus never remembered falling asleep on the bus. His dream was foggy for the most part. He lay on a soft, well furbished bed stomach first, completely bare of anything aside from another body above him. Both were moving at slow pleasing speeds as they groans and moaned their pleasure. During this, Klus never could catch a glimpse of his dream lover's face, nor could he feel the complete weight on his back as he was pressed into the mattress, groaning a name he could not hear escape his mouth. With another thrust, Klus found himself whining weakly, not finding much pleasure at that moment. His dream lover bent down and whispered in his ear, “Всё будет хорошо ” His lover cooed as he rubbed the German's hair back with a soft hand. Groaning, he placed his face into the mattress and bit the sheets. He knew that his lover was speaking words to him, but he did not hear the voice. But he could guess. His lover was Russian. Was that Misha?

“Ich verstehe nicht.” He whined, face still mashed into the mattress. He felt the rumble of his lover as he purred soothing words in Klus' ear. Rocking their hips, Dream Misha continued to thrust into his smaller lover, causing Klus to buck, arch and writhe beneath him. As the movements became faster and the pleasure was building to an end, Klus arched himself further onto his lover to increase the feeling, wanting to to last, his head lifting up with his hair in multiple directions from where Misha must have gabbed and played with it earlier. With both faces red and becoming more vocal as they went along, Klus opened his mouth to scream as his climax had been reached. “Ich liebe dich!!!!”

“Dude! Wake up!” Jumping, Klus' eyes opened wide as he dropped his coat and scarf on the floor, scanning around. He was still on the bus and night had fell upon them. The vehicle was silent save for the snores of his team members and the engine of the bus. Klus sighed and rubbed his face with his hand before grabbing the stuff he dropped on the floor. “Dude, that sounded like some dream.” Growling quietly, he set his things on the seat and turned to see the blue scout hanging over the back of his seat, staring at him, grinning like a cheeky fool. The look on the scouts face only made Klus glare daggers at the boy.

“Was I that loud?” He questioned, face going red from embarrassment. Scout nodded slowly, head in one hand with his arm draped over the back lazily like a curtain; grin never leaving his face. “Yep,” The scout answered, letting his other hand fall. “So, who was she? Was she hot?”

“W-was...?

“Was. She. Hot?” The Scout repeated, exaggerating the words, pointing his finger at him as he did so to make a point. “The girl in your dream. It sounded like you were having a good time. You bone her good?” Klus snorted. It's not like he'd tell the boy that the one in his dream getting “boned” in his dream was Klus himself and his lover was the red heavy. Who knows how the Scout would react to that. In the time they lived at that moment, being 1968, homosexuality was highly frowned upon. Should him and Misha be found out, who knows what would happen. So without giving away any information, he just nodded, humoring the boy's fantasy. “Ja...” He groaned tiredly, grabbing his watch and checking the time. 3:30 am. He turned back and grabbed the scarf Misha gave him. Folding it into a soft bundle, It made the perfect, if a bit flat, pillow and used his coat as a blanket, feeling the cold chill of the night air from Trent's window which he left slightly open.

“Hey,” The Scout called quietly; the younger man was now in his seat, prodding the back of the medic's with his hand. “What'd she look like?” Closing his eyes, Klus made an effort to ignore him. But there was another prod in his back. “C'mon, doc. Tell me.” Now the boy was whining. “Go to sleep, child.” Klus ordered dully. The young man was grumbling behind him. “Not a child.” was all that the boy said for the rest of the night. Soghing contently, the fog of sleep once again fell over him. Even with the cool air blowing on him, the embarrassment of being caught having a wet dream, kept his face red and warm all night.

OOO

The bus stopped at a gas station the next day. Everyone tumbled out of the vehicle all groggy and grumpy save for Soldier who hopped off shouting “WHOEVER HAS TO SHIT, DO IT NOW!” Before running to the gas stations bathroom. Everyone, including Klus groaned loudly as their bodies visibly sag. Dell, stepped up, tossing his helmet back into the bus he started for the gas station. “I'll take the fall, fellas. Got some air spray with me too. Easing a little, the team all headed for the building to pick up snacks and other items they might need for another days trip. Grumbling, the medic just passed the pumps when two arms grabbed him and yanked him around to the side of a very familiar truck. Next think Klus knew, he was held tenderly in two large arms and a kiss was placed to his temple. Smiling, Klus looked to the happy yet worn face of Misha.

“Was worried about you.” Misha purred and placed another kiss to Klus' brow. “Couldn't even sleep, thinking about you all night.” The blue medic chuckled slightly, hesitatingly placed a gentle kiss to the manly chin of his partner, liking the strange feeling that came with it. The gesture placed a grin on Misha's already smiling face. Looking Klus up and down, he held the end of the scarf in his huge hands. “You're wearing it.” the giant purred, pleased. “I didn't think you'd like it.”

Klus grinned, holding the large hand. “Ja. I found myself attacted to it. It keeps me warm.”

“That's good then. How was your night?”

Klus gave a meek laugh, rubbing his eye with the back part of his palm. “Looking at you, not much better than yours.” He chuckled. “Our Demoman left the window open. If it weren't for the scarf and my coat, I would have froze.”

“At least you weren't driving.”

“Nein. Soldier was. But he's a very good driver and the only one dedicated enough to stay awake all night so I can't complain. Dell's taking a turn driving us.”

“Any problems with Vlad?”

Klus hummed and snuggled into the warm arms that held him. “Not recently. I've been trying to stay away from him.” The arms tightened around him and the Russian rubbed his face in Klus' black hair, inhaling softly. “That's good. How's Mask doing?” another hum escaped from the smaller man. “She's fine. She doesn't like the noise the bus makes but she's fine.”

“Would you like me to bring her?”

Klus pulled away with concerned eyes. “Would you have time to hand her back to me?”

Misha nodded. “Da. I can drop her off when I can. If I can't right away, I can care for her. She is not first feline I care for.” Klus bit his lip. “Well...If you're sure. She can be a handful. And it would do her good to be away from Vlad for a few days.”

“So you want to go get her?” The heavy asked. The medic nodded and pulled out of the warm arms, shivering at the sudden cold. “I will go get her while everyone is gone.” Placing a soft peck on the heavy's chin, he whispered a soft “Auf Wiedersehen.” In which Misha kissed his nose and responded with “Помни, я всегда рядом” Even though he didn't know Russian, Klus got the idea and smiled as he went to get Mask.

OOO

With Mask, safely strapped in Misha's van, he watched his partner drive away with what snacks that he had bought for the trip. It wasn't until the green van was out of sight, did Klus go into the building only to come face to face with Soldier's helmet covered face. “You set, Cupcake?” The gruff voice of the Solder raked against Klus' spike like nails on a chalkboard. “Not yet, I still have to get some food.” He wasn't hungry but he might as well if they were going to spend another day on the road.

“Hurry it up then! Can't let the enemy beat us to the base!” Taking out his riding crop, Soldier smacked Klus' ass before running out of the building at an alarming speed, leaving Klus in a stunned state, holding his ass where he got slapped. Dell, with his arms full of already paid for food, came up to the medic, chuckling. “You ok, doc? Lookin' a bit out of your element.”

“He just- I – he-” Dell laughed and patted the medic's shoulder; quickly grabbing the food he almost dropped. “Don' worry about it too much, Klus. That just means he likes ya'.”  
Klus blinked, a little scared at the idea of the Soldier becoming fond of him. “W-was...?” a familiar statement from last night on the bus.

“Yeah.” The engineer stated with a grin. “Don't be so frightened. It's nothing to worry about. Hurry and get your food before the rest buys it all.”  
“Yes,” a thrid voice broke into the conversation. Both Dell and Klus looked around and spotted Vlad standing there in one of the isles, inspecting a bag of large pretzels, ignoring the camera on the ceiling. “Hurry up, Мой маленький питомец. We wouldn't want something to happen to you.” Then Vlad turned and gave such a maniacal grin that it sent chills down both of the other blue's spines. With that said, the giant man placed the bag back on the shelf and walked passed the two, pinching Klus' leg painfully, causing him to yelp and slap the hand, as he went out.

The two stared at the door that Vlad went out with doe eyes, Klus' hand rubbing the area that Vlad pinched. Finally, after a while, Dell shivered, his food bags rattling as he moved. “Whoo. That guy gives me the creeps.” The medic nodded slowly, worried eyes never leaving the door as he continued to rub his leg. “Ja.” He agreed. “Me too.” Removing his hand, he rubbed his neck. “Hey.” The mechanic piped up, pointing to Klus' mechanical arm. “You're using that more.” Curious, he removed his arm away from his neck and was surprised. It was his new arm. The one that he was having problems using yesterday. “Look at that.” He chirped, flexing his fingers, joy filling him as he watched the digits moving. “I didn't even know I was doing that.”

The mechanic stayed quiet as he watched the scene play, noticing the slight jerking the limbs make. “I can make the movement a bit smoother. Fix that squeak it's making too.”  
“I'd like that.” Klus agreed, eyes not leaving his hand. Dell just continued to smirk. “Come on. Tell me what you want. I'll pay for you.”

OOO

“Oi! Medik! Do ya' Think ya' can spare a bit o' them pretzel bites? I can give ya' some of me special scompy!” Trent had plopped himself beside the blue medic with a bottle of alcohol in hand as a trade. Klus just made a face but handed over the cup of pretzel bites (A/N: BTW, pretzel bites are usually found in a mall, not a gas station. THEY TASTE AMAZING! Ok, back to the story.) to him. “Keep your alcohol.” He said bitterly “Just, here.” Watching as Trent whooped with his arms in the air before he started eating them. Klus just smiled at the childish behavior and went to reading the book he packed with him for the trip. It was a boring novel but I was better than staring out the window like the Pyro was or listening to the same kind of music over and over like the Scout was as he stared out the window with ear buds in his ears.

He was halfway in his book when he spotted Vlad coming over from the corner of his eye. To afraid to watch what was about to happen, he brought the book closer to his face. “Move.” Vlad demanded with a horrible rumble in his throat. Trent paused in his eating to glare at the giant, fearless of the large Russian man standing beside him. “Nah!” The demo cackled as he went back to eating. Vlad responded by baring his teeth. “I said to move, little man!”

Trent stood up, fed up with the Russian. “I said 'Nah' Ya daft pansy!”

“You shut your mouth!” This time, Vlad had grabbed the front of the demo's green shirt. “Or I make you.” Blowing a raspberry, Trent laughed as his spit went everywhere in Vlad's face. “It's 'cos I'm Black! Isn't it?! Haven't had to deal with a black Scotsman did ya'?! I can best you anytime!”

“Trent!” The blue Sniper piped up from the back. “Keep it down, mate. Tryin' ta' sleep.” The Demoman snorted in retaliation. “Ih will not! I have a right ta' stay in me seat!” he turned his head back to the heavy. “And his blubbery arse ain't gonna change a thing!”

“Yeh, but we ain't gonna get any piece. Just come over here. Just for a bit.”  
Mentally, Klus was begging the fearless demoman to deny and stay here. Other than Misha, Trent was the only one who would stand up to the giant. Grumbling and cursing, Trent was lowered to the ground and he tumbled his way to the Sniper's seat in the back, cursing out the giant from there, who was ignored. The medic could feel his heart race and his stomach tightened as the heavy sat down beside him close enough to have Klus squished to the window. Once seated, Vlad roughly tore the book from his hands and grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at the Russian. “So.” Vlad began, glaring at Klus. “I hear that you and my brother have come to know each other.” Klus gulped at his dangerous tone.  
Bending down until their noses touched, Vlad continued. “Next stop. You pray like you never prayed before.” The Medic hugged himself when the giant released him and got up to go back to his seat, leaving Trent to grumble as he trotted back to sit beside Klus again. “Finally, the fat bastard, son of a whore.” The Scotsman cursed before taking a swig from his bottle. “Tellin' me ta' move. The nerve.”

He did pray. For what it was worth. Misha had made it clear that his brother was dangerous and that wasn't a warning that Klus was going to throw off. The bus stopped at small town at 12:45 so that everyone could get out and stretch their legs and have fun for a good few hours. At this point, When Trent got off the bus, completely drunk and stumbling, Klus stuck with him. Because drunk or sober, the demo was a fierce fighter and there was no way that Vlad would pick a fight with a man, known to take down Misha who was bigger and stronger than him. The town was pretty bare on the streets and the lights were dim. Klus, as he looked around whole following the Demo, thought bitterly “This is just like the town I left to join Blue. Always going to bed around ten each night.” before he had a sudden horrified realization when he read a sign they passed and saw multiple familiar stores. “This IS the town I left! My house is just five minutes away from here!”

“Ahhh, lad. I got ta' piss. Where's the nearest pub?” Klus rolled his eyes at the question. If he hadn't known the man, he would have wondered why he's need the bar's bathroom when there was a store across the street that was going to be open another five minutes? And it was because he knew the man was that he made the worst mistake of his life. He led Trent to the local bar. It was a horrible place to be at night since there was little to no lights around the area aside from its sign and over the door and inside. Klus had always found the place distasteful so instead of going inside with Trent, he remained outside, sitting on the steps in the dim light with his head in his hands, sighing. He really had nothing to do. Maybe he could stop by his house for a bit. But his nosy neighbors thought he was at war, which he was but not the kind they thought he was. They would see who was going into his house and when they find out he was back, but only for a few hours, there'd be a lot of questions that he was not obligated to answer.

Shivering, he clutched his scarf as the cold wind of approaching winter blew on him. Thinking back on Vlad's threat earlier, he held himself. Really, he didn't want to know what the giant Russian had meant when he made it. The thought left a cold feeling on his insides. Deciding that he should go inside, he stood, only to be grabbed from behind. On hand covered his mouth and the other held his arms tightly against him as he was dragged out from the light. Wiggling in the hold he attempted to scream but because of the hand, his cries only came out as muffles. His neck was met with sudden warm breaths which made him silent and freeze.

“So...” It was Vlad! Vlad who held him tightly and kept him silent. “Did you pray?” Crying out and thrashing in the heavy's hold, he was dragging into an ally and forced to the ground, twisted in an angled where if he moved, it would hurt. Vlad gave a cruel laugh at the defenseless man under him as he ripped the pants off of his hips. “My, my. Doctor. No underwear? I am surprised.” he laughed as Klus whimpered when he felt the scarf torn from his neck, luckily undamaged but now dirty on the ground. Next was his coat then his shirt. Glasses still on his face but bare of everything else, Klus was forced on his back, and his legs spread. Kicking and screaming, he shut his eyes ignoring that Vlad had taken his own member from his pants and forced himself between the medic's kicking legs. Despite his screaming, Vlad placed his free hand on Klus' face, with a look of mock pity he stated “I warned you.”

The pain as Vlad shoved his member into the smaller medic, burned. Tears flowed from his eyes as he was violated. Unlike his dream, this wasn't pleasurable. He could feel himself tearing on the inside. No longer able to kick, his legs stretched in the air, frozen and whimpers followed the screaming. With Vlad's hand on his mouth, Klus could only beg mentally for help as the heavy settled himself inside him. Above him, Vlad groaned in pleasure at the unwilling body beneath him, looking down and glaring at the medic. “Look at me!” He demanded harshly. Klus shoot his head, crying. He didn't want to watch as he was being fucked on the cold ground. He didn't want to see the face of Vlad when it should have been Misha who he was sharing his body with. The hands left his head and a fist made contact with his face, breaking his nose as blood spewed from in and flew in every direction. “Look at me!” Vlad repeated, giving a rough thrust into him, tearing him from the inside even more. Once again, Klus chose to shake his head, crying more as the blood leaked into his mouth and onto his teeth, turning he head to avoid more blood going in.

Another blow to the head and more harsh thrusts into his body had him staring up at Vlad as he raped him. Tears stained Klus' glasses and burned his eyes as it went on. His throat became sore from crying, screaming, and begging. The whole thing seemed like it would go on for hours until finally, the giant's body seized up and a warmth filled him. Klus had no energy to continue sobbing or screaming. He could only lay there, limp and boneless, his arms gripping Vlad's now dropped to the ground, bruises littered his body and Vlad's arm where Klus' mechanical arm had grabbed him. The giant wasn't easy when he yanked out of him nor did he attempt to apologize as he tucked himself back into his pants. All he did afterward was give the German a nasty grin and walk out with only a few words to remember. “You are a whore.”

Vlad was long gone by the time Klus could even think. And as his blank mind filled itself with the event that happened, he found himself crying all over again, curling into a ball as semen leaked from him. He just lay there, sobbing, not having the energy to stand up.

“Lad?” He didn't look up to see who it was. “Lad, wha' happen' ta' ya?” The voice was so remorseful and a thump beside him had him looking up to the one who found him. Trent sat there with a remorseful eye. It was that look that had Klus throwing himself in Trent's arms and burying his face in the demoman's shirt. The man responded my holding his arms gently, like he was afraid that the German would run off in fear. “Come on, Lad. Let's go get you cleaned up. Then I'm gonna find that son of a whore and keel him fer ya.” Klus didn't respond. He just kept on crying.

OOO

Trent had booked a hotel for the night. He also called the team and told them that they couldn't leave tonight. He gave no reason why, but the rest agreed hesitantly. Klus felt empty. He had stopped feeling after he had scrubbed himself raw in the tub But here he was, sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around his legs and his face buried in his knees. Borrowing Trent's blue soft cotton pajama pants and black tank top to sleep in. Trent made as little noise as a drunk man could opening the door, bringing in a bag of the clothes that Klus had worn earlier. His scarf was in his other hand.

“Hey, lad. I got yer, stuff. I can't do anything about them tonight. Yer scarf and clothe will have to be washed on the new base.” Klus remained silent but looked up and reached for the scarf. The demoman didn't need to be told anything to understand and handed the other man the scarf. With it in hand, Klus first smelled it and humed at Misha's smell on it before clutching it close to him like a life line. But other than that, he also made no more movement. Trent sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the medic. “I'm not gonna leave ya again. I'll find the bastard that did this. You have me word.”

There was no answer.

OOO

Translations:

1.Всё будет хорошо - Everything's gonna be alright (Russian)  
2.Ich verstehe nicht - I don't understand. (German)  
3.Ich liebe dich – I love you (German)  
4.Was – What (Yes, this is actually the word in German)  
5.Auf Wiedersehen. - Goodbye (German)  
6.Помни, я всегда рядом - Remember, I'm always next to you (Russian)  
7.Мой маленький питомец – My little pet (Russian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I ask myself, why did I write that in the end? Could it have been good for the story, or was it to raise awareness? Either way, rape isn't funny nor is it a joke. Rape is serious and happens to both men and women alike. It is a Horrible thing to experience and I'm glad that so far in my life I haven't had that happen to me. I want to say to those who did go through that, I am here for you and you are strong. Keep being strong people. You are survivors. Good night and until the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to thank KayKayTwilie for being so patient with me and giving me great ideas that you will find in this chapter. And I want to thank them for reading and reviewing each and every chapter of this so far.

“So, doc. Did wha' I think happened happen?” Trent asked the Doctor who had finished patching and examining Klus, who still said nothing and just stared into space as he held onto the scarf close to him. When the demo had brought the medic in the hospital, as the German was in no condition to care for himself at the moment, the doctor that came to care for him almost had a panic attack at the fake arm but changed her tune when she saw the broken nose, black eyes, and bruises all over him. They had been in there for hours, getting Klus healed and internally cleaned. Putting the finishing touches on the nose cast, the healer sighed and removed her gloves. “That depends.” She started, going to the sink, throwing the gloves away as she passed the trashcan. “What do you think happened?”

Trent scratched his chin in, dumbfounded. “Uh, I'm a bit drunk...I think he was,....raped?” It was more of a question. She just stared at him with a blank expression which turned to concern. “You're right. All the tests came back positive. He was raped and beaten. What came first or second, only he knows.” The demoman looked between Klus and the doctor as she went over to her computer and began typing. “Is there anythin' we can do fer 'im?” He asked. “I mean....He's our doctor out on the battlefield-”  
“You guys are in the war?” She turned in her seat and watched the two in amazement and wonder. Looking them over, she was probably wondering what a Scotsman and a German doing in the Vietnam war. “What are you doing here then?” Trent seemed a bit off guard at her question. But he was prepared with a story. “Th' war deployed us here fer rest an' relaxation. We were comin' from a pub when me friend here was assaulted while I was in the loo.” He softly tapped Klus' shoulder comfortingly. Unfortunately, Klus made no notice of the gesture, continuing to stare ahead. “Poor lad could never fight very well. What am I supposed ta' do for 'im?”

Her eyes softened and landed on the German. “There's not much you can do. You'll have to wait until he snaps out of his trance and give him counseling. Aside from that, It'll be up to him.”

“Ah, I don' know anyone fer counseling. Who could I possibly send 'im to? We're leaving ta' get back ta' fighting ta'marrow.” His eyes went hard, thinking of all the things he could to to a sick bastard that dared to do this to their medic. “I'm sorry. I don't know how things work in your position. Military wise I mean. You said he was your doctor. Do you have another that might help him?” Trent shook his head sadly. “Nah, lass. It's one medic per squad. Which makes for poor progress if we're badly injured.”

“What about family? Anyone I can contact for him. He obviously can't go to your base.”

“I don' know about family. He and I rarely talk about tha.”

“I'll check the records. Let me finish the report. After this, I need to inform the autorities.”

“Don' do tha' lass.”

“Why not?! Look what they did to him!”

“Because,” Began the demoman. “I'm gonna find him meself and make 'im suffer.”

Back at the hotel, it was like he was leading a robot to the bed. No, Trent would bet that the robot would show more awareness around it than the medic seemed to at the moment. Lifting the medic from the floor, he gently laid him on the bed, Klus squirmed a little. “Easy there. Don' pull them stitches. That would be bad if you tore them open again.” Trent scolded, pulling the covers over the medic who just stared at the ceiling. Now that the medic had gotten settled, The demo sighed, and turned to the phone by the bed. He knew what he had to do...turning back and watching the medic who was oblivious to everything, Trent grabbed to phone, sitting on the edge of his own bed. Dialing in a number, he listened to the rings. He looked back to the medic. “I'm sorry, mate. This isn't easy fer me ta' do. I hope you understand lad.” another ring. “I jus' can' take ya' with meh right now.” and when he finally got an answer, demo did a thing he never allowed himself to do until now. A tear fell from his eye.

OOO

Klus didn't know what it was that woke him up from his sleep in the middle of the night. But as his eyes opened, He turned his head to look at Trent who snored away on his bed in the dark room. He took a breath. Despite his mental exhaustion, he got up, too uncomfortable to actually sleep. Reaching his hand to his face, he felt the wetness of tears, feeling empty and void. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Vlad towering above him, could feel the blue heavy push into him harshly. Each time he fell into the void of sleep, Vlad is there. Sitting up in the dark room, he shoved the covers off of him before tossing his legs over the edge of the bed to stand up, holding the scarf closely.

As quietly as he could muster, Klus stepped out of the room and into the silent hall of the hotel, choosing to go explore. As he strode slowly, ignoring the painful stretching of the stitches in his anus, he continued on, loving the feel of the soft carpet on his bare feet as he just continued on absentmindedly, staring at the paintings that hung on the wall and the plants that sat undisturbed in their vases either on tables or on the floor, depending on their size. Door after door, he passed, not recognizing a thing since Trent had carried him all the way to and from the room. Finally reaching a flight of stairs, he tenderly and slowly stepped down them, carpet soon gave away to smooth tiles as he got closer to the lobby. Klus wasn't planning to leave the building, he just wanted to travel around the lobby for a bit. He was almost to the desk when he heard a familiar voice.

“Excuse me, do you have room for me?” Klus froze as his anxiety picked up. His heart beat so heavily, he could feel it in his throat and feel the blood rush through his veins. Shaking, he pushed himself to the wall, peaking slightly to see which of the heavies it was, Vlad, or Misha? He had no way of knowing just by hearing their voices since they sounded the same. Tears flooded his eyes, yet he felt nothing inside besides a small pang of pain in his chest.

There stood, Misha, at the counter, Mask in her carrier right at his feet. He was leaning against the counter with a tired smile on his face as he spoke to the lady at the front desk. She smiled back and was typing on her computer, checking the rooms.

“You're in luck, sir. We have a room available. Room 304.” Klus blinked. That was the room right across the hall from his and Trents. So for a night, they were sharing a hotel. “Thank you. I will take it. It has been a long day.”

The medic didn't stay to hear the rest as he found himself suddenly afraid of his lover. Maybe it was because of his resemblance to Vlad. Or maybe the sight of him brings him memories of what had happened only hours ago. One thing Klus was positive about; This was the reason that Vlad had forced himself on the medic. He wanted Klus to fear him and Misha both. Wanted him away from his twin which he hated with a passion just for sharing the same breath of air. The emotions all came rushing at him by the time he reached the hallway on the bottom floor. Fear, sadness, anxiety, depression, weakness, useless, defenseless, and ,dare he say it, helpless. Falling to his knees in the middle of the hallway, he curled into a tight ball, scarf tucked to his chest as he began sobbing all over right there, loudly. He was pretty sure that he woke the people in the rooms up but he couldn't stop.

“Klus?” Misha had spotted him right there. The medic didn't need to look up to know that the heavy was looking at him with such a shocked and confused gaze. He heard the clank from the carrier as Mask's cage was dropped to the floor and her alarmed meows followed afterward. He heard Misha's footsteps hurry to him, causing Klus to curl into his ball tighter as his shaking grew worse. He could see Misha's knee as it touched the carpet, through the gap between his elbow and knee. He even saw that hurt look when Klus quickly turned on his back and scooted quickly away with heavy breathing and wild eyes, scanning the room for an exit. In his mind, he told himself “This is Misha, not Vlad. He would not hurt you!” But his thoughts could not calm him as he scooted until his back hit a table, causing a vase to fall to the floor, shattering. Flowers, water, and glass went everywhere as the medic covered his head with his hands to keep himself from getting hurt by the shards.

“Why do you run from me? What is wrong?” His heart hurt to hear Misha ask these words. It hurt even more to know that as the giant crawled closer to him at a slow pace, the German curled his legs to his chest and covered his face in his knees. “Klus...” there was a pause and a hand hovered near his head. “What has happened to you to make you so frightened?” The giant begged his questions. The second that his giant hand touched the back of Klus' hair lovingly, the medic pulled away, letting out a cry of terror, sobbing loudly again.

“Don't hurt me!” He found himself pleading loudly, choking on a sob. Misha pulled his hand away like it was on fire, watching the medic in horror. “Bitte! I'll do what you say! Just don't hurt me again!” The look on the Russian's face was so nasty that it had Klus wishing he could melt through the wall. “Vlad did this.” At the name of Misha's twin, Klus flinched harshly, whimpering in his knees words that the giant couldn't make out. “Klus...” Misha began, this time, not making an attempt to comfort the smaller man, remembering what had happened moments ago. “Please...I need you to tell me what happened.” Klus stayed quiet, still content with whimpering all over again. The giant sighed, looking over at the cat that Mask resided in before crawling to it and opening it, bringing Mask out, who glared at the heavy for dropping her. Slowly, he crawled right back to the trembling man, holding the cat out to him in his large palm.

“Klus, look.” He stated. “Mask wants to say hello.” This worked as it had the medic looking up to the cat before he grabbed her gently, snuggling her close to him, dropping the scarf he had been clutching. Mask, happy to be back with her owner, purred and rubbed her head against his face, oblivious to his trauma. “Mask...” He whispered softly, his sobs and whimpering fading away but his trembling stayed, only lessening. Looking up from the cat, he looked to the heavy on which he now remembered. “Misha?...You won't hurt me.” He nodded, holding the cat closer to his chest. Misha, although his anger lingering, yet hidden away for later, nodded with a forced smile. “Da. It is me. I would never hurt you.” He confirmed, looking down at the medic. “Can I touch you?” There was a long hesitation but Klus did nod uncertain. But that nod was all the heavy needed before he slowly and gently, grasped one of Klus' hands, rubbing his thumb over the medic's knuckles as the medic gave his hand a strong grip for comfort.

“Please.” Misha tried again. “Will you tell me what happened?” Hoping that the medic would say 'yes', he pulled his key for his room from his pocket. Another hesitant nod was his answer before Klus bit his lip and looked around the hall nervously. Misha made a small noise as he realized that people were beginning to come out of their rooms to see what the commotion was. “Maybe my room would be a better place to discuss this.” He offered. Klus' nod was quicker this time. “Ja.” He looked pitifully in the heavy's eyes. “But Could you help me upstairs?” He looked down to his legs. “I'm hurt-”

“Tell me in the room.” Misha interrupted. “And if you would let me, I will carry you there.”

“Nein!” Klus cried out suddenly, gripping Mask so tight that she growled and smacked him, but not using her claws, behaving more like a scolding mother. He released her a bit and she calmed back down. His exclamation startled Misha a bit and the blue found his face going red and he looked to the floor. “I-I mean. No....I just need a little help. I...I need to walk....For my own sake.” Misha nodded understanding as he helped his lover stand, noticing how he got up awkwardly with his legs spread out.

The heavy had to practically carry the medic up the stairs but they made it eventually. It took all Klus could to get into the enclosed area with Misha, not liking how dark it was. He calmed down tremendously when the lights were turned on. Gently, Klus sat down on the soft sofa as Misha brought over the arm chair from the corner of the room to sit in front of the frightened medic. Klus was once again clutching the scarf as Mask explored the room with interest before jumping on the bed lazily. Misha motioned with his hand and held Klus' tenderly, going back to rubbing his knuckles. “Now, do you feel like telling me?”

The response he got was not one he had been expecting. Instead of telling him, Klus shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head. “Can you somehow....find a way to tell me?” Klus took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes as tear slowly leaked from them. Nodding, he folded the scarf and scrunched it crudely in one hand to look like a deformed star. Pointing to the scarf, he then pointed to himself. “This is me.” He stated, voice suddenly shaking. Using that same finger, he looked at it angrily. “Vlad.” Just the name sent fire burning through the giants veins, bud he refused to show it, in fear of scaring Klus off. With his pointed finger, he shoved it between the “legs” of the star before dropping the fabric to the floor and covering his face with his hands, whimpering once again as he did in the hallway. Sensing her owners distress, Mask hopped off the bed and into his lap, meowing loudly. He let a hand drop and pat her, running his hand through her smooth fur.

To Misha, what Klus had explained was clear. Grinding his teeth, he felt nothing but pure hatred for his twin. Klus wasn't the first lover Misha had that Vlad had raped. Of course, he told the German that his brother had killed the giants past lover. Partially, that was correct but not completely the whole truth. His other lover had committed suicide after Vlad had raped him, unable to cope with the feeling of being “dirty”. Looking Klus over, he had no doubt that, that's how the blue medic must be feeling right now. All dirty and disgusted at his own body. The truth was, even though this had happened, Misha thought he was the most beautiful person he had ever lain eyes on other than Christoph. 

Casually, he squeezed the hand he was holding, catching Klus' eyes. With a kind smile, he brought the hand to his mouth, placing a butterfly kiss on those sore knuckles. “You are still beautiful.” And that was all he said. He got no response from the other man but the look in the German's blue eyes was enough to tell him he heard him.

Rage bubbled inside him but there was little the giant could do at this time of night. “Where is your room? I will walk you there.” He asked. Klus shook his head violently, with eyes wide in fright. As much as the medic trusted and believed that the demo; who was sleeping soundly in the room he was sharing with, he didn't want to leave the room he was currently in, fearing that his attacker might be out there, lurking and waiting. “I-I want to stay out here. Bitte. If that is alright.” If you asked Misha, the red heavy would have told you that he preferred that the medic stayed with him. He didn't want to leave the man alone, not knowing that the blue Demoman was caring for the medic. Nodding, he smiled and stood. “Very well. You can use the bed on the left then. Is farther from the door.” His suggestion calmed the medic and he went to get ready, tired from the events that happened.

Klus padded to the bed, Mask, leaping from his arms to run under the television in the DVD shelf where she had room to squeeze in. Pulling the covers back, he Plops tenderly on the bed, hissing as he felt his stitching tug as he pulled his legs into the bed and throwing the covers back on, sighing as his head hit the comfy pillow. Misha, who had finished his nightly routine, spotted the medic asleep in the bed, smiled sadly as he turned the light off and got into his own bed.

In the middle of the night, Misha was awoken to the bed dipping with a smaller weight climbing in and Klus' smaller body snuggled against the giants, hands gripping the shoulder parts of his shirt. Giving a sleepy smile, he wrapped his arm around the medic, hearing the man sigh happily as he snuggled into the large chest, his long black hair getting tangled and messed up in the process. Closing his eyes, Misha went back to sleep, dreaming up plans for revenge as Klus slept content, enjoying the smell of the heavy's cologne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: would have written more but I am really tired.  
> Noticed I spelled “Nyet” wrong. I'd been writing it as “Niet” and not how it was spelled. Ah, whatever. It's 2:31 in the morning and I am hungry. I regret nothing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Woot, Writing anther chapter. Thank you so much AlexBlacklight for your awesome picture of Klus and Mask. I love it some much. Once again, if there are any mistakes in translations, please correct me.

It was early morning when Klus woke to Mask licking his face. Giggling, he pet her head as her rough, sandpaper tongue lapped his forehead like a mother cat does for her kittens. “I'm awake, Mask.” He chuckled, opening his eyes and scratched her head, making her purr and lean into his hands. Sitting up, he held her to his chest, suddenly noticing the lack of warmth beside him. Looking to the side of the bed where Misha had resided earlier, he saw only a pillow, tucked in a way to mimic a sleeping body. Frowning, he brought Mask to his chin as he held her like a teddy bear, suddenly feeling empty and vulnerable without the red heavy there with him. “Misha?....” He called out weakly, looking around the hotel room. Feeling Mask pat his nose playfully with her paw as she meowed, he set her down on the bed and swung his legs out of the covers and bed to let his feet touch the floor, standing, hugging himself as he stood in that room. Looking around, the only real comfort beside Mask was the fact that his scarf and Misha's stuff were still there. Walking along with his feet scraping against the carpet, he explored the room with Mask at his feet, meowing before jogging off to curl on his scarf that sat in on the floor where he dropped it.

The sound of running water hit him as he neared a door opposite of the door that led to the hallway. The sound was faint but he could hear hit. He felt himself relax a little as the water was stopped and replaced by a slight squeak and Misha's humming inside the room. He didn't know why, but he just stood there, in front of the door where Misha would soon be coming through. Either naked or clothed, it didn't matter. He needed the man near. He could hear bare feet walking on the tile closing in on the door. The nob twisted and the door opened, revealing the heavy wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and water dripped from his large body as he used a smaller towel to dry his neck and face, stopping and staring with wide eyes at Klus who just stood there clutching himself.

“What's wrong, Klus?” Misha asked, lowering the towel he was using. The medic didn't answer. Instead, he just cried and rushed to the nearly naked giant, pushing his face into the hairy chest and clutched his stomach. “You weren't there.” He cried. “I was all alone.” The heavy overcame his shock and placed his arms around the shivering body. “Was in the shower.” He whispered comfortingly. “Had thought I would get out before you woke up. Прости, солнце, я не хотел тебя обидеть.” He bent and rubbed his face in the whining man's hair. “Пожалуйста, извини меня.” But of course, Klus had no idea what the giant was saying. Just the feeling of the heavy's arms around him and hearing that caring voice was enough to relax him and soon enough, his tears stopped falling. Pulling away slightly, he wiped his face from the wetness that covered his cheeks.

“Es tut mir leid.” He sniffed, apologetically, blinking the tears that remained away. “I did not mean to break down like that.” A finger touched his lips, stopping him from speaking as he looked up into Misha's understanding eyes. “It is alright, Klus. You have had a terrible thing happen to you yesterday.” the giant rumbled. “It is only natural to look for comfort and getting upset when it is not there. I should have gave you a note so you would not get as upset.”

Klus gave a dry laugh as he grabbed onto Misha's arm, the giant shivering as the cold metal touched his warm arm. “Note or not, I would still be in this state after what happened.” He rubbed his forehead. “I fear I may never be the same. Frightened of being alone. I won't be able to fight anymore with Vlad being on my team. Even with Trent and Dell there, I'll still be terrified like a little schmetterling.”

“A what?” The Russian asked, blinking in confusion. “That is not a bad thing is it?”

“A butterfly.” Klus supplied. “And no it's not. But I feel fragile like one right now.” His heart fell heavy and he was sure that it showed on his face. After saying that, Klus found himself in an embrace. “You are not fragile.” Stated Misha, Klus stood there dumbfounded as he blinked up at his lover. “You are strong. And I will not let him hurt you.”  
Klus' attention went to the wall beside them. “What can you do? You're on the red team and I am blue. I live with him 24/7.” Misha said nothing, just watching Klus as he held him. Sighing in defeat, He snuggled the medic. “We will think of something.” He stated before pulling away. “I need to get dressed. I will take you to your base.”

“Nein.” Klus interrupted quietly, trying to make a smile. “I'm here with Trent...the Demoman....He found me....last night and took me to a doctor.” 

“He is a good man.”

“Ja, he is. I'll stay with him. He's probably awake and wondering where I am.”

“Almost as if by magic, there was the sound of a door slamming and glass breaking as Trent yelled from the hall urgently. “MEDIK! WHERE TH” FOOK ARE YEH!? MEDIK! Oh meh bloody god! I can't lose him now!” And thunderous footsteps flew down the hall. With a smile, Klus rolled his eyes. “That's him. I should go.” And started for the door, picking up his scarf, before pausing to look back to Misha who watched him with pleading eyes.

“Misha.” He bit his lip and twisted the fabric nervously. “I need you to do another thing for me besides Mask.” Taking a breath, he stepped back up to the heavy. “When we get to the base.....I need you to.....AH, I can't ay this.” He pinched his eyes closed and bared his teeth at himself. Only the giant's tender touch to his chin make him look back into the heavy's eyes. “Tell me, солнце. I will listen.” Gulping, Klus took a deep breath as his pulse quickened. “When we get to the bases and are settled....I-I need you...”

Taking another look in those eyes that resembled Vlad's eyes so much yet stuck out enough to tell who was who, he bit his lip. “Ineedyoutosleepwithme!” It all came in a rush but somehow, the giant was able to understand what was said as he pulled away blinking in shock. “Sleep with you? But after what happened-”

“Ja, ja, I know!” Klus cried, grabbing his hair in his hands tightly, threatening to pull his hair out; taking more deep, slow breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. “But...I need this.”

Misha frowned, watching the medic with an intense gaze. “Klus. Your stitches. They will open back up.”

Klus could feel tears burn his eyes as he glared at his lover. “I know! Okay!” He shouted, fists clenched to his sides. His yelling had startled Mask, who rand and his under the bed that Klus and Misha had slept on. Calming down, tears flooded from his eyes again. “I know. But I need this, I really do.” He hugged himself again. “Last night, before I went into your bed, I could see Vlad's face, feel him inside me as he came. Heard those terrible words, calling me a whore, over and over again. I can't.....” His voice broke as he began to cry again. “I need you. I need you to clean the filth he put in me. Bitte. Do this for me. Any tearing and blood, I can take care of back on the base when my medigun is returned to me.” The room was silent except for the medic's crying and Misha's breathing.

After what seemed like hours, Misha pulled Klus into his arms and kissed him hungrily, shoving his tongue in the willing mouth of the blue, hearing Klus sigh in content as their tongues clashed together. Pulling away, Misha asked “Are you sure, this is what you want? We can do this now if you wish but you will be in pain all the way to the base.”  
The medic blinked dully. The offer was tempting. To be “cleaned” here where there was no sides to watch out for, to go through with it without fear of being caught, thrilled him. But remembering that Trent was out there looking for him with such worry and fear........Should he? “Trent.” He whispered, looking up to the heavy that held him closely. “I need a message sent to him before we do this.”

“That was not a yes or no.”

“Bitte, Misha. No stalling.”

The giant sighed. He was unsure about this, fearing that he would hurt his injured lover even more just because the medic want to feel himself being what he called “Cleaned” away from Vlad. To the red heavy, it was a foolish thing but it brought his lover such comfort and he could see it in his eyes. Would it be worth doing or would it hurt him more with Klus being in a fragile state of mind?

In the end, when it came to what the medic wanted, Misha would do. So he made that phone call to the front desk to leave a note. Telling the Blue Demoman that Klus met up with a “family member” who had connections with what they did for a living and that he would get a ride. When Misha told the woman to add that to the message, Klus gave him a look. So Misha had to explain to him. The heavy was not letting him back on that bus with Vlad. He was riding with Misha where he'd be safe. With the call made, he stared at the bed where Klus now sat, playing with the shirt he wore. Picking Mask up, he closed her in the bathroom with food, water, her blanket and a few toys; her litter box already in there. He turned back to Klus, sighing as he strode up to the man and gently pushed Klus to lay down, kissing him on his lips before switching to his neck.

With a moan, Klus smiled.

ooo

Translations:

Прости, солнце, я не хотел тебя обидеть - I'm sorry, the sun. I didn't want to hurt you  
солнце - The sun (It is a term of endearment)  
Пожалуйста, извини меня - Please forgive me.  
Es tut mir leid - I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this one was short. I'd make it longer but my hands are hurting right now. Next chapter will pick up where this left off so you don't have to worry about missing anything.


	10. The Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I've been writing and adding on bits and pieces as time went by but it's been hard to write this after the death of Robin Williams, who was my hero as I was growing up. But I did it and got this done. I hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry for any mistakes because I still lack a beta.

Klus sighed, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the contact of his large lover. Feeling the heavy's lips kiss his neck and feeling his breath tickling his skin made him shiver in excitement as his tank top was removed from him. With a hum, Misha's lips reached his own, pleased by the simple contact as the heavy's hands roamed up and down his sides and back. “Should not be doing this.” He heard Misha state quietly yet did not stop his motions. Smiling, Klus gave a small moan as he opened his eyes before his breath hitched in his throat. Instead of Misha, he saw Vlad above him, touching him, giving him that awful grin, showing his rotten teeth. His heart rate quickened as he began to hyperventilate, trying to crawl away from what should have been a most pleasing experience. “Stop! STOP! NO!”

ooo

Misha stopped kissing the body under him when he heard the panicked cry. Looking to the medic's face, he frowned worriedly. Klus had twisted himself half way to push his face in the mattress of the bed as he hyperventilated. In his concern, Misha scrambled off the blue medic and turned his face from the bed and whispered comforting words in Klus' ear as he rubbed his back as the smaller man broke down crying again. After a while, Klus seemed to have gotten his breath and began to punch the mattress below them as his face went red in furry. “Why will he not leave my head!? I can't do anything without seeing him! Why will he not leave me alone!?” Misha watched in despair as his lover seemed to have a fit right there on the bed, pounding his fists on the bed while yelling out in fury like a child who had their toy taken away. All the while, all Misha could do was watch, heart breaking as his lover almost seemed to turn into a toddler at that moment. Sighing, he continued to rub Klus' back.

“It was too soon.” Misha whispered in the medic's ear. “You will have this for a long time. We should not have even tried.”

“But I wanted to!” Klus turned to face Misha, eyes blazing with anger and a nasty snarl marred his face. “I don't care that it happened yesterday! I just want to feel good for once in my miserable life!” Somewhere in that sentence, the medic's anger turned into pain and sorrow, his eyes burning with unshed tears as he stopped hitting the bed to clinch the blankets in his fists. “I want to feel normal.” Sniffing, Klus looked up at Misha, snarl long gone. “I wanted to feel you.” The last part was spoken so quietly that the heavy had to strain to hear it.

Kissing Klus' ear, he hushed him gently. “Can not rush this. Will take time.” He held the smaller body close to him as the medic sniffed. “I will be here to help you.”  
The blue medic said nothing as he rubbed his eyes, tired of crying and sniffed. Glaring at the blankets he lay on, he bared his teeth loathing. “I will kill Vlad for this.” He growled quietly and pounded the sheets again. 

“I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! I HATE HIM!!!!” His yell echoed throughout the room and faded, leaving the two in a dead silence with only Klus' sniffing to fill the air. Misha cleared his throat as he rubbed his bald head with one hand and rubbed the medic's back with the other. He never had any idea on what to do in a situation like this. Rape was one of the things his sisters never had to suffer. They were strong, independent, yet bull headed women that they could care for themselves, protecting their mother from bears that strayed too close to their house. Klus on the other hand, was a fragile man who had no business on the battlefield, let alone, deal with a rouge team member. Glancing at the clock, he relaxed as Klus' sniffed silenced. “Come.” He whispered to the smaller man who turned and started at him. “We're going out to eat. Fresh air would be good for you.”

Klus' face was blank as his nose, red from crying as well as his eyes, blinking unamused. “What about my stitches? I know I should not be moving and need rest.” The heavy snorted in good humor as he rolled off the bed. “Did not stop you from earlier.” He went to the table and grabbed his shoes that he had just dumped there last night. “Get dressed. Our teams have left already and we don't want to miss breakfast.”

Realizing that there was no way he could get out of it, Klus sighed and sat up, wincing as the stitches tugged on his inner flesh painfully. Biting his lip, he got to his feet, only to find himself lifted into Misha's arms and set down on the bed. “I change mind. I will get you ready. It was foolish of me to have you move like that.” As the heavy knelt, he grabbed Klus' boots and slipped them on the medic's feet, trying them, all the while, Klus was glaring. “I am not invalid you know.” he bit out but not harshly. It was more out of embarrassment. Here he was, a fully licensed doctor and he couldn't even care for himself after an attack like that; ending up being treated like he was glass. Well, he guessed the saying was true, doctors make the worst patients.

Misha had ignored his quip and stood back up with a smile. “Done. Where is a good place around here?”

“There should be a small diner not to far from here. But seriously, Misha. Do we have to. I don't want to go out there.”

“Do not worry. You will be fine.”

With a sniff of defiance, Klus reluctantly gave in silently as he watched the heavy dress and put his own boots on, ignoring the bitter taste in his mouth fro earlier events. “There's a little diner just a few blocks from here. It closes at eight tonight.” Misha looked up with a smile as he finished tying his boots, nodding to the smaller man to inform him that he was heard. “Will give us plenty of time then.” Grabbing his keys from the table and shoving them in his pockets, he stepped up to the medic on the bed and gently pulled him up to his feet; the smaller man hissing with the movement.

Ooo

The car ride was silent those few blocks. Klus just lazily stared out the open window, hair blowing in the air from the breeze as he casually rest his head in one hand. Not once had he looked at Misha nor had he seen the sad looks that the heavy gave him in which he tried to cover up with sad smiles. The medic paid no mind to his surroundings, choosing to only stare into nothing, not noticing a group of children pointing and laughing at his hair when they stopped at a red light. Finally, as Misha pulled in to the old fashioned diner that was pretty popular with tourists that wonder into the town from large cities. As Misha opened the door, he looked over to Klus, concerned when the man didn't move. Tapping him lightly on the shoulder, the smaller man jumped in surprise and looked around, eyes landing on his larger lover who grinned that warming smile of his. 

“We are here.” Klus nodded, not feeling up to speaking a word.

The diner in itself wasn't all that impressive but Klus had found himself coming here many times before he had signed up for Blue. It was one of the few places he actually enjoyed to be in...It was also one of the places he had taken his wife to when they moved to America before they divorced. Sighing, Klus brought his coffee to his lips that he had ordered, staring at Misha in front of him. The giant stopped in mid chew when he spotted his lover staring, gave a smile and went back to eating his open faced sandwich. Responding with a small smile of his own, the medic tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear before sipping his drink, once again sighing but in content this time.

Setting the cup down, he rubbed his right arm, feeling the metal through his coat sleeve. He had insisted on wearing his medic jacket and a pair of gloves to avoid people staring at it, not comfortable with showing it out in public. The down side to wearing the coat was that it made him stick out like a sore thumb while in town. “Is a shame.” Misha spoke up quietly, not looking up from his food as a frown sat where his smile once resided. “They do not know about the war in their own country. All they care about is the one across the seas. But they stare at one in uniform. One who fights not far from where they live.” Klus bit his lip, not wanting to point out the obvious. “Our bosses have good reasons to keep this war quiet.” He looked around. “And you should too. They have enough to worry about in Vietnam without us adding more.”

The heavy nodded, placing his silverware down to rub his head exasperatedly. “Da, I know.” Klus felt his lips press together tightly. “Where did that come from anyway?” he asked, shivering when the giant's sad eyes fell on him. “The way people stare. The nightmares...How long have we been fighting this war?” Misha asked, watching the smaller man shift. The medic thought carefully, picking at his leftover salad with his fork. “I'm not sure.” He responded finally. Setting the fork down, he rubbed his temple. “If I have to guess, three years or so. I lost count a long time ago.”

"Hm...” Misha hummed and took a drink of his water. “And you've had Mask that long? She must be old.” Klus blinked before chuckling, adjusting the collar of his coat. “Oh, Nein. I've had Mask longer than that. She's around six years old now. Cat's live up to around twelve or thirteen years.” Smirking, he propped his fake arm on the table and rest his head in the palm of his hand. “She was meine frau's before the divorce.”

The heavy quirked an eyebrow. “You were married?” the blue medic nodded. “Once.” he answered, not the least bit sad. “We had two children. A little girl and boy. Edgar and Milly. My wife's bright idea for names.” Misha frowned as he sat up straight. “You never mentioned this.”

Frowning, Klus raised his own eyebrow. “Did it matter? She's long gone and meine kinder are with their grandparents. I'm not aloud to see them unless their grandparents say I can.” Sighing, he crossed his arms over the table and set his head in them. “Not that they will. The bastards hated me the moment I proposed to their daughter. Said I wasn't good enough and look what happens. Their precious angel goes around sleeping with other men and lying to everyone.” He spared the heavy an irritated glance. “They blamed me for what she was doing, you know. Said that if it wasn't for me, their girl would still be pure. Joke's on them. She was like that before I met her.”

“Then why you marry her?”

Klus found himself smiling fondly as he lost himself in a memory. “I was young and thought I was in love. I was blinded by what I believed of her I couldn't see the truth until Edgar showed me his bruises one night.” He sniffed, smile falling. “I did what I could to keep Edgar and Milly from her. Mostly Edgar because he was the one getting hit. She hated men you know.”

Sitting up, he smiled as he stared up into Misha's sad eyes. “But that's in the past. At least with their grandparents, I know that my children are safe even if I can't see them.” His smile wasn't easy to hold up as time passed by with the silence. As a large hand landed on one of his, Misha bent closer. “I am sorry.” the Russian said with mourning tone. Klus blinked once again in confusion. “Why are you apologizing? You did nothing.”

“Da, is true. But I saw how it affected you. You can not hide it from me.” the medic's lips pressed together tightly once again and he glanced around to make sure that no once was watching this forbidden exchange, as small as it may have been. Luckily, no one had been paying any attention as the giant lifted his left hand to his lips and kissed his palm through the glove before gently setting it back down and removing his hand all together. This time, the blue medic gave a real smile and opened his mouth to speak when he heard a familiar voice chirp up from beside him.

“Well wasn't that sweet.” He knew that voice. He knew it in all it's sickly sweet glory. Turning his head, he saw one of the few people he had hoped to leave him alone. “Guten Morgen, Claudia.” He bit out bitterly, tasting the acid on his tongue as he snarled her name. Misha, just stared at her with such fire in his eyes as she looked between them amused. “Well, greetings to you as well my wenig schlampe.” She greeted back with such a carefree tone as she laughed at his hateful expression. “Don't call me that. If any one is a schlampe, it would be you.”

She laughed, covering her face with her hand before shoving him further into the booth seat so she could set herself down right beside Klus as she looked between the two. “Oh, love. You are just too funny. You must stop.” waving her hand to him in mocking. He growled to himself before he muttered bitterly to himself “I shall endever to do that next time.” before demanding harshly “What do you want?”

Her smirk made him want to strangle her if not for his parents lessons kicked in. “Well, our darling children had a few letters to give you but, with that attitude, I'm not sure I want to give you them.” Klus could feel a vein pop in his head as he bared his teeth. “Letters? Oh really?” “Mmm-hmm.” Claudia hummed in confirmation but instead of speaking to him, she turned to Misha with a interested look as she bent forward, letting the top of her breasts show. “And what is your name?”

“Not interested.” Misha bit out with a sneer of his own, staring down at the woman with a look that clearly showed his distaste. “And I think you should be giving any letters belonging to Klus to him, da?” She huffed, sitting up fully with her arms crossed. “Typical.” She muttered, reaching into her purse, she pulled out a pile of letters tied together and tossed them to him carelessly, making him jump and flail about, trying to catch them. Standing up, she turned to them, ignoring their glares, she pulled out a piece of paper and stuffed it into Msha's shirt. “Just in case you get tired of his tight ass, Mine's available.”Turning to Klus's glaring face, she placed both hands on her hips and swished them. “Baby maker included.” then she strolled out the diner.

The medic found his grip on the letters tighten as his giant lover fished the paper out of his shirt, looked at it, then tore it up into multiple pieces. “I see why you don't like her.” Msha grumbled, tossing the pieces to the floor, letting them flutter all the way down. Klus snorted. “'Don't like' is an extreme understatement meine liebe. I utterly loathe her.” He sighed at the letters. “It's one thing to mock me about not being able to bare children with another man but to flirt and giver her number to my lover right in font of me and brag, that's a low blow.”

Misha's hand touched his cheek as his thumb trailed the medic's smooth skin. “Do not let her upset you. She would win then.” Smirking, Klus shoved the hand off his face. “True. So very true.” He looked Misha in the eyes again. “You might want to limit physical contact with me in a public area. Claudia won't tell since it would ruin her image of turning her husband gay, or some stupid rumor like that, but if someone else sees-”

“They won't.” The red heavy broke in with a smile. The smaller man frowned. “How would you know?”  
This caused the heavy to laugh quietly. “I am big man. Very intimidating. No one would come near us.” Klus sniffed and pulled his salad back to him. “It is your size that cause people to stare.”

“Same with your hair and coat. Not many men these days have hair as long as yours.”

Klus was stumped on that one. He made no move to answer and went to finish his food when the warm hand went back to his cheek. Looking back up, he saw the giant smile. “Let me do this. Just this one last time before we go back to fighting.” It was true. If they continued all day and night, they would make it to the mountain top, their next base. Back to Dell, Trent....Back to Vlad and the fighting. So he nodded, letting his lover stroke his cheek as Klus chewed his food. This was the last day for them to be together. And it was back to fighting. They'd be enemies on the base and battle field. No more would they have to kiss each other good night. Nore would they have a chance to make love for the first time. Especially with Vlad around. That was the first problem they had to deal with. Vlad, Misha's twin brother. Vlad, Klus' rapist.

Ooo

Translations:

(German)  
Guten Morgen – Good Morning  
wenig schlampe – Little Bitch  
meine kinder – My Children  
meine frau – My wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's a little boring with no fighting and action in it but there will be fighting eventually, I assure you. I will add more fighting to this story. I'm just too tired to work on another chapter today.


	11. Hallucination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Was looking over one of my old stories and it struck me. Klus was the name I gave Holy Rome in my Hetalia story. Huh....Go figure. Sorry about any mistakes. Still no beta and I am really tired this time. Please pretend there's an accent when they talk because I can't write them. Thank you.

In his sleep, Klus didn't know what to make of his dream. He wasn't sure why he was having this dream since the mere thought of sex with anyone at this point was nonexistent. It started out innocent enough. He was in a warm looking room, reading a book by the fire place as snow poured furiously outside the window, showering the ground in a blanket of blinding white. Smiling, he snuggled on his spot on the couch, resting against the arm and back of the furniture, one leg bent near his bottom whole the other lounging across the cushions, leaving his crotch open, feeling his jeans tug against his legs. Wiggling his toes, he sighed contently with a small grin on his face as he reached a dark part in his book. Laughing at something a character said in his book, he jumped as two large arms wrap around his torso. Smiling, he turned his head and kissed Misha on the lips.

“Sneaking up on me again, mein liebe?” He questioned humorously, a bubbly feeling rising from his gut at the sight of his large lover. Misha just smirked and kissed the blue medic back, grabbing the book and yanking it from his smaller lover's hands, gaining an irritated cry from Klus. “Nein! Give it back, I was almost done with that!” Klus reached for it but the heavy tossed it behind him. “Nyet. You have been reading it all morning. Is my time with you now. Book can wait.” the giant rejected, kissing the medic's opened mouth to silence the words he was sure was coming from the medic's mouth. Giving in, Klus gave a little glare as Misha parted from him and stood, walking around the couch to kneel in front of the Blue.

“That wasn't fair.” Klus whined, frowning at the heavy that rested his hands on the medic's legs. “I was at the best part and now I lost my place because of you.” Misha laughed, picking up the bookmark that sat beside Klus' outstretched leg. “Da, I see that. But place is always there to find. I am not.” He replied with a mischievous gleam in his eye. The German huffed as the giant set the bookmark on the floor, not once leaving his spot, before putting his hand back on Klus' outstretched leg. Seeing the Russian's blue eyes rake him up and down, he felt a blush reach his face. “What is it that you needed so badly that you'd yank my book away from me?” Typically, something had to be important for the giant to take something from the blue medic's hands. Misha smiled.

“I just wanted to spend time with you. Been a long time and you are so busy.” Misha answered sitting up on his knees. “Missed you so much.” Giving a smile, Klus placed his hand on his lovers, hating the robotic limb even more since he could not feel the warm skin of the heavy's with it. “I miss you too.” He admitted, letting the Giant trace his hand up and down his outstretched leg. With that, Misha bent forward and kissed him passionately, feeling the heat suddenly pool in his gut and groin. “Mmmm...Misha...” He groaned softly, feeling the large fingers fumble with his small zipper.”Here? Now?” He questioned between kisses. The heavy nodded and answered with “I need you so much, Klus. My medic.” the smaller man just smiled and relaxed, sinking into the corner of the couch between the arm and the back.

Chuckling at the aggravated noises the heavy was making when he pulled away to glare at the zipper, Klus helped him and his jeans came off to show his bare skin. Shivering from the cold air, despite the fire nearby, Klus watched as Misha stood up and took his own pants off. “Put your legs the way they were before.” the giant demanded lustfully. “I want to try this.” giving no response, Klus complied, bending one leg near his bottom while the other rested across the cushions, back in the positions they were when the giant entered the room. The heavy bent over him, standing between the doctor's legs as he did so, and kissed Klus' neck, earning a groan from the German as his hand went to the leg stretched out and brought it up level to the medic's head. The smaller man moaned softly as he was exposed even more to the room as his lover hovered over him. Half bent, Klus felt the arm of the couch bite into his side as Misha pushed himself closer to his lover, rubbing their erections together as he did so, earning a gasp from the one under him.  
Enjoying the red heavy's lips on his exposed neck, he gasped as he felt a wet object enter his opening. 

“AH!” He cried out. “No foreplay?” He asked, pushing the heavy away to look into the giant's eyes. “And so prepared. Did you plan this?” Misha just smiled, not giving an answer as his mouth returned to the neck, biting and kissing the skin before going up to his ear and licking it, making Klus shiver in pleasure. “I am always ready for you. I am too impatient.” Chuckling, Misha shoved his finger further into his lover, earning a loud moan. “And from the looks of it, so are you.” Klus grinned, not even denying the fact. 

Grabbing the heavy's head to place his own lips to the giant's neck, he repeated the action Misha had done to him, hearing the booming voice of the Russian to vibrate his body as he moaned, feeling the large body push against him as he worked another finger in as he began to dry thrust against the medic.

Letting out a chorus of moans as their members rubbed against each other, Misha brought the leg he was holding over his shoulder before pulling his fingers out. Whining at the loss of contact in that area, Klus watched as Misha used his free hand to lube his erection and positioning over the medic's opening. When the heavy stopped, the medic realized that he was waiting for the go ahead. Nodding eagerly, Klus closed his eyes in bliss as Misha was all to happy to slowly push into his smaller lover.

At this time, Klus was woken up by Misha with a gentle shake and a kiss on the forehead.  
\---  
They stood there, side by side as they looked into the distance at their individual bases. Divided by debris, snow and fences, this was exactly what Klus was afraid of. Being so far from his lover while being forced to share a building with his rapist. He felt Misha's hand squeeze his in reassurance. Looking up to the giant, Klus could muster a small smile as he shivered from the cold. “This is it mein liebe.” the medic whispered quietly, thankful that he had his pyro vision goggles on to keep the light from the snow from burning his eyes. Misha Stared down at him with sad eyes and a forced smile. The Russian nodded, squeezing the small hand in his tighter; not willing to let go just yet. Turning to face each other, Misha gently took the blue's head and kissed him tenderly on the lips, in which Klus kissed back just as softly, both enjoying their last moments together for their time here other than the battle field.

Pulling away, they pried themselves from each other as they went to their own individual bases, not looking back to each other, knowing that if they did, they'd never be able to leave. Fixing the scarf around his neck, a jolt of pain rose in his shoulder as the metal of his arm pinched a nerve for a moment. The base wasn't too far from where he had stood before as he thought. The whole thing looked just as gloomy as Dell had described it earlier. Pausing in mid step, he stared at the broken down building in worry. Had Trent said anything about earlier? Did anyone else know? What if the Demoman got into a fight with Vlad? This time, he sprinted to the base, faster than he thought he'd ever run, as his stitches pulled on his skin harshly and a wet feeling filled his ass, letting him know he was bleeding and had broken the stitches. Blood was probably staining his pants but his concern for the Demoman was overriding the thought of getting blood from his pants. Mask meowed loudly in her carrier with the quick movement.

Reaching the door, he pulled it open so roughly, letting it bang loudly against the outside wall and froze. Trent was just fine, Sitting on the couch, a lit cigarette in his mouth as he stared at Klus, frozen in place, obviously startled from the medic's entrance. Looking the Demoman over, he saw that the Scottish man's hand was gripping the handle of his sword instinctively. Sighing in relief, Trent Pulled the cigarette from his mouth and blew out the smoke he inhaled as the hand that was on his sword earlier rubbed his forehead.

“Ah, Doc. Ya wan' ta geev meh a bloody heart attack?!” Trent then Stood, slowly trudging to where Klus relaxed at the door. With his one eye, the black man grabbed Klus' shoulder. “Ya okay, lad? Ah've been worried 'bout ya since Ah left.” the German could only smile softly and gave a soft chuckle. “Ja. I was actually worried about you.” Klus admitted looking the other man in the eye, “I was worried that Vlad had gotten to you.” AT this, Trent dropped his hand and pulled his head back and laughed.

“As eef that tub o' lard could hurt meh. Thanks fer the concern lad.” Then he stopped laughing, crossing his arms as he faced the medic. “Strangest thing though. The Heavy hasn't been here. Never dared ta even show up....Why would he be after meh anyway?”

Klus inhaled sharply. That was right. Trent knew that he had gotten raped, but he forgot that the Demoman never knew who it was that did it. Now he wasn't sure how to respond. But judging from Trent's face told him that the medic didn't need to say anything by the air intake. “He did that to ya didn't he?” Klus said nothing.

“THA' BASTARD! I'm gonna keel him, make him revive then strangle him with his own intestines!” 

“Nein! Please don't!” Klus cried as he slammed the door behind him before grabbing Trent's arm and holding onto it tightly. The Demoman just stared at him exasperated. “Why do you defend him?! After wot he did!” the German bit his lip as he stared into Trent's eye. Pleading to the Scottsman. “I don't want any more trouble.”

“Trouble.” The Demoman muttered more to himself, facing away breathing heavy in outrage. “There'll be more trouble if this isn't confronted lad. Things like this won't geet better.” The medic remained silent. Realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Trent wrapped an arm around Klus' shoulders. “A'right. But if I so much as suspect problem wit him-” The taller man finished with a slice of a finger across his neck. “He's dead.”

ooo

What Trent had said was true. Not like he was actually hunting, but Klus couldn't find the blue Heavy anywhere and the others didn't seem to know what happened to him while they were away. Not even Dell, who was currently scowling with a black bruise covering one of his eyes that he made a weak attempt at hiding with his goggles. The Texan was sitting at the table with a mug in his hand. The blonde spotted Klus the second the medic stepped into the room. It wasn't until Klus was near him did Dell stand up with a grin on his face, allowing Klus to see the black eye. It not only covered his left eye but also half his face along with it.

“Oh Mein Gott! What happened to you?!” Doctor instinct kicked in as he grabbed the Engineers head and poked the bruise gently, noticing Dell flinch with each poke and a hiss of pain from the American's face. “Sorry.” Klus apologized, inspecting the bruise, mentally wincing at how dark it was. Dell yanked his head away from the gloved hands with a pained grin. “I'm fine, Doc. Vlad just got a little carried away.” Klus frowned with thinned lips like he ate something bitter.

“I wouldn't call it fine...” The medic muttered. “And what do you mean by Vlad? According to Trent, he hasn't been around here for a while.” Klus watched as the American shifted uncomfortably as his gloved hand scratched the back of his head. “Well....” The mechanic began, shifting around as if he was a child being scolded by his mother. “That was true. But I went to the town nearby when the guy cornered me.” His free hand rubbed his jaw like he was lost in a memory before dropping both his hands before giving a forced grin. 

“But it's alright. I'm not hurt.”

“'Not hurt'?!” Klus cried incredulously, eyes going wide. “And I suppose that bruise is just something you got for roughhousing?” Dell reared back like he was slapped as a hand subconsciously toughed the bruise, looking abashed as he did so, suddenly finding his feet more interesting then Klus. Taking a deep breath, the medic rested a hand on Dell's coated shoulder. “Bitte. Tell me.” He pleaded gently. Dell didn't look to have heard him as he just stood there. But after a pregnant pause, The Engineer nodded. “Ya...But not here. Follow me, Doc.”

Neither said a word as Klus followed the mechanic to Dell's room. The engineer's room wasn't as neat as Klus had thought it would have been. It was by no means messy but there were machines and metal parts everywhere in the room. Other than that, there was nothing messy about it. The medic closed the door as silently as he could with the door being a heavy metal instead of the soft wooden doors that they had at their last base. Looking up, he spotted Dell removing his glove and to Klus' surprise, he had his hand instead of a robotic one the Red Engineer had. Dell tossed the glove to his bed and turned to Klus who stared at his hand in wonder. Shifting, the mechanic casually hid his hand behind him, making Klus snap out of his wonder. “You wanted to know about my arm, doc.” Dell grumbled. “You might want to take a seat.” Waving his other hand to a chair nearby, he sat down on the bed opposite of it. Taking the hint, Klus sat, leaning forward with all his attention on the other man.

“Tell me.” 

\---

“Thank ya' Kindly ma'am.” Dell thanked the cashier as he grabbed his bag of parts that he just purchased. She smiled and waved as he left the store with his bag. Smiling, he walked down the empty street, his feet crunching the snow with each step he made, mentally thanking his shoes for not slipping on the ice under him. Looking up at the full moon, he inhaled deeply before exhaling the cold air. Only a day here and already he felt comfortable. He couldn't wait until Klus made it so he could adjust his arm like he promised. Continuing on, he walked by an ally when something grabbed the back of his jacket hood, yanking him back, forcing Dell to cry out and drop his bag as he was shoved into the wall of the ally. Yelping as he painfully hit the brick wall, he managed to shout out before a large fist hit him in the face. Crying out in pain, he grabbed at his eye as it dug into his face painfully, tearing it off as he grabbed his eye, tears blurring his vision. “What the fu-” He was grabbed by the front of his jacket, lifted up and slammed back into the wall, earning a gasp from the Texan.

“Where is, Medic?” Dell heard the deep rumble of their heavy and felt the large hand hold him up with so much of his jacket in it's grip that the mechanic felt like he was suffocating. Gasping, he clawed at the large hand as he gasped deeply for air. After a short moment, he was pulled away and slammed back against the wall. Hissing, Dell felt a few of his ribs protest under the attack. Blinking his good eye open, he could faintly see the outline of the Blue heavy and could smell his foul breath. “Will not ask again.” The giant warned. “Where is the Medic?” The mechanic snarled and spat out “Fuck you.” Another painful punch made contact with his head and Dell saw stars and tasted blood as a tooth came out.

“Where is he?! He should have been here by now!” Inwardly, the engineer smirked. He knew that the heavy had something against the medic. He had no clue why but he knew that hate was there. Groaning, he wiggled in the grasp. “Go to hell.” Dell snarled and spat, feeling satisfied when spit landed on Vlad's face. There was a snarl on his face as the heavy grabbed Dell's head and released his coat. Watching the American cry out in pain as he was held up by nothing other than his head, as the smaller man grabbed the heavy's wrist to keep away some pain. “I do not like being defied.” Vlad stated with a nasty grin. “One way, you will help me find our Medic.” he let his hold relax until the mechanic fell far enough where his huge fingers held fast to those long blonde locks of hair the engineer favored.  
Dell was screaming as the pain flared all over his scalp like a flame engulfing his head. Tears fell from his face instinctively as he tried to pull his hair out of the hand. The weight of his body made the feeling unbearable. “And until then, watch your back.” Vlad continued, and without another word, using the smaller man's hair, he waved the man around before slamming him on the ground.

When Dell woke up, the sun was already rising. He wished he could just lay there on the concrete. With the pain in his body and head, he didn't want to get up. Yet the thought of Klus appearing at the base made him motivated enough to push his screaming body to his feet. Slowly, he limped to his fallen bag of metal parts and bent down and picked them up. Hissing as pain in his ribs flared harshly, he held on to his torso, finding it difficult to breathe. Hurrying, he grabbed his stuff and made the long trip to his base.  
“I managed to build a dispenser when I got back.” Dell finished. Sighing, he rubbed his face in his hands tiredly, wincing as his hands touched the bruise. “When I checked the damage record on the dispenser, It said I had a few broken ribs, a sprained leg and a concussion.”

Klus was sitting there stiffly. Worry flooded him at the thought of Vlad not only coming after him, but now Dell was a target too. He needed to tell Misha.

Ooo

The next time Klus caught sight of his giant lover was on the battlefield. As he was healing the Blue Soldier who had taken this time to rocket jump away from the blue medic, leaving Klus there in the open. From where he stood on the snowy hill, the sound of a minigun's bullets rang in his ear and he turned in the direction in fear that it might me Vlad but relaxed tremendously as he saw it was just Misha who was being followed by the Red Medic in which Klus could only guess was Wolff. The enemy medic was like nothing Klus could ever imagine him to be. The other German had messy hair like had just gotten out of bed with goggles sitting at his hairline. He had a coat on that looked relatively fancy. Honestly, the only thing that bothered Klus about Wolff was the man's face. Half of Wolff's face looked dead and was gray instead of flesh color. The mere sight of it made Klus shiver from a cold chill at the sight.

“C'mon doc! Move it!” Jumping, he turned to see the blue Scout run passed him, waving his baseball bat around. Giving a snort, Klus jumped from the hill and slid down the snow, feeling the cold in his feet as he did so. Slipping a little as he reached the bottom, he ran to the nearest person which was the spy who was sitting casually behind some rocks. Or at least, it looked like the blue spy. Upon closer inspection, the medic almost screamed. It was no man. That was a living skeleton in a fancy suit. Problem was, it was moving. Gasping, Klus' feet slipped from under him and he fell on his butt in the snow, earning the skeleton's attention. It's boney jaw moved under his mask in some sort of grin.

“Bonjiour Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I said there's be action and I'm sorry. There's a little. Next chapter should have the fighting since it's set in the middle of the battle. Now we know how Wolff looks like though.


	12. The New Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was trying to draw Klus and Misha for you guys but I was quickly reminded of how bad of a drawer I was and now I'm sad. Anyway, here's the next chapter for those reading this. The whole being that Klus sees this figure is all Psychological. The being is in fact, not real and is a figment of Klus' imagination due to trauma and stress he has suffered recently. All psychological and things like that can happen to people. I'm also working on accents here so you should see a little bit. It's not spelled wrong without a reason.

His butt was cold from the snow he had fallen into when the skeleton spy had spoken to him. Frozen in shock, he sat and stared at the skeleton, not able to find his voice. The figure didn't seem to be perturbed by Klus' frightened stated as he casually took out his disguise kit to grab a cigarette and place the brown tip in between his teeth. Putting the kit away, the skeleton lit the cigarette with a lighter before facing Klus with a bony grin. “You might want to move Doctor.” It stated with it's thick French accent, leaning against the wall that it had been hiding behind. “You have a laser on your forehead.” jumping, Klus looked to his forehead and indeed saw the red beam from the red Sniper's rifle. Rolling away quickly, a gunshot rang out and a curse was followed afterward as Klus hid behind the wall beside the Skeleton Spy who's head was out in the open for the Sniper to see, yet for some reason, the Australian didn't take the chance for the easy kill. Gulping at the close call, Klus gripped his chest. Hearing the figure beside him laugh, he faced it, not knowing how to respond to it.

“You are so jumpy, Medic. That will hurt you in battle.” The being snorted, puffs of smoke leaking from it's teeth as it spoke. Dropping the cigarette in the snow, the Skeleton snuffed it out with his foot, chuckling. Turning it's back to the blue medic, it snorted again. “I am Visk. You will be seeing more of me, I assure you.” With a push of a button on it's watch, Visk vanished right before Klus' eyes. Giving a sigh of relief, he looked to where the cigarette was put out and gasped. The cigarette was gone. The snow lay there like a blanket, undisturbed and settled in a nice patch of fresh snow. It was untouched. Blinking confused, he stared at that same spot until a rough hand grabbed his shoulder, making him flinch away and twist his torso to see who had grabbed him. It was the blue soldier. “C'mere cupcake!” barked the gruff man as the Soldier grabbed Klus up from his spot in the snow by his arm and took the Quick-fix that Klus had dropped before shoving it into the Medic's arms.

With a nod, he aimed the medigun at the soldier and turned it on. With the blue beam on him, the Soldier grinned and began running into battle, rocket launcher on his shoulder. Sighing, Klus followed the man, finding no one else around. Keeping up with the other man was rather easy since he was almost as slow as the heavy. It wasn't until the Soldier aimed at the ground and crouch did Klus realize in that split second that he was going to be screwed. Not having time to turn the quick-fix off, The Soldier rocket jumped into the air, Medic trailing behind like a dog on a leash dragging its owner. The medic couldn't stop his screaming as he was catapulted into the air, miles and miles from the ground, he could imagine himself falling and splattering painfully onto the ground.

And that image almost came true until the Soldier rocketed the ground again, making them remain high in the air and flying toward the battle. Eyes tightly clenched together, Klus felt the cold wind rush by him as he screamed. “I hate you!!! I hate you so much!!! You fool! You Idiot!!! I want off this ride!! STOP!!!” And they indeed eventually stop as a rocket from the Red Soldier hit his blue counterpart, making the blue Soldier splatter into a million bits and pieces of gore and blood, in which, thanks to the pyrovision goggles he had on, Klus only saw confetti and gears. Without his team mate, Klus was left to go flying, quickly descending to the ground at an alarming speed.

Opening his eyes, he saw exactly where he was falling to and saw he was heading right at the Blue sniper who held the gun up to his face, aiming at a far away Demoman. Klus opened his mouth to warn his team mate of his sudden arrival but found he couldn't utter a word out of the sight of him suddenly rushing to the ground. Bracing himself, he did the thing he knew would kill him instantly. He tensed up. Waiting for the inevitable, he landed, crashing into a body and hearing a grunt and a crunch as he landed straddled on top of a body that smelled of expensive Cologne and cigarettes. His fist gripped the clothes under him, prepared to see the sight of his Sniper under him when he opened his eyes.

Jaw dropping, he couldn't believe his luck. It wasn't the Blue Sniper he had landed on. He had fallen right behind the Sniper and on top of the red Spy who must have been invisible and had his knife ready to stab the Australian. Sitting up, he still sat straddling the now dead spy with his hands to his mouth. “Bloody 'ell, mate! You saved me liofe roit there!” Dropping his hands to the body under him, he turned his head to the Sniper who stared at the medic with wide eyes and gun lowered, pointed to the ground. “Where'd you bloody come from anyway?!” breathing heavily as he began to relax from his terrifying ride, he pointed to the sky, not trusting his voice to speak.

The Sniper followed where he pointed and frowned, brows furrowing. “The Sky?” Looking down, the Australian saw the Quick-fix and smirked. “Ah, I see. The Solder roit?” the medic nodded and turned his attention back to the dead Spy whose neck was twisted in an odd angle. Giving a weak chuckle at his first spy kill, he got off the body and gave the Sniper a quick heal before running off. Pulling off his goggles as he ran, he clenched them tightly in his fist, tired of wearing them. He stuffed them in his pocket. The sight of the spy and what he had done felt oddly good to Klus. He wanted more. Pulling out his buzz saw, he ran head first to the Soldier. The man saw him coming and grinned as he set the rocket launcher down and cracked his knuckles. High on adrenaline, Klus charged at the man foolishly. Eventually the saw was tossed from his hand as the red Soldier tackled him to the ground. Growling as the two tumbled around in the snow, he felt that the fight he was in was more like rough housing. Like the red was merely playing with him like a cat would a mouse or an older sibling would do to the younger.

Angrily, he gave a swing with his metal arm and got the Soldier right in his jaw, hearing a second crunch for the day as the soldier's jaw was shattered and broken. Hearing the man cry out in pain as he held his jaw, kneeling in the snow, curled into a ball, Klus felt sick from the joy that felt. To have caused harm to another bigger and stronger than him was incredible and he figured out how much damage his knew arm could cause. In horror, he stared at his fake arm. “If this thing could cause a Soldier to give a scream to chill my bones,” He thought, staring from his arm to the Red Soldier who was bleeding and whimpering pitifully as he held his jaw in his hands and called for his own medic. “Why didn't I do this with Vlad? That never would have happened.” All his adrenaline had been wearing away and his heart felt heavy.

All along, he had the power to stop the rape. But for some reason, he didn't use it. Why? Why couldn't he use the red engineer's gift to him to stop Vlad? Klus felt sick as he sat on the ground. It wasn't long until Wolff appeared with his medigun, kneeling in front of the whimpering Soldier to examine the jaw. Sighing, the red medic made a motion with his hands in front of the Soldier and the man seemed to calm down a bit. With a sigh, Wolff tenderly held the Soldier to his chest, being mindful of the shattered jaw. The red looked up to his blue counterpart with sad eyes.

“Yoooooou sssssssshhouldddd Kiiiiiillll hiiiiimm.” Wolff stuttered, rubbing a hand on the man's back. Klus stared back to Wolff horrified. “Was....He's your team mate. Why did you tell me that?!” The red medic sighed, the grey half of his face cackled quietly. “Kill him! Kill him yourself!” the face cackled but was quickly shushed by Wolff. With all that happened, Wolff's face was the least of his concern. “Iiiiif I heal hiiim,” The red medic began. “Hiiiiis jaw wwoooould fffforevver be dddammmmaged....Rrrrresssspawn wwwwoulllld ffffix iiiit bbbetterrr.”

Klus shook his head wildly, hand going to his mouth. He didn't want to kill the man. The joy frightened him. With a sigh, Wolff too the soldier's head with both hands then signed. The solder nodded as he stood up and ran into battle, allowing himself to be killed by the blue pyro. Wolff rubbed his face and also stood up and went to leave when Klus spoke up. “Your Soldier. He's deaf, isn't he?”

The red froze in spot, but nodded with his back to Klus. The blue continued. “And no one else knows?” Wolff shook his head negatively before giving a quick look to the blue on the ground. “And iiiiif yooou wwwwereee ssmmart...Yooou'd dddddo bbbessssst to keeeeep iiit thhhat wwwway.”

ooo

The words “You Failed!!!” rang across the blue base that day as the blues ran away from the on coming reds that were ready to attack them. Klus was the first to make it into base and hide. Hoping it was Misha who would find him instead of the rest of the red team, he hid under a nearby desk, watching as multiple feet trod passed him as they cheered victory. Curling further under the desk, he waited until the sound of their feet faded into the distance and the shouting of his team mates as they ran from the Red, who taunted and killed them as they went. The whirring of the respawn system alerted him to the Blue Spy respawning nearby. The nearest door opened up and the French man came out with a grumble and straightened his suit and tie that must have come loose when he was revived. 

“Merde.” The spy cursed as he lit up a cigarette before silently walking off calmly. This behavior encouraged Klus to come out of hiding as he tenderly crawled out from under the desk on his hands and knees and looked around quickly before standing up and sighing, rubbing the dust and cobwebs he had acquired from his hiding spot.

Hearing the gathering of slow, beaten footsteps alerted him of his oncoming team and without a second thought, he hurried to the kitchen before the rest of them who, no doubt, would hog the food, normally leaving the medic to scavenge what was left for himself before tending to Mask. His food was cold by the time he managed to get around to actually eating it. Once his team saw him cooking, they immediately began shouting out orders for what they wanted, except for the scout who, ironically enough, wasn't there. His soup was chilled and chunky but Klus swallowed it down anyway, too tired from the fight to get up and reheat it.

It wasn't until he had finished did the scout appear with a pink letter in his hand. He was grinning from ear-to-ear as he bounced around. “You'll never guess what!” The youngest man cheered as his hand tightened around the letter. “We're getting a new Scout?” Spy quipped teasingly as he grabbed some toast from a stray plate and buttering it. The scout scowled at the Frenchman. “Oh, haha. Look at the funny man.” the boy bit before grinning again. “But you're close.” This got everyone's attention as they all turned to face the younger man who held the note up higher, Miss. Pauling's obvious seal of approval at the bottom of the paper. Each and everyone of the mercenaries pondered worriedly on who was getting replaced as the tension grew.

“Yo, guys! We're getting a new heavy! Since ol' Vladdo up and vanished, Blue is hiring someone by the name of,” He brought the letter to his face and squinted in an attempt to read the name. “Vasha.” Scout grinned, clutching the letter to himself. “That name is so cool! I wonder when he'll get here.”

It was like a switch had been pulled as the anxiety dropped and everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief as they began chattering and laughed to each other once again. Klus swallowed the last of his food in silence, lost in thought. He guessed he should have been relieved to hear that he wouldn't be at the base with Vlad but that also meant that the giant could be anywhere and doing anything. If the medic was lucky, he never would have had to worry about Vlad ever again, but his luck had never been great. Chances are that he'd end up running into the ex-heavy sometime between bases. It was something to be weary of. “Doesn't the note say when the fella's comin' over?” Dell asked, breaking Klus out of his thoughts. The Engineer had removed his goggles and replaced them with an ice pack for his face. The man hadn't needed to go through respawn so the bruise was still there and the Texan refused to let Klus heal it so there was little to be done about the injury.

Scout snapped out of his fanboying, choosing to go red in the face as that information was pointed out. The boy had been so excited about getting an new teammate that he hadn't read the letter all the way. “Uhh....Right.” Looking the letter over quickly, he sputtered. “Tomarra' Mornin'?! Geeze!”

“That didne geeve os much time.” Trent spat to himself as he took a long drink of his alcohol. Pyro, hearing all this, turned to Klus. “Whaaa mhhhh uhh hhhhenghh hmoumh hmis?” Of course, Klus had no idea what the Pyro said so he just shrugged, not being able to look at the fire maniac without laughing. The sight of Pyro wearing an assassin hood with google eyes underneath would make almost anyone crack up. Which is why the man wore it. But the medic could only guess that.

The rest of the meal was uneventful aside from talk about the new heavy and what he'd look like. When it all came down to it, everyone except Klus and Spy figured he must be some sort of barbarian with one eye and scars all over. Groaning, Klus rubbed his shoulder where another nerve was pinched as he dragged his feet to the infirmary. When he got there, the room was a mess and the obvious culprit sat there on his desk, licking her paws. A heavy frown covered his face as he stepped to the desk where Mask sat, paying him no attention. 

“Mask.” He began, looking around. There was broken glass all over with medicine, liquid or capsule. The surgery bed was knocked on it's side and once clean sheets and blankets he had stored away were laying all over the place, some in the liquid and others covered in mud and dust, leaving little cat paw prints all over the white fabrics. Jars and scattered papers were spread across the floor, along with pencils and other writing instruments as well as his surgery tools in which he would have to sterilize it all again.

“Ach! Look what you've done!” He shouted to the feline who gave no notice to his anger. Instead, she chose to roll onto her back. “This will take me a whole day to clean and fix up! Not to mention another five hours to sterilize everything! And the call for more medicine!” He groaned, sitting in his desk chair, hiding his face in his hands. Letting out a loud sigh, he felt a small weight on his lap. Removing his hands, he spotted Mask sitting in his lap expecting as she gazed up at him with innocent eyes. Meowing, she laid down and curled up in a perfect ball, head held up as she looked at her handiwork. Klus sniffed as he pet her, hearing her give a soft noise of surprise before resulting into purring. “You spoiled thing.” He mumbled to her, rubbing behind her ears.

“I'm never leaving you alone in here again.” He stated bitterly, looking at the clock. 11:38 pm. Deciding to clean all this up when he wasn't so tired, he carried to Mask to his room. After feeding her, he got dressed for bed and fell onto the soft mattress of his bed and snuggled into the covers, all the while, his thoughts rested on Misha.

Ooo

If there was one thing Klus hated more than fighting, it was cleaning up the mess his cat had made in his infirmary. He had even woken up early to start. Now here he was, still cleaning the room at five pm, scrubbing the floor to keep the spilled medicine from staining. His knees protested from his position on the floor as well as his hands who held the wooden scrub brush. Dipping it into his soapy bucket, he continued to scrub as his back ached. “You are Docktor, Da?” Jumping at the sudden feminine voice, he craned his neck to look behind him and to the doorway. Not being able to see the speaker, he answered. “Ja. Who are you?”

There was a pause. “I am Vasha. The new heavy. I was told I would find you here.” Setting the brush down, he sat up and cracked his back, figuring the short break was deserved. 

“Ja.” He moaned as his hand went to his back as it popped again and he grimaced. “I'd say it was nice to see you but I am afraid I can not actually see you.” He quipped with a smirk as he stood. There was a quiet chuckle. “Da. You are right.” When the speaker stepped into the room all the way, Klus wished he had stayed on the floor. The new heavy was a woman. Not that there was anything wrong with that but he never expected that a woman would have a name like 'Vasha.'

He couldn't stop laughing at the mental image of he appearing in from of his team. Unfortunately this sent the wrong message as Vasha looked at him with an offended expression. “You laugh because I am a woman?!” Instantly, Klus stopped his laughter to wipe a stray tear from his eye. “Nein, Nein. My friend. I was laughing at a thought I had with the rest of the team.” He corrected, watching her reluctantly began to calm down. Watching him with suspicious eyes. “They did seemed surprised.” Vasha stated more to herself as she remembered their shocked reactions when she announced herself.

The medic could not keep the smirk from his face. “Ja, I can imagine. They all thought you were some sort of barbarian. I on the otherhand, had been to busy dealing with this.” He waved his hand around the room to show her what he meant. As she scanned the room with curious eyes, Klus took the time to inspect her. She was clearly built like a heavy. 

Tall and big; not in a fat way but more in a muscular way. Other than her slight curves and breasts, she could be mistaken for a man from a distance, despite her obvious womanly figure up close. Brown hair littered her head; tied in a ponytail but a small patch fell in front of her face like a bang. Vasha did have a scar on her cheek which was barely noticeable. Where as others might have thought her too manly to be pretty, Klus thought she was the most beautiful woman on earth. As he thought this, his mind somehow wondered to Misha and the memory of being pressed against his large body. Suddenly, he missed the red heavy and wondered if there was a chance he could sneak away to see his lover.

“This is a very big mess.” Vasha's voice rang out, snapping Klus' mind back to his current situation. Frowning, he walked back to the bucket and bent down, wanted to get his mind off his lover and onto his work. “Ja. My cat did this. I normally don't let her in here but I wasn't having the best day yesterday.” He stated and went back to scrubbing. “Sorry for not being much of a conversationalist but I need to get this done if I want to enjoy myself.” He apologized, not seeing her frown and continue looking around the room. Finally, after a while, he heard the trashcan being lifted and Vasha's large hands picking up scattered broken bottles that were used for spares.

“I will help you.” She said and continued. “The work will get done quicker.” She smiled at him as she beant to retrieve another bottle. Smiling back, he continued to scrub. After a while of cleaning, with only the sounds of the brush and items being thrown away, a question kept nagging him in the back of his mine. “Tell me,” He began, smirking. “How did the Scout react to you?” He heard Vasha laugh. “The little man? He got mad and accused me of faking my name to get the job.” Klus laughed with her, knowing how brash the boy can be. “So I pinch his cheek and tell him how cute his behavior was. Was hoping he would get mad.” She hummed. “His face just turned red.”

Klus laughed. “Looks like our Scout has a crush.” he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And chapter 12. New heavy and some fighting in there. The name Vasha is a unisex name in Russian so it can be for both boys and girls. The mere sound of it leads people to assume it's only for men so, time to pull a twist. I hope you all like it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....accents are hard. I'm also getting a writers block and that's never fun.

Klus found he rater enjoyed spending time with the new Heavy. He found Vasha's humor and wit to be refreshing compared to the other members of the base who were all sarcastic and dry. The giant woman, despite her lack of understanding a good amount of references the team made, had a lot of patience and could give just as much as she could get with retorting.

Scout had often been found following Vasha recently, insulting anyone who looked at her too long. Klus found the boy's childish behavior to be amusing and could only laugh when Vasha threatened the Scout when he insulted Klus. The young man shrunk and looked away as the Heavy shouted at him, ashamed that the woman was mad at him. 

In some ways, the boy irritated the Medic since he was interfering with Klus' time with his new friend. Eventually, they managed to get rid of Scout; if only for a few hours as the boy would come back to check on Vasha and make sure the "Medic freak" wasn't making any moves on her. In which Klus would respond with a roll of his eyes, trying to keep his cool.

Luckily, he didn't have the problem known as Scout as he sat in his office, writing up his latest report on his teams health, having finished examining Spy; who had left disgruntled as he rubbed his rear from his earlier examination. Vasha stood in the background, looking at the multiple posters that he had handing up. Coughing, he adjusted himself in his seat, feeling uncomfortable as he sat.

"What is that?" He heard her ask suddenly, breaking the silence that had once occupied the room. "What is what?" He questioned, spinning slightly in his seat to glance behind, seeing what she was looking at. It was a poster of the male reproductive system she was pointing at; or more importantly, something in it. 

Klus hummed and flipped his long black hair from his shoulder. "Oh," He exclaimed, making an effort to sound informative. "That is called the epididymis," He informed, turning back to his work. "It carries the man's sperm to become fertilized."

She made a quiet noise, sounding interested. "And what are these?" Sighing, he turned back around. "Those are what is called the seminal vesicles." He explained bored. "They basically store the semen." He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before placing his glasses back on his face. "Why so interested?"

Vasha had the decency to turn red and looked away. "Did not have good education where I am from." She stated blandly as color flooded her cheeks. "Wanted to be a doctor but they wouldn't let me in and didn't have the money. Too busy caring for baby brother and mother." Klus frowned, setting his pencil down.

"I understand." Klus said quietly. "It's not easy these days with the economy." With a smile, he continued. "I could tutor you. You could be my assistant."

Vasha hummed and said no more. The smile on her face was enough of an answer.

ooo

"And there ya go." Dell chirped proudly from the ladder he stood on, tightly screwing the last screw into the wall. "A nicely hidden camera successfully installed Doc." With a grin, the blonde climbed down, going over to his tool box, he tossed his screwdriver in the metal box and bent down to grab it. With hands gripped together behind his back, Klus stepped up to the American with a smile.

"Danke, Dell. I appreciate this." Gratitude clear and flooding the Medic voice as he stopped right behind the Texan. "Even with Vlad gone, I still feel a bit...wary." Standing up with the toolbox on his shoulder, his gloved hand holding it there securely, the smaller man grinned. "No problem Doc. I understand what you mean." Klus mused silent to himself, mentally doubting the American on that. "Ih mean, the guy always gave me the creeps anyway. Installed a camera in my own room. Just to be safe." the Engineer continued. Smirking to himself, the engineer extended his free arm to some monitors nearby.

"You can check the footage there or in my room if you need ta. My door's open for ya." And with that, the mechanic left, leaving Klus feeling a little safer than he had ever been since he had arrived.

As he looked up at the camera that sat in the darkest corner of his room, he sighed contently, relaxing his shoulders as he did so. Distracted by his thoughts, he never noticed Mask until she came at him full force, running around in a panic; zipping back and forth in a white blur, meowing frantically. Disturbed, he chased after her, going from one of her hiding spots to another, calling out softly to her.

"What has gotten into you, silly cat?" He cooed as he bent down beside his bed, looking under the cot and spotting two glowing eyes, wide from whatever had spooked her. Reaching under the bed to grab her, he quickly drew his hand back with a hiss, inspecting his now bleeding finger from where she had scratched him. Ignoring the blood, he bent down again.

"That wasn't nice." He bit bitterly, gaining a growl from her in response. "What is wrong, Mask?" Klus sat up, not really expecting an answer. Grumbling, he rubbed his head and gasping as he remembered about his coat that he had left outside during the battle by mistake and cursed his carelessness. He stood up and headed for the door, choosing to give Mask her space as he went to retrieve his coat. Throwing on the scarf that Misha had given him, he groaned, not going to enjoy the cold outside at all. As he opened his emergency door to the outside, Mask had dashed from under the bed and out the now open door.

"Mask!" Klus exclaimed alarmed as he watched his precious pet run from the room and out into the chilled air of the snowy climate where she could blend in, despite the black mask marking on her face. Instantly, he took off into a run after her, whizzing around, hoping to heard her back through the still open door to his room, not noticing the cold or the snow crunching under his feet.

Calling out to her and clicking to get her attention as he chased after her, farther and farther into the battlefield. Chest seizing up from the cold, he panted for air as his breath became harder to acquire as he ran, slipping on a patch of ice that lay hidden under the snow as he gave a sharp turn passed a crudely made metal wall from shack shingles and through the burnt down remains of a house. Mask paid her owner no mind as she ran through many obstetrical, attempting to get away from whatever had spooked her in Klus' room.

Making a sharp right turn, passed the other side of the burnt down house, she vanished through a pipe much too small for Klus to fit through. Shortly after the cat had made that turn, Klus attempted to make the curve with the same sharpness as she had, only to slide on another patch of ice under the snow, making him slide down the side of the hill and tumbling down in the snow, feeling the frozen water seep into his clothes.

Klus cried out each time he made contact with the ground, each landing hurt despite the soft snow resting on it. Tumbling and tumbling, he managed to his a bit of metal or wood that was either under or sticking slightly out from under the fresh powder. "Shit!" He painfully cried out as he banged his knee on a wooden stake that sat stuck up in the snow, making him tumble awkwardly to where his body would bend in the strangest ways.

Finally he had stopped tumbling as he reached the bottom of the hill. Laying face down, his body hurt but luckily, nothing was broken as far as he could tell, testing his limbs gently. Feeling snow touch his exposed neck as his scarf had became disheveled and loose from his neck. Not looking up as he heard footsteps crunching in the snow to stop right in front of him.

"Why is it that I always find you like this?" There was a laugh as the newcomer purred the question. Klus poked his head from the snow, face red as snot leaked from his nose unattractively. Teeth chattering as his clothes, now soaked with snow, grew colder.

"Not sure, meine liebe." He muttered, looking up at Misha's tall, yet warm figure. The giant was wearing a light faux leather coat that had fake fur strapped around the neck and sleeves of it. In the giant's hand was Klus' winter coat that the blue medic had gone to retrieve before Mask had run off. The red heavy just chuckled as he bent down and lifted Klus to his feet, frowning at how the German wrapped his arms around himself and his teeth began to chatter faster. Seeing his small lover shivering, he took the coat he had found and wrapped it around Klus' shoulders, gaining a thankful nod from the man.

"You are soaked." Misha stated, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame. Klus didn't respond, too busy trying to get warm with the giant arms around him. "What were you doing out here? A storm is on it's way."

Sneezing, the medic wiped his arm on his sleeve. "I had to find my coat." He answered, snuggling into the heavy's stomach. "But it appears I have something else I need to hunt for."

Misha frowned and began to drag his lover to the red base, hearing the medic begin to protest instantly and try to back away from his arm. "Everyone is asleep. No one will know you are there."

Klus opened his mouth but was silenced by a finger touching his lips tenderly. "Will not take no for an answer." Misha stated sternly. "You wondered too far from your base. Won't allow you to get sick because of team color."

So Klus stayed silent.

OOO

Klus payed little to no attention as he was led around the red base; finding Misha's bed to be too inviting for sleep when they had gotten there with the blue's eyes drooping tiredly. He barely registered as he was set down onto the bed and his wet clothing removed and replaced by Misha's large shirt that went down to his knees. He nearly dozed off until Misha's rough hands traced against the large bruise that the medic had gotten earlier from the wooden plank in the snow. Hissing, Klus bit his lip to keep from making noise and alerting the other reds.

"Sorry." Misha apologized, looking up at Klus who was now a little more alert from the pain. "So." the giant began. "What were you doing that caused this?" he asked, large fingers tracing lightly over the bruise. Color flooded the German's cheeks. "I was being foolish and running in thick snow. Luckily I stopped rolling at some point before something worse happened." he vexed exasperatedly, looking around the oddly seemingly nearly empty room. "Are you sure this is you're room?"

Misha looked cross as he flicked Klus' nose lightly, earning a sharp look from the medic. "I like everything in order and put away." the giant stated; annoyed. "Do not change the subject. Why were you running when you knew the mountain was dangerous? Could have fallen off the mountain and out of respawn area." Klus responded with a snort. "I doubt that I would have fallen off the mountain, Misha. The edge is much too far away and there are flat spots all over the bases." He paused when he saw the inpatient look that the heavy gave him. With a sigh in defeat, he looked down where Misha was sitting on the floor by the bed; Klus' injured leg in his hands.

"I was chasing Mask. She had gotten out of the base." Worry flooded his expression as he risked a peek up at his giant partner. Spotting a bemused look on Misha's face, Klus shifted on the bed, a little unnerved. "You ran after Mask." The words the Russian uttered betrayed his disbelief. Klus huffed abruptly. "Ja, I know. Stupid of me." replied resentfully, not looking up to meet his lover's scrutiny.

After what felt like hours, Misha broke the tension by exhaling deeply. "Was stupid." the Russian retorted. "Cat can find her own way back." One of his enormous left the Medic's exposed leg and placed itself on the German's chest. "I am not worried about her. What would I do if I had lost you?" at this, Klus felt a spark of guilt strike his heart. He hadn't mean to make the giant worry. He hadn't even meant for the man to even see him. But regardless of him not intending to be found, he found he rather liked it; being with Misha in the same room brought him joy.

"I am sorry, Misha. I did not intend to scare you." he apologized, regret heard loud and clear. Hearing Misha hum in response, he leaned forward and placed a kiss to the heavy's lips, enjoying the way the Russian's eyes closed and his chest rumbled as Misha groaned softly. As they parted from the gentle contact, he heard Misha chortle lightly as they both opened their eyes. His leg was released and he gently lowered the limb as the enormous arms wrapped around his torso, letting his own arms rest on the giant broad shoulders of his lover.

"Does not mean I forgive you." Misha stated coyly. "I am very protective of you. Even after such a short time." Klus said nothing. Instead, he resorted to leaning forward and kissing the heavy again; passionate this time, feeling brave. For the first time in the past month of being at the new base, he felt like he could take on the world. Those arms tightened around him as the giant kissed back lightly, making a feeble attempt at keeping the kiss innocent.

"Ich liebe dich." Klus whispered softly against those lips as he went back to kissing them, feeling warm and at peace. His arms wrapped around Misha's neck as a small warmth filled his belly, pushing himself closer to the heavy. With one arm wrapped around Klus' torso, the other lowered to hold his rear gently. As if by magic, Misha began to respond to the kiss just as eagerly, matching Klus' pace. "I love you too." The Russian whispered back, voice rough and purring, sending the deep vibrations to Klus' loins with each word. Klus gave a small moan and pressed closer to his lover.

"We should not do this." Misha informed plainly as he made an attempt to pull away but was topped by Klus' pale arm. "Do you not want me?" inquired wounded, looking up in question. Answering Klus' look with his own sorrowful one, he caressed the German's face lovingly. "I do want you." he responded lustfully. "But we must not. I do not want to take the risk of hurting you."

"You will not hurt me." Insisted the smaller man, fidgeting anxiously on Misha's bed. "I am ready for it."

"You gave me that idea at the hotel." Misha reminded calmly; soothingly rubbing up and down the blue's back, removing the hand that originally rested on Klus' rear. His smaller lover flushed as he looked around the room mortified. When he did manage to stare the giant in the eye, his face was stern and a light shone in the German's eyes. "Not one of my better moments." He took a breath.

"But I am sure of it now." With a smile, he looked up at his large lover with his face glowing. "I really am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's three in the morning! What am I doing with my life?! XD


	14. In which I claim you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my writing has gotten a bit better since I started writing this a long time ago. I am working on finishing up my stories. It would be nice to complete one again.

The look that Misha had given him was doubtful but a hidden lust lay behind those sweet blue eye that Klus had come to know. Without a word, the blue medic lay back on the bed, rubbing his own clothed thighs as if to prove to the Russian he was unafraid. The giant was frozen where he sat, watching the smaller blue as if to make sure that he was truly ready and not going to push him away again. The giants gaze felt like a weight on in his heart as he waited anxiously for the others response. Sweat littered Klus' forehead as time ticked by. Finally, Misha shook his head with a sigh as he rubbed his face. Smiling, the larger man stood up, easing the medic's nerves. "Very well," Misha spoke after what felt like an eternity. "But we do this my way." He lifted up his index finger as he lifted his fist. "First, need a safe word. If either of us want to stop." The giant paused, staring down at Klus who had pushed himself up by his elbows as he focused his attention on the giant patiently. "The word will be 'heart'." Klus nodded slowly, suddenly feeling more assured in his decision as Misha lifted his middle finger beside his index.

"Second. We do not rush." Another thing the blue medic could agree on. Silently, he once again nodded as his heart began to pound excitedly as a third finger was risen. "And last..." Pausing for effect, the Red heavy chuckled before going to his door and locking it and heading to the other side of the room and retrieved a radio. Holding it up, Misha grinned. "Need music. Team must not hear." Blood rushed to Klus' face as he sat up entirely on the bed and crossing his legs and resting his hands into his lap. He had no clue why he was sulking now. Maybe it was from the current embarrassment of the possibility of being heard by his lover's team. Sure the walls and door was thick but Klus was sure that the Russian wasn't going to take any chances. So lost in thought, he never noticed Misha step to the desk that rested not too far from the bed and set the radio on top of it. It was a simple machine that resembled a boom box more than anything with it's large size.

"Won't your team wonder why you have such loud music playing?" He questioned, playing with a bit of loose string that stuck from the quilt of the bed. "Nyet." Answered his large lover with a rumbling chuckle from where he stood, adjusting the radio. "Play this a lot. Loudly. Lets them know to...." Misha paused whatever he was doing to look to the ceiling, trying to find the English word he was looking for. "Go away?" The last bit came out more of a question as he looked to the medic on the bed for confirmation. Klus nodded. "That makes sense." Hearing the radio start up, his heart pounded quickly now as the anticipation was almost overwhelming him. Biting his lip, Klus grabbed the bottom of his cold and wet shirt to remove it when a large hand stopped him and the other held onto his chin in a light grip. Looking to stare into Misha's eyes in question, he stopped, feeling the hand that had kept him from removing his shirt went around to drag him closer to the giant body before him.

With the music beginning to beat loudly behind the giant, Misha pressed his forehead against Klus' minding the small round glasses that sat on his face. The blue medic could feel the warm breath of his lover as he spoke softly, feeling the warm air brush his face like a feather tracing his skin. "If anyone undresses you," The giant began, gently pushing Klus to lay on his back with the giant over him. "It is to be me." with those said, Misha kissed Klus' milky white skin on his neck below the ear he had spoken those words in. The German closed his eyes, feeling the warm and gentle lips of his lover graze his neck, placing butterfly kissed with each passing moment. His gloved hands reached up and around to grasp the Russian's back with a sigh. With this, Misha's large hands trailed slowly down the blue's sides and up the shirt, just barely able to squeeze between the fabric and the smooth back of the medic.

The touch felt like fire to him and he liked his. Groaning quietly, he could tell he was making an expression. The pleasure of those large hands caressing him was pleasing and he found himself desiring more as he let out a soft moan that was silenced by both the music and his lover's mouth covering his own in a soft lusty kiss. Only pulling away for Misha to remove Klus' shirt, they once again found themselves locked together, mouths savoring the taste of each other with their hands roaming the bodies of the other, mapping out their frame. With one hand on his back, the medic felt Misha use his other to grope his backside. Sighing in his pleasure, his eyes closed tightly, arching his lower half to give the giant more room for the and to grab. Klus began to match the giant's movements as his own hands wondered down Misha's back, earning a groan from the man above him as his gloved hands slipped under the shirt, lightly scaling the taut muscle that many had assumed was fat on the heavy. "Take them off..." The small whine from the larger man almost shocked the medic. "Need to feel you." Groaned Misha as the hand that once rested on Klus's back went to set itself on his chest. "No gloves. Take them off." Repeated the giant with a moan.

"B-But my arm." Klus found himself moaning back. "One is metal. It wouldn't be the same." The giant hand on his behind was now rubbing his face soothingly and once again his eyes landed on the heavy's. "Does not matter." Misha soothed with a warm smile, once again pressing their foreheads together without breaking eye contact. "Is part of you. I need to feel all of you." Something in the blue's heart touched him and he felt wetness in his eyes and he didn't hesitate to remove the rubber gloves he had put on before he left the base. As they fell to the floor with a _flop_ he once again returned to caressing the large body above him, expecting the Russian to shiver from Klus' cold, metal hand touching his warm skin. But he didn't. The man just smiled as if it was normal before resuming to kissing his smaller lover, pushing the blue's body into the mattress of his humongous bed. Closing their eyes; they became more urgent in their movements. As they kissed and Klus' hands explored the large body hovering above him, his eyes shot open as Misha's large hands played with his nipples, making the medic arch and call out breathlessly. Groaning, his lover's fingers played with his body again and he found himself whining as his member hardened from inside his pants. Misha's lips had returned to his neck and with a rumbling chuckle, the giant lowered his head to the blue's chest.

The feeling of Misha's warm mouth suckling on one of his nipples, letting his tongue toy with it, made Klus arch up more violently, crying out in pleasure as he dug his nails in the back of his lover, pushing the Russian's face further to his chest. The rumble in the giant's body told the medic that the heavy was finding just as much pleasure from the action the blue made as his hands seemed to kneed the red heavy's back like a cat. Misha removed his head from the nipple to rest beside the medic's head to whisper in his ear. "The noises." He whispered huskily as his large hand groped Klus' aching crotch, causing the smaller man to gasp. "Makes me so hard." to prove this, Misha ground his hips with the blue's, earning a pleased gasp for his efforts. Turning his head to the side, his eyes clinched shut tightly as he moaned and whined each time their clothed erections rubbed together. Oh, Klus could feel how hard his lover was. He could also feel how large the man was and his fear from earlier came back up. For a moment, he was reminded of Vlad. He was reminded of Vlad as Misha rubbed his bare sides and linger on his pants. Seeing the face of Misha's twin over him. Opening his eyes, he saw the pleasured face of Misha, not Vlad.

He had not looked at his rapist during the act. But this, the lovemaking between him and Misha, he was going to treasure the moment as he was determined to look at the face of his lover. Reminding himself that he was with Misha, the fear had fled and once again, he was filled with pleasure as he almost tore the shirt from his lover, gaining a chuckled from the red heavy who was none the wiser about the smaller man's earlier mental battle. Now both shirtless, Klus went to the giants neck, kissing it and savored every moan he had earned for the effort he had made. "Bitte." He begged, feeling Misha's hand hesitating around the fly of his pants. "Bitte. I need you." his pants were removed so fast that it appeared as a blur. He never felt his lover lifting his legs into the air to remove the fabric; never did he feel the cold as his erection freed from the confines of his pants;having forgotten to put on underwear and momentarily glad for his laps in memory as his hard member was pressed against Misha's warm belly, moaning as skin made contact and the giants hand cupped his behind as it had earlier. Feeling the giant's thumb trace his crack and circle his entrance, he moaned, letting his own hands to fly to the zipper of the heavy's pants and yanked the trousers down after he had unzipped it; the heavy's erection sprung out, leaking precum and leaving a trail as it did so.

Misha moaned as he head felt his own aching member touch the cold air before pressing their bodies together as best he could. With his free hand, he grabbed something from under his pillow as the rest of his pants dropped away and onto the floor. Moaning, Klus felt his legs forced open but also, requiring his own participation as Misha refused to shove his way in between the medic's thighs. Wrapping his arms around the giant's neck, he spread his legs as wide as he could, kissing the giant's neck as he did so. There was a moan from the Russian and the lube he had grabbed from under the pillow was lathered onto the giant's fingers. "Are you ready?" He asked huskily. Klus nodded, feeling his body stiffen when he felt his lovers fingers enter him. The experience felt weird and it hurt a little. He whined his discomfort and Misha was quick to kiss his lips and eyes lightly. Pausing in their movements, the heavy hushed his whimpers soothingly. "Need you to relax, Klus." He soothed, rubbing the medic's back as he did so. "It would hurt if you don't."

"J-Ja." He whispered and took a few deep breaths in an effort to relax his body. Feeling his body settle into the sheets, the finger continued its movements. This confused Klus. He had never felt this and had no understanding of why the heavy was doing this but he kept silent. It wasn't until the finger brushed up against his prostate did he even have a slight bit of understanding. Crying out, he arched onto the finger, begging and writhing. With a chuckle, another slick finger was inserted. It was a bit disappointing that the giant didn't even try to touch that spot in him again. His displeasure must have shone on his face because Misha spoke again. "Do not want you to enjoy self too much. Need to save fun for best part." Klus just frowned. Even as a third finger was inserted, he felt himself being stretched. Sure it felt good and Klus was moaning on the bed, red faced as he pushed against the fingers again. As the fingers left him, did he whine again and hide his face into the crook of Misha's neck.

A kiss was placed on his temple as he felt Misha move about and something slick and even larger than all three of those fingers were inserted into his entrance. Gasping, he held tightly to the giant and bit into his lovers shoulder, hearing Misha groan as he paused to let Klus adjust to his size and wrapping his large arms around the medic's small frame. Panting and gasping, Klus shortly felt Misha pump in and out of hims, pushing his member further and further into the blue's body each time he went in. It was painful. Tears fell from his eyes and memories from his rape came to mind. But kisses from Misha and soothing and praising whispers in his ears soon kept them at bay. This kept on and although Misha was being slow and gently, it was still painful. But to Klus' relief, the pain soon gave away to pleasure as the giant soon seated himself fully into the body below him as he kissed the tears that Klus had shed earlier, away.

Groaning softly, the blue kissed the heavy's lips as he hung his arms around Misha's neck as he tenderly wrapped his legs around the large body. Kissing Klus back, their mouths continued this dance of passion as it grew hotter and heavier as they did so. With his arms around the smaller body, Misha sat up, bringing the medic with him, who moaned as gravity forced his body further onto the giants erection. The red heavy smiled, pleased that his lover was finding pleasure in this, he lay down on his back against the pillows, making his smaller lover pull away and stare at him confused. "We go at your pace. Will not hold you down." the giant cooed as he rubbed the medic's back. Understanding dawned on Klus' features as he gave a small smile as he got up, pulling the giant's erection out of him slightly before shoving back down. Both moaned with the action. When Klus had been a teenager, he had studied such acts but with the time period being what it was, he never got the chance to see if it worked. Giving a breathless moan, he repeated the action, enjoying the friction and gasping before calling out as the heavy's member scrapped against his prostate.

Misha moaned as he grabbed Klus' hips. the slow movements were like torture to him and the warm walls of the medic surrounding his cock felt wonderful as it had been years since he had taken a lover. Just barely able to contain himself and keep himself from thrusting wildly into the man that straddled him, he moaned once again as Klus had begun to speed up the process. Giving in, he thrust up slightly to meet Klus' pace, Groaning, gasping, writhing, heaving. They panted. The blue had never felt such pleasure in his life. Even intimate moments with his ex-wife never felt so good. As he pleasured himself on the giants cock and moaning as the larger man met with his movements, their bodies were in sync as Klus' hands roamed the Russian's body and tweaked a nipple in his normal hand. The giant called out, almost above the music that played loudly to hide the noises they made. The large hands that held his waist pushed him back down on Misha's body, one hand straying and grabbing Klus' neglected erection that wept as a warm touch came into contact.

Head thrown back, Klus howled his pleasure as they sped up. The bed creaked with their movements and it wasn't long before Misha had flipped them over to pound Klus into the mattress, despite saying he wasn't going to. But Klus found he liked this position better as his legs were thrown on the heavy's shoulders so Misha could get a better angle. It was a sweet torture as his prostate was hit each time the giant gave a thrust. The blue ended up wrapping his arms around the large body and calling out as he felt his climax drawing near. Kissing each other once again, their hands wondered aside from the one that pumped Klus' member. The bed squeaked and shook violently as their movements became more frantic until they came, howling each others names, freezing in place as Misha filled his insides while the medic painted their fronts.

It took all the heavy had not to fall on top of the blue as he came down from his high. Instead, he rolled onto his side, landing on the bed tiredly as he pulled out from the body beneath him. Panting, Klus smiled and rolled on his side to snuggled into Misha's chest. Snorting lightly as he grinned at the medic's behavior, he wrapped his arms tiredly around him. "You are alright?" he questioned, giving a quick kiss to the smaller man's lips. Klus gave a tired laugh. "Ja, Considering that I'm not bleeding. I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow." He chuckled and closed his eyes, almost falling asleep if it weren't for the music still playing. The giant grumbled at that. "I should turn that off." With a nod from Klus, Misha stood up weakly and strode up tho his desk where the radio sat. Just as he turned it off, there was a loud bang followed by the ground shaking violently. Looking out the window in an instant, he saw the blue base on fire as the resst of the blue team ran out into the snow to escape the smoke that leaked from the building. As they gathered, Misha could spot the blonde engineer count them. He must have noticed that their medic was missing and turned to the base and called out for the medic.

Looking over to his sleepy lover, he saw that Klus was watching him, wide awake and alert. "What happened?!" Shrugging, still on shock, the giant inspected the blue base closely and noticed a gaping area where part of the building used to be. "Part of the blue base blue up." He answered, not bothering to hide his surprise. Klus, was on his feet in an instant, ignoring the pain in his ass and the dribble of cum that leaked from him and down his leg; he hobbled to the window and gasped, gripping Misha's arm.

"Those are my rooms!" He exclaimed wildly as fear filled his being. "Someone blew up my room! Someone tried to blow _ME_ up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too tired to write more. Enjoy the sex scene though.


	15. Chapter 15

_Klus hadn't intended for the Scout to find out about his arm. He honestly had only planned for Dell to see his red counterpart's handiwork. The mechanical limb fascinated the American as he inspected it while having the medic turn it for him when the boy had barged in the medical ward for some pain medication for his minor headache. the medic could remember clear as day, the horrified look on the youngest member of the team's face. Eventually, he had gotten over his internal shock to join the Engineer in examining it, poking the cold as he did so._

_"So how does it work?" The boy questioned from his spot on the desk as he jabbed Klus's shoulder with his index finger. Flinching at the sudden sharp pain the action made on that side of his body. "I mean, it is fake, right?" Klus glared at the boy but said nothing; choosing to ignore Scout to the best of his ability. Dell snorted in good humor. "Yeah, it's fake." The Texan confirmed, twisting the limb gently. "I suspect it's connected to the nerves in his arms that send signals to his arm."_

_The boy blinked. "So his bones move at will?"_

_"Not necessarily." Piped in Klus, frowning in disinterest. "The bone itself does not move. There are things in your body where your joints are located, called ligaments." As he spoke, he twisted the limb in an odd angle. "They stretch and relax when you move your arm, tensing as you bend your body. The nerves send signals through the body and to the brain. They are also how you feel pain. Like incisions and such." as soon as he said that, Scout poked his shoulder where skin met metal. With a wince, he sneered at the boy. "Very much like the kind I will give you if you do not stop poking me." The threat rang clears as the youth raised his hands in surrender._

_"Okay, okay! Geeze man. No need to go all psycho on me."_

_Dell laughed, looking at the scout. "Trust me boy." He began. "If you saw him mad, 'psycho' wouldn't cover it."_

"You probably should be getting over there." Misha suggested as he tossed Klus the man's coat he had found earlier. the blue nodded as he finished belting up his pants in time to catch the coat. Throwing it on, he hobbled to his boots, feeling the sting in his ass from their earlier fun. Fun that felt ruined now by the explosion. It was all unnerving to know that if Mask hadn't of ran out of the base, making the medic follow her, he would have been in that mess and with it being cease fire, respawn was shut down for the day, meaning he would have died, permanently. He made quick work with putting on his boots, ignoring the pain as he bent down. Standing up slowly, he noticed that his lover had stood in front of him. Grabbing hold of the blue medic, Misha proceeded to give a gentle loving kiss to the smaller man's brow.

"Am sorry this was ruined." The giant apologized, looking to the ground ashamed. "Had hoped to make this best day for you." Humming, Klus smiled and placed a kiss to the heavy's strong jaw. "You did just that, liebe." The medic cooed. "It was not your fault that this happened." This did little to sooth his lover but Misha made no show of exposing how he felt. Instead, the larger man just threw on his own coat that was sitting neatly on the floor where he had dropped it. "Come," He began, looking at the blue with tender eyes. "There is back way. You're team needs you."

\---

The trip there sapped his energy as he hobbled as quickly as he could to his team, who had started to head back in search of their medic. Della and Vasha looking more worried than anyone else while Trent ran through the rubble of the once medical ward, calling out for Klus as he lifted up chunks of concrete. His chest began to seize up from the cold as his breaths came out as soft puffs. It wasn't until he was at the edge of the blue territory did they spot him yet only three ran to him. Trent, Vasha, and Dell. Of course Scout ran to him as well but the boy was only truly following the female heavy who had scooped the medic in her arms and lifting him high off the grounds and grumbled words to him, along the lines of "How can I learn medicine if you die?!" in which Klus took as a sign that she had been panicking. Shortly after he was set down did two arms wrap around his waist from behind and lift him up in another hug, this time from the demoman.

He couldn't, for the life of him, make out anything the Scotsman said as Trent blabbered in his drunken language in which only he could decipher. Dell was the last to come up to him, choosing to scold him yet praising him for getting out before the place "blew to sky high" as the blonde put it. The rest had gone off, relieved that their healer was alive, scanning the rubble. Despite the pain, the medic found himself stepping through the rubble that he once called home, resting his hand on a partially standing up wall when he lost his balance, only to pull away to find a powdery substance on his hand. He could only stare at it in confusion as Vasha stepped up to him and grabbed his wrist in her large hand.

"What is it?" He asked, looking up at the heavy as she rubbed some of the powder in her fingers that she had taken from his hand. "Sulfate and gunpowder." She supplied. "Necessary things for a bomb." She looked at what was left of the wall that the powder had come from. "Where was this wall located?"

He blinked, confused by her question. "My bedroom." He answered. "Why?"

The hard look the woman had adopted on her face was as cold as stone as she stared down at the healer. "Was anyone else in here?" Vasha asked, not looking away from the man before her, fingers frozen where they stopped. By this time, Trent, Scout, and Dell had caught wind of this conversation as they began to crowed around the two, listening in intensely. He crossed his arms, thinking back to earlier.

"Only Dell." He responded, shifting his weight to his other foot. "He was installing a camera that I had requested a month ago." The reaction was instant as Trent spun on his heels, grabbing the front of Dell's coat and raising a fist, intending to punch him. The engineer, on the other hand, had gone pale as the snow that surrounded them, holding his hands in front of his face. "Ya bloody, bastard!" Bellowed the demoman, giving the Texan the nastiest look he could whilst drunk. "Ya tried ta keel medik!!"

"No, no!" The smaller man cried, waving his hands and shaking his head negitavely frantically. "I didn't do it! Honest! The man's my friend! I wouldn't do that!" As this went on, Scout watched the scene, looking at the engineer with a smirk covering his features. "Geeze, hardhat. I know the doc's a bit looney but there's no reason ta off him." He chortled, loosing the humor as he gained a glare from the heavy.

"I didn't do it!" Dell pleaded, close to sobbing. "Please believe me!"

There was a scoff from Trent. "'Ow can anyehone believe yeh if ya pull a stunt like this?!" And he was just about to introduce Dell's face to his fist when Klus grabbed a hold of the demoman's arm, making the man look at him puzzled and Dell, relieved. "Trent, stop." Comanded the medic. "I doubt Dell would have the heart to do this. And as he said, he's my friend. I'd trust him with my life." The demoman let Dell go, but not without a glare in warning. Shivering, the America hid behind the medic.

There was a grumble as Scout joined the three with one arm scratching irritatedly on the back of his neck. "Which ya almost lost, doc." The youth pointed out before crossing his arms, scowling. "If Hardhat here's didn't do it then who did? Santa?"

"This was made for a small explosion." Vasha chimed in, making all four men standing there to turn and look at her in sync. While they had been busy with their scuffle, she had wondered around where the rest of the wall had been prier to the explosion and held up what looked to be a small broken box. She held it in her hands, turning it front to back, side to side. There was a sputter from someone behind Klus. "You call that a small explosion?! My room is the closest one to Medic's and that thing almost took it out!" of course it would be the Scout to complain. Vasha just stared at them blandly.

"See here?" She asked, pointing to the burnt and broken chunk that looked as if something forced it's way outside from the metal from the inside. "Is poorly made. Had been made correctly, entire base would be just like the medical ward." The silence that hung over them felt heavy. Each unable to move as their thoughts took them. This was a problem, that was for sure.

"So it wasn't just me they tried to kill." The words escaped his lips before he could stop them, finding that his shivering kept his mind off of the pain he felt. "So..." Trent's deep voice was wavering slightly. "Who deed it?"

"Vlad?" Klus questioned fearfully to the demo. As much as he hated the thought of the man, Vlad was still at large and very able to sneak in when someone wasn't watching. Engineer scoffed, no longer cowering behind the medic. "Vlad's dangerous alright, but the man couldn't put a cake recipe together, let alone a bomb." He then proceeded to pace, arms crossed with one hand to his chin in thought. "They were able to get in and out of the base. Possibly from the rafters under the floor where the water heater would be. Problem is, only I have the key, which I had lost. I had meant to get another one." the man stopped his pacing with a frown. "Damn it!" He cursed.

"Well, where'd ya lose it? Ya think that someone picked it up?" Scout questioned, resting his hands on the sides of his waist as he normally did when uneasy. The question caught Klus off guard. Considering the boy was normally rash, this question was awful calm and concerned. "Well." The Texan began, taking his helmet off to scratch the hair on his scalp. "Let's see. I had just finished fixing the heater last night, what with it being busted when we arrived. When I went to put the key in my breast pocket, not knowin' there was a hole in it. It must have fell out when I was ambling through the hallway from the showers to the ammo room."

"Tha' is in the middle of the base, lad." Trent pointed out, completely baffled at this. Dell nodded slowly to the man, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah."

"That means..." Vasha paused, looking around cautiously.

"That it was an inside job." Klus finished, biting his lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short.


	16. Endless Loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's extreamely short but I figured that a little chapter full of loving, would be something better than nothing. Picture of the campfire scene is on my deviantart: http://rougazen.deviantart.com/art/Klus-and-Misha-Love-Under-the-Moon-492216842

The van rocked with each thrust Misha gave into his body. Klus purred as he pressed the back of his head against the seat he lay spread out on. Gasping as an intense shock of pleasure ran through him. His lover above him moans and coos as he rubs the blue's face with one of his giant hands, never stopping the rhythm they shared in the back of the heavy's van. His toes curl with each motion his lover makes as the medic wraps his legs tighter around the larger man's waist, loving the soft, warm kissing the giant gave him and the attention his hands gave to his body. His own hands had been pinned above him on the seat, as he whimpered with need to touch his red lover that made slow love to him. Creaks from the van echoed throughout the area they were in. The warm forest in which they took their vacation that their bosses allowed every so often. Finally, the pleasure was ending as the giant gave one final thrust and went still, filling the German with his seed. Klus came as well with a strained cry and an arch, covering their fronts.Panting, they lay there, enjoying the afterglow of their deed. Smiling at his lover who had taken care to hold his weight on his arms to keep himself from crushing the blue, Klus bent upward and gave a gentle kiss to Misha's lips who responded sleepily and with a smile. 

"You are very energetic today." Klus sang softly, listening to his lover's heart beat within his chest. A rumble from the heavy was followed by a coy laugh. "Of course. Have not seen you all month." Had it really been that long since they had been together? It must have. But the blue could not think right at the moment with his brain all melted from his earlier pleasure. Misha had come to him while on the battlefield as the medic had been left behind by the Soldier, whom he had been following. With a quick and passionate kiss, the red heavy had invited the blue to go camping with him. They had gone pretty far from the bases and into a secluded campsite for those who didn't want to be bothered. Ever since they arrived, however, Misha had become rather eager for the medic's attention and had made love to the blue or the third time that day. It was wonderful, of course, but now Klus feared that he wouldn't be able to walk again.

"Been worried about you since the explosion at the blue base." The heavy admitted tentatively with a rub to the back of his neck. "Had you not been with me." Placing his metal hand on Misha's lips, he shushed him. The red heavy wasn't the only one who had been worried. The whole blue team had been in an uproar and even more determined to find out who the culprit was. Dell had checked all the cameras but could not see anyone, leaving the whole incident to suspect a spy had been behind it. But a bomb would not have been a spy's work, especially not a botched one as Vasha had claimed. More or less, Spies tended to stab rather than explode. Dell had been the last one down in the boiler room which left him open on suspicion despite what he claims, and has had everybody watching him for any foul movements. The whole thing had been puzzling and with no DNA to use, they could not find out.

The Administrator was not happy when she found out what happened to the medical ward but sent people over to fix the place up. Which is what prompted a cease fire and a whole three week vacation plus time off for repairs to the building. With that explosion, the teams were being moved to another area on the mountain so the workers can finish up without risk of being in the middle of a ploy war.

"You are being silly." Klus chided good humorously, patting the arm beside him. Misha smiled and nodded, the moon light shining from outside. Looking down at his smaller lover, he wiggled his brow and with a coy grin, took the German in his arms. "Lets go outside." He cheered happily and took the medic in his arms and carried him out the van. Klus sputtered as he covered his privates with his hands. "Are you crazy?! What about our clothes?!" his cry did not deter his gigantic lover as he was laid down on his back so Misha could build a fire and so he wouldn't be even more sore in his hind end than he already was. The campfire was slowly blinking to life as the Russian chuckled and sat beside his smaller lover.

"Is no one around to see." Misha assured and rubbed Klus' thigh, thumb caressing the side of his leg. Brows raising to hide in his long hair, he gave the giant a long stare, not once removing his hands where he had them. With a small laugh, he takes Klus' hands and pry them away, leaving his privates out in the open. The medic shivered from the cold that the fire barely kept away as it grew and roared to life. "No one will see us, Дорогая моя." Klus was hesitant and insecure as he fought to keep from covering himself once again. Misha was right. No one would see them since there was no one else there. But sitting there in the dirt, bare as the day he was born unnerved him, lessons from his time growing up in Stuttgart, of how his mother would scold him for the smallest thing. Yet here he sat. Not at home with his mother back in Germany. He sat on American soil, far away from the Vietnam war, with Misha in a campground far from people. His lover took his jaw in his hand and traced the edges of his jaw bone with a gentle finger, a sad expression on his face while a smile grew on his lips. Almost as if he understood Klus' dilemma.

Pressing his mouth to the medic's forehead, his lips landed on soft black locks of hair. "Ты чудесная." Was the tender purr he heard escape the giant, so silent that Klus could barely heard it as the heavy's other arm wrapped around his body. "Не могу жить без тебя." then the Russian's lips trailed down the blue's face and landed on his mouth, kissing him passionately for the tenth time that night. Returning the kiss just as eagerly, he wrapped his arms around Misha's neck and held tightly.

They made love there on the dirt and in front of the fire. Klus was unable to walk the next morning. He didn't regret anything.

\---

"How long has it been?" The words escaped Klus as he cuddled close to the larger form beside him in the tent, his pajamas caressing his skin as he shifted. The confused grunt came from the tired Russian as his eyes remained shut in much needed sleep. "How long has it been since we've been together? Two months." Another grunt came from the heavy, this time, in confirmation as he replied "Almost. A month and seventeen days." Satisfied with this, the medic shoved his nose into his lover's bulk, inhaling the sent happily as he fell into his own sleep. Muttering a soft "Ich leibe dich."

TRANSLATIONS:

Ты чудесная: You are wonderful (Russian)

Не могу жить без тебя: I can't live without you (Russian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of stuck on this story which is sort of sad. Also my story "Whisper Just a little Louder" I'm stuck on. I will try to work on them but until I get more ideas for them, they won't be going very far. I'm sorry. ;-;


	17. NOTE! Please read!

Nobody panic. This story is still being worked on. I am just having trouble finding the energy and the motivation to write but some of my stories already have been started on their next chapters. Please be patient and Know I am still working on them.


	18. Disasters with Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but here it is. The newer chapter for this story. I want to say one thin. Please, if you can, give some love to a couple stories for me. One is “Giving More” by Hazel_Inle and “The Scout and the crab” by Crystal124 (Fanfiction.net). Never before have I fallen in love with any story as quickly and for as long as these two. I highly recommend them and ask that you give them some love and support.

The peace that the camping trip Klus and Misha had taken, had diminished the second they had to part ways before they got close to the bases. Eventually, Klus would have to return to that desolated area that the bomb had caused to his medical ward. Which is exactly what he was doing right now, whimpering at the loss of his precious cat and entertaining the truth that someone had tried to kill him whilst respawn was off. It honestly made no since. Sure, he and most of his team hadn't gotten along and the only one who felt him any harm and had actually dealt him a great deal of it a few months ago, was Vlad. But the man wasn't here. Having been replaced by Vasha, there was no sign at all on base that the ex-heavy had been there.

Rubble crunch under his feet as he walked over what used to be his medical ward. Pulling out boards of broken and rotting wood, he dropped them back on the shattered containers of broken medicine vials. Standing to full height, he cupped his hands around his mouth and called out for his cat. "Mask!" He would call out, desperately listening for the soft yowls of his feline companion as his hands dropped to twist his long scarf in them. This continued on, listening for her as he yelled out to her, growing colder the longer he had gone on. He froze in his tracks and hung his head, only bringing it up when the soft cold flakes of snow touched his cheek. A cold breeze brushed past him, making him wrap his arms around himself and shivering as the temperature chilled his bones. A hand landed on his shoulder out, the warmth of the limb doing little to remove his chill. Twisting to face the person, he came face to face with Trent, who stared at him with a sober eye. The demoman said nothing. Instead, he wrapped his thick coat around Klus' shoulders and placing a soft, warm hat on the medic's head.

"Come along, lad. Yer not gonna find her t'night." The demo's accented voice sounded louder than what he meant it to be as he wrapped his arm around the smaller, shivering form of the medic; edging him to the repaired portion of the building. Frowning, Klus said nothing. Aided by Trent's arm, he returned inside the blue base, looking back as he did so in hopes of seeing Mask as he did so. His mind had been troubled for the rest of the day; having been filled on theories and stray thoughts on multiple things that flashed through his mind. Was there any more clues on who wanted to kill him? Where had Mask gone to hide? What was Misha doing now?

Sleep had not come easy for Klus. Tossing and turning, his mind spun with memories of the past year. He remembered the rape. How the horrible agony was forced through his body as he was held down. He remembered his first kiss with Misha and the soft touches his lover gave him during their first love making. He remembered Mask meowing and pawing at his leg for her morning meal. No, sleep had not been easy to obtain at all. But he eventually got it, only for his mind to be flooded with nightmares and monsters that swarmed his thoughts. He woke up screaming and found Mask asleep on his chest, a note from Vasha telling him where she had found his cat; his cat whom had managed to hide safely from the explosion under the red soldier's helmet that he had dropped and forgotten from the previous battle. He made a mental note to have a chip implanted in her fur so he could find her next time she runs off.

Not much happened the next month or so. The medical ward had finally been repaired and restocked, Dell, their engineer who had been under supervision by the rest of the team. No one knew if he deserved those cold eyes on him, but all evidence pointed to him. The only one who didn’t believe Dell did a thing like that other than Klus was Vasha, who constantly reminded everyone that it was imperfect. Dell was a genius with technology and building. His buildings were works of art and none had been so roughly put together as the bomb they had discovered did. The scout constantly insisted that it could have been a cover up to keep them off the engineer's sent. Poor Dell was never left alone.

Klus eventually got a trained bird. Not that he liked it of course. But it was native to their location and did well in blizzards as Klus and Micha would send notes back and forth with the bird, who now sat on it's perch sleeping after having a full belly of mouse. The hawk, nicely and tenderly leashed to the perch so he wouldn't go after Mask, would often be let out to stretch his wings and have some freedom. There were even random chances where he would sit on Klus's shoulder after the medic had applied the proper padding. Needless to say, Mask didn't like the new feathery companion and would often hiss at him but not get close. Klus had named the bird Achilles.

Things were as normal as they could be on a base full of mass murdering assholes until a month later when Klus was just finishing up on his paperwork when the scout barged in, looking as pale as the snow outside. Alarmed, Klus had dropped the papers and they fluttered to the ground where Mask decided to bat at them with her paws. The medic gave a huff and fixed his glasses as he slowly came out of his fight of flight stage.

“This better be important.” He growled out. And it really had better be important enough to scare the wits out of him. The boy just gulps and bounced on his feet quickly, looking out of the room with the door resting open against his back. “Engie can't breathe! He's coughing blood!”

This was enough to get him into high gear. Klus wasted no time to grab his bag and follow the scout to the kitchen, finding Dell on the floor, holding his neck and gasping. Scout had been right, the man had been coughing blood as a small pool lay beneath the engineer's head. Instantly he ran to him. It didn't take long for him to recognize what was wrong, having seen this before. Waving a hand, he ushered Vasha to pick Dell up.

“He is poisoned.” He said allowed. “I must get him to the medical ward.” And raced off to the destination with the heavy following behind; cries of terrified and confused team mates echoed behind them as they all tossed out their food, frightened that it might be poisoned as well. It seemed like forever before they reached their destination and the medical ward felt as cold as ever as Vasha set Dell on the examination table, sweat rolling off of his body as he started to convulse and foam at the mouth. And if that wasn't enough to send the medic into a frantic, the Pale color of his cheeks and the clamminess of his skin sure was.

Sweating, he shooed the heavy from the room, needing to work alone; his hands trembling as he wasted no time to open Dell's shirt.

….....................

The Engineer didn't last the night. Having been unable to figure out the poison that had been used and what little time he had for the fast working poison, Dell had passed away in the middle of the night, officially being ruled out as as a suspect; much to Klus's disbelief. The scout, when he heard the news, instantly ran to the respawn and sat there for hours, having forgotten that the respawn was shut off after hours. Sniper went to retrieve him early the next day to find the boy sobbing in his knees.

“Why him?” The scout had asked when Sniper arrived. “Why hard-hat?” Putting his hand on the boy's shoulder, Sniper had taken off his hat, looking at him mournfully, saying “Oi don't know mate...... Oi don't know...”

Klus left the team alone, not wanting to deal with the mourning they shared and the hateful looks sent his way; accusing him for the death of the engineer and for the fact he could not heal him. The only one who stayed with him through all this had been Vasha, who was with him the night Dell had been poisoned. She was silent most of the time and tended to keep to herself while he worked. But just every so often, she would speak to him, asking him questions of his life.

“How did you become a doctor?” Was her most recent question. She had asked this while looking through his photo albums that he had left in the medical ward a few days ago. Stopping where he was writing Dell's death certificate, he froze, looking at the paper sadly and sighed.

“Why do you ask?” He questioned, almost silently, his voice as tense as his body. Vasha walked around, looking at the posters and items that lay scattered about in random areas of the room like the sock that lay carelessly over the horse lamp he had gotten ten years ago.

“Am curious.” She responded with a nonchalant shrug as she continues to brows the posters and books that he had kept, occasionally cleaning the room bit by bit. Removing the sock, she frowns and tossed it in a clothes pile she had started to make. “About how great doctor came to work for man.”

His pencil felt heavy in his hand as he wrote the report on their late engineer; even that felt heavy on his soul as the words seemed to blend with the black lines on the paper the more he stared at them. He didn't respond to her for what seemed like hours as he had begun to shift and sigh before he set his writing utensil down and turn to her, pulling his glasses off to set them on his desk so he could rub the bridge of his nose tiredly; the events from earlier weight heavily on him.

“I am not a doctor...” He admitted wearily and gazed at her with a hard look, staring at her as she turned to him in mild surprise. 

“Not doctor?” Her voice was oddly calm as she questioned this and turned to look around. “How odd that you are medic then if you are not doctor...” She mused out loud and turned on her heel to stare at him with a blank expression that somehow screamed multiple things to him; enough to make him shift where he sat in his office chair. Tugging at the scarf Misha had given him, he looked away and avoided her eyes. He felt like a child that did something wrong and now had to explain to his mother why he did it. It wasn't a bad thing, but it had made the medic uneasy.

“Uh....Nein.... Not really....” He frowned, finding the diagram of a heart more fascinating than what was happening right now. Gingerly he reached up and scratched his head as he cleared his throat in hopes of getting rid of that small squeak he had somehow obtained a second ago. “I never really got my doctorate.... The professors told me I was lacking the motivation and IQ...” There was a snort from Vasha, making Klus look over at her in surprise to see her standing with her arms crossed and a disgusted scowl on her face.

“Teachers are stupid. Doctor is best doctor out there.” Her boastful snip was flattering and made him blush despite knowing how favoritism that was. He wasn't going to complain. Having someone other than Misha praising him felt good and caused his heart and ego to swell a bit in pride. But unfortunately, he had to burst his own ego and sighed with a soft smile.

“Danke. As much as I am flattered at your words, I am your only doctor. I am sure there are many better medical staff out there than I am.” Vahsa rolled her eyes and sat down on a nearby chair and sighed.

“Will you tell story?” She had asked after a moment of silence. Klus could only nod as he watches her eyes soften as her gaze lands on him then to Mask who lay asleep on top of a nearby heart monitor. He placed his glasses back on his face and shook his head, grinning weakly.

“Nein. Aber wenn die zeit kommt, then I will tell you.” Her look of confusion did not escape his notice at his slip up on language. Bit instead of translating, he took her large hand in his own. “My best friend has passed on in these last few hours... I only have you left.... Give me time, and when I am ready, I will tell.”  
OOO  
“Boys, I believe it is time to send a request for a new engineer.” Soldier's statement brought many solemn looks to the people who sat at the table for their daily meeting. It had barely been a day and already he was bringing up a request notice. Holding up the paper form, the soldier set it down so gently it was as if it had never moved in the first place; choosing to teleport to the table from where it had originally came from. All eyes were on it in the silent room; even Soldier was oddly quiet as they stared down at it. For the longest time, no one even moved or spoke. They barely gave themselves time to breathe. Never before had they needed to send a request form; having relied on the respawn to bring them back each time they died. No one had figured what would happen off battle.

A cleared throat and Spy stood up, blank faced and cold eyes, he took the form and pulled out a pen and began to write. “As unfortunate as our engineers passing and the lack of effort on our medic's part on healing-” All eyes landed on Klus, making him feel small and he sank in his seat, hiding his face in his scarf. “I feel it is important to remind you that we are outmatched and uneven. It is better we get this over with.” He slid the form to Sniper who took it as well as the pen that was handed to him.

But he hadn't written his name on the list yet. Instead, he had placed the tip of the paper as if he was going to write before he pulled it away again, only to repeat the process. His face looked torn and confused. Having been the closest to Dell, Sniper appeared to be more upset about this than he cared to show. Eventually he did manage to write his name, shoving the paper and pen to Trent before he stood up and stormed out of the room, tipping his hat down to cover his eyes and vanished out of the room; to his van, Klus had no doubt as the form was sent from person to person. No one had said a word or paused when their time came until it reached Scout, whom just glared at it as if he could set it on fire with his mind.

“This sucks...” He spit out quietly, crossing his arms and leaning back, turning his body side-ways like a spoiled child forced to eat his vegetables, least he not get dessert. “This is wrong. I ain't doing it! I won't betray Hard-hat like that!” this time, the eyes were on him; not judgmentally like they had been when Klus had been on the receiving end of them. No, they were of understanding and sorrow.

Eventually Trent had made a move to comment but Spy's words cut him off. “Do what you like, boy.” The Frenchman had spoken with disinterest. “It's not like we need YOUR signature. We just need one more and then we can send it.”

The paper was sitting in front of Klus now. The medic could not stop himself from gulping as nausea filled his body and he looked at them, Scout's angry glare, daring him to do it, and Spy's bored one, telling him he didn't care since Vasha was after the German. Klus sighed, looking back down to the paper and pushed it away, only for Spy to push it back with a cold stare that made him shiver.

“It would be in your best interest _doctor_ ,” the way he emphasized on his title made the medic's spine tingle in fear and he could not pull his gaze from spy's cold one. “If you would sign the paper.... You should do THAT much...” The growl from the Scout was another clear warning to him of what would happen if he did that. But what choice did Klus have against all of them? None.

Picking up the pen, he signed the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't as long as I wanted it to be but I have been working on this for a while. XDD Now off to my other stories. Next to be updated is "Whisper a Little Louder" Yey!


	19. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry this was a short chapter. But think of it as a Christmas present to all f you. I am finding it hard to get inspired to write but I am determined to get these finished eventually. This story will end eventually. XD

Klus didn't like the new engineer. He was loud, rude, obnoxious; too many terms for him to possibly name. Honestly, there had been many times where he had stopped to think if he was being fair to the new team mate; comparing him to Dell. That was, until the man would let out a loud belch and trip the medic as he passed by before pointing and laughing. It was humiliating. The scout thought the new engineer was the best thing that ever happened (although it was clear the boy still missed Dell). For the passed few days, Klus did what he could to avoid the man and stayed in his room at all times. Vasha would visit him in his room or in the medical ward later at night and talk to him. But as much as it made him happy and as much as he enjoyed Vasha's companionship, he missed his lover. It had been so long since he had last seen Misha and he was thinking of him more and more each day. Often he thought that maybe he and Misha could sneak away for a few minutes during the battle in the morning. It was a lame hope, aldo a dangerous one, but it was all he had left to hope for now a days.

The next day, the fight went on as normal. He followed Vasha with the medigun, she'd get killed and he would latch onto one of the others. Today he had latched onto Trent who was currently busy placing stickybombs on the ground in front of him. It didn't take long for Klus to figure out what was going to happen and with the quick-fix in his hands rather than the normal medigun he usually wielded, he had the suspicion that he wasn't going to enjoy the travel he was about to be dragged on. Trent looked back at him with the most blood thirsty grin that the medic had ever seen and gave a shudder in displeasure and fear.

"Yeh ready Lad?" Trent had asked him and in that split second, Klus was ready to scream at him about how stupid he thought the idea was. To tell him that there was no way he's be able to follow, but he never got the chance as the demoman turned back around and activated the bombs, sending them flying; Klus screaming the entire way while Trent just laughed at it. The battle was slow and eventful below them as they soared over their enemies and team mates. Explosions racked the battlefield as they soured through the air. It was almost peaceful to Klus as he watched them all in wonder as he flew above them. Is this why the soldiers and demomen did this so often? It felt like flying. It felt..... free..... Turning back in front of him, he let out a startled cry as he saw the demoman charge at the ground and stomp on a passing scout's head, killing him instantly and leaving the blue medic in the air to soar out of the respawn limits and into the forest nearby. Covering his head with his normal hand, he hit a tree and he cried out as the tree knocked the medigun out of his metal arm and damaging the said arm itself. Pointy twigs stabbed him as he flew through the bare branches and landed on the snow below him, falling unconscious.

Pain was the first thing he felt when he opened his eyes and darkness greeted him as the full moon shone over him; acting as his only light source. Huffing, Klus pondered if he should get up. With the amount of pain he felt in his body, there was very little he felt like doing at the moment. At first, he had wanted to lay there and die in his agony. He'd see Dell again at least and never again face the hateful glances and hear the death threats of most of his team.... But then his mind drifted to his cat, his bird...... Misha...... They'd all miss him terribly and he'd miss them. He'd miss Misha's embrace and Masks loving purrs as she would snuggle against his face. Pushing himself, he cried out as pain flared through his neck and spine and he moaned loudly as it felt like fire erupt through his limbs and raising his normal hand, he felt around his neck and spine. No damage could be felt and he figured he landed on it wrong to make it sore but he must not have injured it too badly. Rolling on his side and trying to ignore the pain, he made an attempt to sit up and gasped in horror as his metal arm was badly broken and mangled so badly that hung limp at his side, twisted at an odd angle as he just managed to get to his feet.

Klus cursed under his breathe as he clutched his shoulder that ached and shook from the aggravated nerves that connected to the damaged metal limb as he scanned the area that surrounded him and frowned. This was out of bounds, an area he never saw before and never should have in the first place. He couldn't even find the fence that acted as a border around the battlefield. With another curse, he shivered as cold air blew on his now light back as he began his stumbling in a random direction he had hoped was the way back to his base, using the broken branches of the trees as a sign for where he had come in. Maybe he could find his medigun along the way. The beams in it would warm him up a little and keep him from getting sick. A welcome thought to the cold and pain he felt now. And if he could find Misha, the red heavy could have his engineer fix his arm... just maybe. Klus always hated the sound of snow crunching under his feet, especially as he took his wobbly steps and it was a relief to see the medigun sitting in the snow as white flakes of oncoming snow were falling on it, covering it slowly. Hurrying to it, he grunted as he tugged on it to pull out the medigun only to find that all the fluid in it had leaked out into the snow, painting the snow under and around it blue as it dripped from the empty canister on it.

"Damn it...." He could barely croak out as he dropped the medigun to the side and scooped out some of the blue snow and started to eat it. In all honesty, the medifluid was poisonous to consume, which was why it was sent out in fumes for the body to absorb through the skin. The fumes were raw when in liquid form so the purpose of the gun was to purify it and modify it to latch onto a person. Despite this stupid move, Klus was freezing. Instead of warming him like it always used to, he just felt colder. The fluid burned his throat despite the cold snow and he could feel his brain going numb; slowly as his began to pound as some of the blue fluid dripped out his mouth.  
The medic let out a weak laugh of despair. He was going to die there. Actually die. Not because of cold or injuries, but of poison from something that was supposed to bring health. How long had he even sat there? He couldn't remember. Maybe it had been minutes... maybe seconds. There was no actual way he could tell. turning his head and ignoring the slow numbing of his mind, there stood the skeletal spy he had seen all the while ago there, smoking a cigarette while leaning against a nearby tree. Slowly, the spy placed his lighter away and blew out the smoke from his cigarette, looking at the blue medic pityingly.

"You know you're suffering massive organ failure..." At the spy's comment, Klus could only nod and smile. The bony figure hummed and pushed away from the tree before stepping up to Klus and kneeling in front of him. "Then why did you do it? You knew that would kill you."

The question had Klus pausing a bit and frown in thought. Why had he consumed the fluid? He knew the danger. So why had he done it? His brain hadn't been that cold to where his body would act without thinking would it? He had been out in the snow for hours and guessing by the cold chill, a blizzard was due. But did it even matter why he did it? He was going to die in this forest. No respawn would catch him. No one would know. No one.... would... know..... It was instant that the medic found himself crying. blue goo fell from his mouth as he let out gross hacking as blue fluid and blood splatter on the snow.

"Misha... I wa...Misha!" Forming words was becoming harder and harder as the part of his brain that controlled speech was starting to go completely numb. But that didn't matter. All he wanted was to be in his lovers arms. Nothing else mattered. Not even him falling on the ground mattered as the skeletal spy pat his hair affectionately as his cries got weaker. His eyes began to droop as his breathing slowed. Eventually, the spy was gone, and he felt colder. No other bit of his body and his hearing was the last to go, hearing nothing but the snow crunching and hearing a voice...

"Klus?!"

\---

Opening his eyes for the second time, he was momentarily blinded by light At first he thought he was dead or possibly dying. But eventually, the light dimmed, making him blink and look around in confusion. No longer was he in the snowy plains. Instead he was in what looked to be an old, broken down and dusty medibay, one he had never seen before. Another thing that made him realize he was still alive was that his stomach hurt, more than it did before. It felt like he had gotten punched there repeatedly and his scenes was slow. So slow that it wasn't until he managed to move his foot, did he realize that a blanket was covering his sore body, his arm was repaired and he was warm. Very warm. Letting out, what he had assumed was, a soft groan. The noise he uttered was then followed by the weak clutter of wood hitting the floor and hurried boots slamming on concrete before a hand sat on his chest.

"Oh thank my lucky stars!" at the familiar voice, Klus's eyes rose to meet Dell, the engineer that had died of poisoning a month ago. His eyes burned from tears and light as he uttered a weak "sp....y..." and was surprised when the man let out a weak laugh and a pat on the arm.

"Ah shouldn't be surprised that ya would think that. Seeing as everyone thinks ah died." Then the smile dropped and he snarled down at the medic. "What in Sam hill were you thinking when you did that?! Ah had ta pump yer stomach, yeh insane bastard! Ya almost died!" With a tired groan "Dell" lifted his hand to rub his face. "Ah had ta shock ya so many times just ta get yer heart beating again... ten times for over sixteen hours.... Yeh crazy bastard.... Ah almost fried ya and was about ta......." The engineer looked to the side where a shovel and winterwear sat near the door of the medical bay. "Ah was about ta bury yeh... And then ah'd have ta find away ta tell...." He stopped before looking back at Klus with a weak laugh. "Crazy bastard...."

Klus could only manage a weak groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have a few ideas so I will go ahead and start on the next chapter. Sorry for the long waits I have been forcing on all of you. I am only going to focus on one story at a time. Maybe that will help me update faster.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: How was it? I hope it was long enough for now. R&R!


End file.
